Forces of Chaos
by Latiosus
Summary: What if Percy had a twin? What if Percy had joined the forces of Chaos and his twin had followed him and the two of them had become the second most powerful beings in the universe? Rated T for swearing... First Fanfic
1. Betrayal and Farewells

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Betrayal and Farewells<strong>

Tears stung his eyes as he ran back to his cabin. His life had turned its back on him and he had been left to die. _What is the point; the only ones here who even acknowledge my existence are my twin, Thalia and Nico. _Percy thought bitterly as he packed some supplies so he could leave the camp and run off to another life.

_Brother?_

That single word from his sister echoed though his head was enough to bring back memories… Memories that he would much rather forget of this morning all the way to this afternoon…

_Flashback - After the War_

It was finally over. The two years straight of watching friends, siblings and innocent's blood being spilt over the battlefields had finally ended. Everyone was gathered at the amphitheatre for congratulations from their parents. This battle had been hard on immortals, demigods and mortals alike. They had all lost numerous friends against the titans and giants. Suddenly there were 12 flashes of light as the gods themselves appeared.

"Congratulations to all you campers for helping us in this war. Personal thanks to the campers who had helped us to defeat Gaea, the Giants and the Titans." Zeus' s voice echoed throughout the amphitheatre. "For this, I have decided to allow this day for each god or goddess to spend the day with their demigods and visit the mortal world."

"One more thing brother." Poseidon announced to the entire assembly of immortals and mortals. "I would like to declare Mathew as my favourite son!"

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd of demigods. They were all under the impression that Mathew had defeated a majority of the Titans and Giants single-handedly. The truth? All he had defeated was Rhea, the most peaceful of the titans. The one who had done what Mathew has supposedly done was all done by Percy and his twin, Aria. Percy and teamed up with his twin to defeat Atlas, Kronos and Hyperion of the titans as well all of the giants.

Unknown to everyone but three people, Percy had quietly slipped off to the forest to cool off by killing some monsters in there. _Everyone is worshipping my jerk of a half-brother and what did he ever do? All he did was kill the most PEACEFUL of the titans._

_Brother? Are you alright?_ His twin's voice echoed through his mind through the deep fog of emotions that there currently swimming through his head. It seemed sympathetic that he had been replaced by a jerk.

_What do you think? I've just been replaced by an egoistic half-brother who has the ego the size of Paris! _He replied without even thinking back to his twin. He couldn't help but wince at his own words to the one person who had stuck by his side throughout his entire life.

_Percy, calm down! You're going to cause an earthquake soon! _His twin's voice echoed through his mind as he realised that he really _had_ been starting to gather his energy to cause an earthquake.

_I'm going off to the beach, I need to cool off. _He replied, not trusting himself to say anymore without lashing out with his power.

_End Flashback_

Percy grit his teeth in annoyance as he remembered what had happened on the beach, he remembered just _who _he had found there and just _what_ they had been doing.

_Brother, you're leaving aren't you?_ His twin's voice seemed full of pain, not even waiting for a response, another phrase came soon after the first, _I'm coming with you._

_No, I need you to stay here so I know that someone is here keeping camp at least relatively safe from any large threats that our stuck-up egoistic brother would do something stupid with._

He could sense Aria's annoyance of being separated from him; he knew how she felt about being separated from him. _Brother, you have no-where to go. What could have happened to make you want to leave so suddenly?_

He almost lost his temper then. Instead of replying he sent his memories of what had happened on the beach.

_Flashback – a few minutes ago_

He was walking through the forest towards the beach. He could hear the sound of the sea breeze echoing through the forest, the sound of waves crashing against the soft sand of the beach and voices… Wait, voices?

"I love you Annabeth." That single voice was enough to make him lose control of his emotions. The crashing of the waves on the sandy shore grew louder.

"I love you too Mathew, you're so much better than Percy…"

Those words sent a shaft of pure hatred and betrayal into his heart. He left them there, running back to his cabin to pack to leave Camp Half-Blood forever.

_End Flashback_

For once, his twin's voice was silent in his head. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore he sent a phrase that was full of pain and suffering. _So? Are you going to stop me from leaving?_

_No, I won't stop you from leaving; I could never stop you, even if I wanted. You and I both know that you can defeat me in a full on fight._

_Good, I need you to stay and take care of everyone in my place. I know that I can't rely on him to protect them._

_Goodbye, Perceus._

With that one farewell from his sister, he turned on his heel, walked out of his cabin and into the night, not even looking back once and not realising that his twin was standing on Half-Blood hill, watching him disappear into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? Should I continue? First fanfic, try not to be too mean.<strong>

**R&R please**


	2. Numb

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Fast update :D I'll try update every week or so**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Numb<strong>

_Aria's PoV_

He was gone. My only full blood brother had just disappeared into the night. I felt like breaking down and drowning my sorrow in tears. But just then, I knew I had to get back to camp and try to hide the fact that Percy had disappeared and give him as much of a lead on the searchers that would be sent after him as possible.

"Aria! There you are! We've been looking all over for you and Percy, where is he anyway?"

That annoying voice belonged to the one who had broken my brother's heart. I couldn't help but glare at her and reply bitterly to her question about Percy.

"Really? You were looking for us? _Well _guess what! If you hadn't been such a cheating bitch, maybe he would still be here!" Annabeth's eyes widened as she realised that she had been caught by me. _Ha! Serves her right! _Then I continued. "Why would you care about where he was anyway! You cheated on him!" I finally had let out all my built up rage, gathered from how unfair it had been to my brother and I; we had done all the work while someone else got all the credit.

"I'm looking for you two _because_ there's a meeting with the gods for everyone who fought the immortals in the monster army. The gods have ordered it." Annabeth replied calmly.

"Fine, I'm coming, you might as well come as well because you will never find Percy when he doesn't want to be found." With that, I walked towards the big house to tell everyone what had happened to Percy.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think that's everyone… Wait… Where's the Hero of Olympus?"<p>

"He's gone." Those two words were all I needed to tell them what had happened to Percy to these 12 Olympians.

"_What do you mean GONE!_" Poseidon demanded of me.

"Gone means gone. He left a few hours ago." I stated frankly, seeing the curious glances at me, I instantly continued, "He left Camp Half-Blood because he was betrayed by all of you; Dad, you named Mathew as your favourite son, even though all he did was defeat the most peaceful of the giants and for everyone else, you forgot about him, tried to block him out and completely forgot the fact that the two of us had taken on almost all of the immortal monsters in that army. Oh, and Annabeth, you cheated on him; which was the last straw for him. That is why he left."

Silence greeted my rant about how they had all abandoned him. Finally, almost everyone bowed their head in shame about what they had done to the Hero of Olympus. The only ones who didn't look as though they were sorry for what they had done were Annabeth and Mathew.

"Why do we need him anyway? He's weak! He is so useless that he ran away like a coward and abandoned all his friends and family…" Mathew boasted, but before he could continue I cut in.

"He _had _no friends _left_ you all abandoned him and he was _going_ to leave to go back home!"

"Umm… Aria? Sally died about two hours ago…" Poseidon stated with slight hurt in his voice.

I felt as though someone had stabbed me in the heart as my father told me that one piece of news. I was on the very edge of breaking into tears in front of everyone and suddenly I felt sheer anger come through the link that I had to Percy. _Percy? Can you hear me?_

_Yeah, _came a reply that was full of hurt,_ and guess what? Paul and mum are both dead. Now I have no-where to go!_

_Percy, Poseidon is throwing a tantrum about you leaving. He wants you back._ That much was true, but the air did seem to have more moisture than normal.

_No way, he can go and cry over his 'favourite' son now! Since he is 'SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME'! _That reply was so full of sarcasm it nearly hurt. I think he knew how hurt I was by my words

_Brother… You know he can track you if you touch a body of water right?_

_Yeah! That's why I'm just going to run until I die, that is something no-one can stop me from doing!_ One thought went through my head when he said that. We didn't know exactly _what_ the link might do to me if Percy died, it might kill me, or it might make me feel pain in my mind but there would be no physical sign of a wound or it might not do anything. We didn't know since the link only ever told us whether the other was alive or not, raw emotions and we could talk to each other by thinking.

_Percy! _I practically shouted at him as much as I could.

_Goodbye Aria. I'll see you in the afterlife _before I could reply to tell him to stop; the link was shut off by Percy. I felt so hurt I instantly collapsed on the floor. Everyone looked at me, even half of the children of Apollo had come closer to heal me in case I had been hurt. I looked up and told them one thing before they would back off.

"I'm fine. It's just the link with Percy, he blocked me off."

"Alright, back to what I was going to say earlier. We have decided to make all you heroes into immortals as a gift for saving Olympus." None of us replied to that statement. The Olympians took this as a confirmation.

Each of the gods drew their weapons of power out. Then all of a sudden I felt my link suddenly go numb. I knew he wasn't dead otherwise the link would have dissolved. The link was still there, just numb and that feeling was the last I felt before darkness swarmed my vision and I fell to the floor, just as Apollo himself came to his senses to catch me before I smashed into the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed.<strong>

**R&R please**


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: If you have been reading this the last two chapters, you would know I don't know anything.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Reunion<strong>

Aria PoV

_5 years later_

It's been five whole years since the war against Gaia and the giants have ended. Five years since I had last seen my twin brother after he had been betrayed by his friends. Today is the 18th of August, my birthday and the day that we hold the annual meeting to see if anyone has found any leads on where Percy might be. Thalia, Nico, Artemis and I are the only ones who now even care about where Percy is.

Today is when I am going to ask for permission to leave to search for my brother. We know that he is not dead since his soul was not in the Underworld and yet I knew myself that he was not on Earth, otherwise I would be able to sense his emotions.

"Be seated everyone. Let's make this as quick as possible. Has anyone found any leads on the where Percy Jackson might be?" Zeus announced it in quick succession as no-one ever interrupted and followed his orders. Stony silence settled in the room. "No leads once again?"

"Lord Zeus, I would like to have permission to search for my brother." I asked as politely as I could. Only Thalia and Nico knew that even if I wasn't allowed to leave to search, I would run off anyway to search for him. Zeus looked at me with a calculating gaze and finally said a few words that made me want to bolt to the door, gather supplies and leave instantly.

"Permission granted. Are there any other issues?"

"Father, Nico and I wish to go and search for Percy as well." Thalia looked solemn as she said those words. She had quit the hunters or Artemis just after the titan war as the gods granted her immortality for fighting in the titan war, just like the rest of us.

"Granted Thalia." Zeus stated, "Nothing else? Meeting dismissed."

We all filed out and suddenly the three of us were confronted by Artemis. "Please find him, bring him back. Alive." She almost looked as though she was going to follow us to search for Percy. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Artemis liked my brother.

"We will try our best Lady Artemis." Thalia stated for all of us.

I knew where to leave to. Even after those years, I still remember the dreams of my brother leaving this world with a man that was dressed in a robe that consisted of galaxies and radiated power. Within an hour, we were in Manhattan, exactly where Percy had last been sensed by me.

A black vortex suddenly appeared in front of me. A tall man stepped out, exactly like the one in my dream. The only difference was that this one was real and I was frozen in awe at the amount of power and energy radiating off him. "I am Chaos, am I right in assuming that you three are Aria Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades?"

Ice PoV

_Five years since I last saw my twin, the only person who had stuck by me throughout my entire life. Five years since that betrayal from my own father and girlfriend that left me without anyone to turn to. That was… Until Chaos found me._

_Flashback – 2 hours after he left Camp Half-Blood_

Walking through Manhattan, homeless, alone and starving, I headed to the one place that I could and always would call home. Walking past an electrical appliance store with TVs lining the window, I suddenly stopped and turned to look. It was as though I was drawn to it.

"Monumental floods and numerous storms are battering many settlements that are near the sea. What may be causing these weird weather patterns is something that even now scientists are eluded by." The announcer seemed scared of the storm as it was right behind her.

"…a fire in an apartment in Manhattan. The source of this fire is unknown, however many suspect it as a gas leak in a stove. An entire family was wiped out in this fire. This was Sally Jackson's apartment, no-one from this family has been seen to leave their apartment and they were sighted in their kitchen as the fire started…"

That was all I heard before I realised that I was now left alone in the world without anyone who could take care of me. There was only one place that I could return to… _No! I will never return to that place, no matter how bad this is, I will never go back._ Anger clouded my thoughts.

_Percy? Can you hear me? _Aria's voice suddenly came through the thick cloud of emotions. It was faint, but it calmed him.

_Yeah, _I answered _and guess what? Paul and mum are both dead. Now I have no-where to go!_

_Percy, Poseidon is throwing a tantrum about you leaving. He wants you back._

_No way, he can go and cry over his 'favourite' son now! Since he is 'SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!' _I laced my voice with as much sarcasm as I could.

_Brother… _my twin's voice was hurt, _You know he can track you if you touch a body of water right?_

_Yeah! That's why I'm just going to run until I _die, that _is something no-one can stop me from doing!_

_Percy! _Aria seemed alarmed and very hurt by what he had said.

_Goodbye Aria. I'll see you in the afterlife. _I blocked her off before she could reply to that, before she could sense my regret in turning my back on people who needed my help.

"Your potential would be wasted if you just died here and now." The voice seemed to be coming from all around me. It was heavy and ancient, almost as though it had known everything… _Maybe I shouldn't have blocked Aria off… Maybe she would know what this is and how I can kill it… _That was my only thought as I felt that ancient presence in the air.

"Show yourself!" I was scared out of my wits, but I might as well put up a show for whatever was there.

The voice laughed. It was full of ancient power and yet it was full of amusement as well. "No Perceus Jackson, I am not here to kill you. I am here to offer you a place as the commander of my forces."

"Who are you?" I said instantly. _Damn my ADHD _I thought right after I blurted that phrase out.

"I am Chaos." That caused alarm bells to go ringing off in my head. Chaos, the creator of the universe was standing speaking to me.

"I would like to offer you a chance to join my forces. To join my forces would mean immortality, invincibility, respect and a home. Not to mention that you would be commanding my forces and be my apprentice. That meaning that you would be more powerful than the gods, titans, giants… basically all the immortals combined: excepting me of course. Perhaps one day, you may be more powerful to me; when I fade, you will rule the void and do my duties in my place." Chaos told me as I grew more and more interested as I heard each word.

Then I remembered my sister, Nico and Thalia. I thought about them and all they had helped me with. Then I thought about the link between me and my sister; Aria would know if I was alive or not, she would come looking for me if she knew I wasn't dead.

"If Aria comes looking for you, I will recruit her and place her by your side as your assistant and she would gain the same powers as you." Chaos spoke as though he had read my mind. I realised then that one day, I would be able to rule the void with whoever I wanted.

"I accept Lord Chaos."

_End Flashback_

Five years and yet, Chaos had not yet recruited her. I had numerous friends in the forces of Chaos, most of them being my friends who had died in my old life. They all knew who I was. They just never called me by my old name. My identity in the void and as commander of the forces of Chaos was Ice; the cold hearted commander who followed orders from no-one but Chaos.

"Ice, there's someone here who I think you know." Chaos's voice sounded through my head. For the first time in five whole years, his link with his twin was sending emotions…

_Percy? Is that you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tristanas1<strong> I will kill off Annabeth later, after she causes a bit more trouble for everyone.

**Well… What do you think?**

**Couldn't help but leave it hanging. Anyway, I am now allowing anyone to create a character to enter this story. I will probably add the first few as platoon leaders, some as soldiers and some as demigods at camp. If you have a preference, please say so.**

**Please include your character's name, godly parent (greek or roman please), characteristics, brief description, personality and weapon of choice.**


	4. Ice and Frost

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise…**

**Sorry for the long wait, here's a long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Frost and Ice<strong>

Ice PoV

_Percy is that you?_

I felt such so many emotions at the same time. I was relieved that Aria was alive, surprised that she had found me, angry that she had taken so long to get to me and confused as to why she was in the Void. I couldn't find the courage to answer her, but I was pretty sure she could sense my conflicting emotions.

I didn't bother to reply. I was now known as Ice, commander of the forces of Chaos. I was currently looking for two new platoon commanders to replace the ones we lost in the last war and a second in command who can command the forces in my place.

"Ice, I believe these three know you?" Chaos's voice always broke me out of my thoughts.

"P-Percy? Is that really you?" Thalia and Nico spoke in unison as they caught sight of me without my hood up and covering my face.

"My name is Ice. Commander of the forces of Chaos. Percy Jackson died five years ago." I replied in my cold voice.

_Alright, I guess that means I'll call you Ice from now on right? _Aria's voice sounded in my head

_Yes, I am known as Ice here. I like to keep my hood up, but Chaos likes to catch me off guard and reveal me to a few selected people. _I replied to her now in my head. _I think, since you are my twin, you should be called 'frost'._

_I like that name, similar to yours and yet different._

_Excuse me, but I think that Frost is an excellent name and you two should develop this link as two commanders of my forces. _Chao's voice went through both of our heads. It surprised both of us as even the gods had not done this to us before. He must have sensed our surprise as he continued. _The Olympians cannot access your thoughts in the link as you are demigods and twins. Only a few twins have this link and you are the first demigod twins to possess this ability. We should develop this link to the best we can as it would give us a large advantage over the battlefield as you two could send information over large distances instantly without rick of interception._

_Chaos, how on earth did you get in our heads _and _know that we have this link anyway! _I thought back at both of them. It was strange to me as I was used to only concentrating on my sister to get my thoughts through.

_We will discuss this later. But for now, I think your other two friends are getting curious._

While I was communicating to Chaos and Aria, now Frost, Thalia and Nico had been staring at me as though I was mad. With a slight sigh I told them about why I had left and my position in Chaos's army.

"Now that is out of the way… Thalia, you will be known as Delta. You will take over the Delta platoon, they specialise in air combat. Nico, you will be known as Omega. That platoon needs a hard leader to keep in check. They specialise in fighting in shadows and assassinations. Aria, you will be known as Frost, it matches your brother's and you will be second command for all my forces." Chaos informed us.

"Now, let's go. It's almost time for lunch; I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." I said with a sigh. _I wonder how they will be taken by the rest of them._

Frost PoV

After spending some time going around meeting the rest of the platoon leaders we headed off to our rooms. If anyone had ever said that Chaos was not a generous person, they would be dead wrong. The palace was huge and just my room alone was larger than the whole Poseidon cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Luckily, these rooms were enchanted so that your thoughts would change the room. I changed mine to a scene that would be seen in Antarctica when looking over an ice shelf.

_Nice, it suits my name. Then again, your name is nice too. Frost is beautiful and deadly at the same time._

_Per- err Ice, would you mind if you trained my by yourself? I don't think I like most of the other commanders. They look at me as though I sole something from them even though I just got here._

_Sure, come to the arena. We can start on water abilities and then move on. Since we do water best as children of Poseidon. I also need to brief you on who is best with what and who to train with for what weapons. Each of the platoons specialise in a single weapon, though they are capable with all others._

_Coming, one sec. I need gear…_

_No problem. Let's visit the armoury after our water control lesson and briefing._

In a flash, I was in the arena. I was beginning to wonder where Ice was when the water vapour in front of me condensed into a form and Ice stepped out. I stared at him in surprise; I had never seen anyone travel using water vapour. He smirked at me.

"Never seen anyone travel through water vapour have you? It's going to be the first thing I'm going to teach you. It saves time when travelling on foot."

I was still staring at him in amazement. I never knew that he would have grown stronger after training for five years, but I didn't know that he had gained so much power. I was listening to him explain about how to gather water vapour around me and wondering about just how much power Chaos had given him. I turned to listen to him completely as he demonstrated how to gather the water vapour around me.

The only thing I could think was: _This is going to take a while_

_Well, obviously, this one took me a year to master, but that was because I had to figure out all the abilities involved and combining the condensing of water vapour and water travelling at the same time. _my brother's voice was slightly sarcastic.

_Well, some things never change about you, now do they?_

* * *

><p>Two hours after training about condensing water vapour, he began to brief me about the forces of Chaos. There were 24 platoons, each one of them were led be a platoon leader. The commanders and the platoon were named after a letter in the Geek alphabet. Each platoon was specialised in a single weapon or combat in a particular place. My mind was swimming with the names and weapon speciality:<p>

Alpha had a speciality in using the sword; his skills were unparalleled to anyone. The only ones who could defeat him in pure combat with swords only were Ice and Chaos. I hoped to train with him at length so I could gain plenty of swordsmanship skills.

Beta used the bow; the bows were made so the two lengths of wood were made of metal so they were essentially twin blades. If the enemy got too close to the archers, the bow could change into a deadly close range weapon with the twin blades.

Gamma used a dagger; they were all _very _fast. All of the members of their team were trained in speed, agility, flexibility and quick thinking. They were often used for the more sneaky tasks that involved slipping through cracks and crawling through small spaces.

Delta was our air force; most of them could manipulate the air to fly and cause lightning to strike down from the skies. Some of them were sons or daughters of Jupiter or Zeus. They could also use bows and arrows to strike down from the skies and rain the arrows on the enemy.

Epsilon was our masters in unarmed combat. They always started out with any weapon they had nearby and then once they were unarmed, they put up a _very _good fight.

Zeta used knucklers; their punches were both fast and strong. They all had morphing knucklers that were normally rings or bracelets. They were all fast at arming themselves at a short notice.

Eta used pole arms; their hits were strong and had a long reach. They could knock anyone unconscious using the pole and do huge damage with the blade.

Theta specialised in using magic in its purest form. They lashed out using the natural forces around them. If the person they were facing had magic and couldn't control it well, it could be used as a force against them, essentially tearing them apart from the inside.

Lota most used water. The commander and squad leaders could control the water inside a person's body. They were able to walk on water, breath under water and use the water in a person's body to give them pain, torture or a death.

Kappa practically consisted of fire. They could control fire and bend it to their will. Most of them liked to weave fire around their rooms so no-one could enter and bother them without getting severely burned. They only ones, who were well, 'cool' around them were their own fire friends or the water users.

Lambda bent the earth to their will. Most of them had a bad temper so most people avoided them since when they were mad; they caused huge earthquakes which only children of Poseidon could survive in.

Mu consisted of mostly females. They were often used as spies as their main weapon was a fan that could be transformed to a dagger by flicking the fan around their hand. The fans were made of steel that had been sharpened to the tips and yet, had an elegant design. The fans were a form of defence that were used by these girls as they were afraid that they would be caught with weapons.

Nu used scythes; each of them was so well developed in their skill that they were able to summon blades to use as scythes. Most of them were flexible and they were all quick to strike.

Xis were our herb experts. They were very handy before a full out war because they knew all sorts of tricks that we could plant all over the place. They were also useful when we wanted to get someone to talk and they had magical resistance.

Omicron used battle axes. They all had strong arms and most of them took each person down in one hit. Their only weakness was that they were slow and they often left small openings that a quick thinker could disarm them with.

Pi used spears; they were as deadly with their weapons as the pole arm users. The two of them were rivals and they were constantly battling over whether spears or pole arms were stronger.

Rho used staffs; they were useful when we went into a battle where we didn't want to kill anyone or just wanted to capture a few prisoner. They were fast and didn't have a blade weighing it down so they were faster.

Sigma used maces. They were also clerics who used light magic and healing. They were our healers using magic and they were very good at endurance in a fight as they could replenish their energy in the middle of a fight.

Tau used claws; they were all agile and quick to strike. They were by far the most agile of the Chaos forces. Their senses were also up to a degree that now no-one could sneak up on them.

Upsilon used metal magic; they could call heat into a metal, making their opponent drop their weapons or heat their armour, making them burn or even flinch at the heat, giving them the advantage to strike. They could also make armour morph into plenty of things on a short notice.

Phi was our most well-disguised warriors; they used cards. Each one of their cards were diamond edged and could cut through everything. The cards were only ever diamond edged when they were willed by their users so they were often just a plain pack of playing cards.

Chi was our own mystery; they had no real main weapon. All their personalities matched to a cold-hearted person who could kill without a second thought.

Psi was street fighters; they fought with anything they could get their hands on. From lead pipes to chains to pocket change, each of them had their favourites that they always kept with them.

Omega was often used as our personal assassins. They used a variety of weapons but their main ones were throwing stars and daggers. They mostly were children of Hades or Pluto. They loved shadows and always fought in them as all of they had developed shadow travelling to such a strong degree that they could swing their sword in the same place and the blade would strike all over the victim's body.

Together, they formed the forces of Chaos. Each platoon had ten squads of ten; they were all trained elites in their weapon of choice. There were more soldiers of Chaos, however they were less skilled and were used as garrison members to keep the void safe.

For the first time since I had been left by my twin brother at Camp Half-Blood, I felt like I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to NinjaPig and lightningkid333 for reviewing.<strong>

**Mrpuppy **I might do that for a while, but I'll have to separate them in the end. They will still love each other, just separated.

**Everyone please review, over 20 have put this story as story alert and over 20 have put this as a favourite. I need to know what you want.**

**And… The recruitment for the Forces of Chaos remains open!**


	5. Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks to two annoying, persistent cousins *cough* Some Random Dude and Apple- youknow who I am *cough* I decided to update a little earlier.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Friends<strong>

Frost PoV

100 years later

Being the second in command of the forces of Chaos was very handy at times. My brother was constantly sent on missions all over the universe while I was left in command of the forces and their training. After joining Chaos, I had trained with my brother and many of the platoon leaders (when he was out on a mission). I was now the second most powerful being in the universe, my brother being the first. The only way Chaos himself could beat us now was by tapping into the power of the void.

_Hey, Frost, we've decided that you should know some of our real identities. Meet in the arena._

_Coming, one second._

I headed over to the arena. The time had long passed since I got lost and ended up in a random room which I wasn't meant to be in. When I headed in, I saw Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Omega waiting there with my brother. They all had hooded cloaks on and Chaos had blessed them so that it hid their face

"Okay, let's do this in order. I am Percy Jackson, Frost is Aria Jackson, Alpha is Luke Castellan, Beta is Zoe Nightshade, Gamma is Bianca Di Angelo" Nico's eyes bugged out as he stared at his apparently dead sister. Percy continued "Delta is Thalia Grace and Omega is Nico Di Angelo." Percy stated this as though we were just being re-introduced instead of training for a hundred years together without knowing.

I stared at Luke, the former host of Kronos. At first, I had actually liked him as he helped both me and my brother get through Camp life without being killed by monsters in training or being beaten to death by others in Capture the Flag.

"I'll leave you guys to it… I've known since I joined Chaos, it's only fair that you do too." Percy stated quite frankly.

_How long. When did you know that they were here Ice. _I was mad. I guessed he could have sensed that as we had developed our link to such a strong degree.

_A year before you got here, I thought you had abandoned me and gone to live with the gods._

_Never. I never would have forgotten you. You and I are like magnets. We will always stay together, If we are separated, we will always find a way to be together again._

_I know. I just hope that you won't leave for good next time. I know that we can't die but I also know that we can feel pain. Anyway… I have a meeting with Chaos._

_Good luck brother._

Ice PoV

I left them to talk and catch up on events. While I had a meeting with Chaos, they could relax and catch up on events. I felt so many emotions along my link with my twin that I was beginning to feel as though I was there. I quickly blocked it off so I knew if she wanted to contact me but I wouldn't sense her feelings. I reached Chaos's office and the two guards bowed and opened the door.

"Ah, Ice. Get your sister. We're heading to Earth to talk some sense into those gods."

"_What!" _I felt so surprised I had accidentally sent that thought to my sister as well as screaming it to Chaos. He looked somewhat amused at something and a few seconds later, he burst out laughing.

"Man… Ice, you better open up your link to your sister."

_Ice! What the hell was that for! I thought we agreed that we wouldn't roar down the link!_

_Err… Sorry 'bout that. I just got bad news from Chaos_

_Urg! Tell me later._

Chaos was still laughing while I had a dumfounded expression on my face. I realised that my face would have been priceless and I got somewhat annoyed at him. This time I tried not to roar down my link.

"So… Why do we have to talk to them now? They abandoned me and turned to my huge egoistic brother."

"So I know. Gaia, the Titans, Giants and Primordial Gods have all risen to overthrow them and they are more powerful than ever. I know that you dislike the gods but trust me, the previous rulers will do much worse."

"Urg! Fine!"

_Hey sis, I got some bad news for you. We're going to go and talk to some gods._

_Oh great! One second. _She replied, more sarcastic than ever.

The water vapour next to me condensed and then evaporated again and left my twin.

"All right, let's go." She said obviously suppressing her anger.

Chaos made a black vortex and we stepped through to the Olympian throne room.

* * *

><p><em>This hasn't changed. The only thing that has is that now we are the stronger being.<em>

She snorted in barely supressed laughter. _Well, I guess we should stop using the link, we don't know if the gods can detect it like Chaos can and if they can turn it against to read our minds like Chaos._

_Fine, I'll be using it when we get back to the void though._

We had come right in the middle of a _huge _argument. Everyone was arguing about something with someone. I realised then that it was probably the winter solstice, since Hades was there too. Demeter was arguing with Hades about cereal, Zeus and Hera were arguing about how Zeus kept having demigod children, Poseidon was arguing with Athena about Athens, Artemis was arguing with Aphrodite about love, Apollo was discussing pranks and arguing about which one was the best they had ever pulled and Dionysus was sleeping.

_Out of all the arguments to walk into, why this one… This has got to be the most repetitive one I have ever been in. 100 years and it still hasn't changed._

_Duh, their always predictable. Now, stop using the link._

_Oh, sorry_

Chaos was looking at the arguing Olympians in amusement and finally he exclaims "Well, this is a lovely family!"

Everyone turned to look. Even Dionysus, who had woken up, I looked at this slightly bored, until I noticed the immortal campers standing in the middle of the room. I noticed one person in particular and anger clouded my vision.

_Calm down Ice, you're going to cause a flood or earthquake in here soon_

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I felt my powers cooling down with me. I knew why Chaos had not yet given me his final power to tap into the power of the void. I was actually the most powerful being in the universe, only if Chaos would stop tapping into the power of the void to assist him. My sister was about the same power level as me, I had slightly better swordplay skills and was slightly brute strength; my sister on the other hand had a more level head, better flexibility and speed. In our own way, we are more powerful than each other.

"Who dares to interrupt the winter solstice meeting" Zeus's voice boomed throughout Olympus. He drew his master bolt. Chaos simply sighed.

"I wasn't interrupting a meeting; I was interrupting several arguments between Olympians." He continued before anyone could ask. "I am Chaos, creator of the universe, ruler of the void."

Everyone simply stared at him. Then Ares, not believing he was Chaos, threw his axe at him. Chaos waited until the last second and caught it with magic and the proceeding to throw it back at Ares. The axe halted once it had brushed Are's skin and then settled down next to him.

"I'd appreciate you not to try to kill me using your weapons. I am sworn off violence, however, that does not mean that I won't order my commanders to kill you."

Both of us were wearing our hooded cloaks so they couldn't see our faces. Then finally, our jerky egoistic brother shouted out "They don't look so tough!"

I was on the very edge of throwing a poisoned dart into his head, but my sister beat me to it. Using the water in his body, she made him dance around like a lunatic and then kneel down in front of every single person in the room before proceeding to slowly cut off his air supply…

"Stop, you've hurt him enough… For today." Chaos stopped her from completely killing him.

Pure rage flooded down the link between the two of us. I was surprised, normally she would have a more level head. I sent a thought to her just to calm her down.

_Hey, you're going to be the one to cause the natural disasters soon. Calm down a bit will you?_

_Ahh… sorry 'bout that. _The rage had gone down in a matter of seconds.

Now that he was released from the controlling of his body, Mathew collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. He stared at us as though we were maniacs and finally he spoke again, his voice seemed to have fear laced in it.

"Who _are _you?"

"I am Ice; this is my twin sister, Frost. We are the commanders of the Forces of Chaos."

"Yes, yes, now that the introductions are out of the way. I am here to offer the assistance of a portion of my forces to assist you in your war against the previous rulers of the world. Ice and Frost here are both more powerful than any of you, and more powerful than me if I didn't have the power of the void to tap into."

"You two really don't look so tough." That voice was so annoying that both of us lost our tempers. I controlled the water in his body and made him smash into walls and slowly twist him so he felt extreme pain while my sister drew out her poisoned dagger. I recognised that certain dagger; it was the one designed to cause extreme pain and yet not kill.

"Stand down, both of you." Chaos's voice broke us out of our rage. I dropped Mathew and Frost re-sheathed her dagger. Lucky for him, she hadn't stabbed him yet.

"L-l-lord Chaos. I am honoured to be in your presence. We accept your generous offer of your forces. When will they be arriving and where will they be staying?" Zeus finally took command to stop a certain big mouthed egoist from getting himself killed.

"Tomorrow at Camp Half-Blood. I will have a cabin made for them." Chaos announced. "Ice, Frost you two will stay here to discuss how the forces work to these campers and the gods." With that he stepped in a black vortex and disappeared back to the void. Frost and I exchanged glances and then we sighed in unison and began to explain how each of our platoons had a speciality in weapons or battle styles.

* * *

><p>(AN: I'm too lazy to explain the platoon's speciality again.)

* * *

><p>"We will have Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Lota, Kappa, Lambda, Xi and Omega platoons to come to help. That should be more than enough." I heard Frost snort.<p>

"Actually, all we really need is the two of us. But Chaos doesn't want us using our full power." She said quite frankly.

The gods looked at us in some amusement and then my father finally asked "So, you think that you can defeat all of us; since according to you, these former rulers are far more powerful than us."

"Yup, we can defeat _all _of you without breaking a sweat. I bet Ice can defeat you with his hands tied behind his back and hopping on one foot."

"Actually Frost, I can defeat all of them while I'm half asleep and drained after a spar with Chaos."

"True, but I rather not drain myself completely and collapse for a few days."

"_Enough!_ Let's see how strong the two of you really are." Zeus shouted.

The two of us smirked and then vapour travelled to Half-Blood hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to; lightningkid333, gerason, Anonymous, Ariel Night, Forex, zeus's favourite sonBlack Vorona and YSiC<strong>

**Mrpuppy **thanks… I'll try not to make them hate each other

**Some Random Dude **yes I do know who you are

**Apple- you know who I am **now that was just an insult… I got you back for that yesterday though

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you hit 30 reviews I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	6. Old Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**All right, you win. Here's the quick update I promised. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter; especially the romance parts (I can't write romance, no matter how hard I try). And a word of warning:**

**I **_**can't **_**write the next chapter without characters that I need you to submit to me. I need characters that will be in the platoons mentioned below. First in gets the commanding position and the rest fall in after. I also need commanders and characters for the other platoons (though not as urgent). And now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Old Memories<strong>

Frost PoV

The second we got to the hill, we realised just how little camp had changed. Then thunder rumbled and we saw a storm on the horizon. It was then that we finally dropped the barriers around our minds and we laughed. It had felt good teleporting out on the gods and the two of us headed down. It was then that I felt a wave of anger, betrayal and slight sadness through my link with him.

I reached into his mind to calm him down, him, feeling my presence, calmed down immediately. He sighed and we headed off to the arena. When we got there, some campers were staring at us in confusion and then that one voice that had broken my brother's heart spoke.

"Aren't you two the commanders of Chaos's forces?"

"Yes, and we would appreciate it if you would remember that in the future, daughter of Athena."

My brother's voice was somewhat colder than normal. The temperature of the air seemed to grow colder, so I placed my hand on his arm while sending a telepathic message at the same time.

_Calm down! You might destroy the whole camp if you lose your temper now!_

He took a deep breath and the temperature went back to normal. I was then that twelve flashes of light appeared and the Olympians were present. Each of them had their weapons with them and then Poseidon spoke up.

"Campers! Ready your weapons, the commanders have asked us to take you into battle against them to prove just how powerful they are!"

All the campers scurried off to ready their weapons of choice. The two of us exchanged glances and then vapour travelled to the arena. The two of us started to warm up, which mostly consisted of me showing off my flexibility and my brother dumping water on us. Finally I got bored and tapped my necklace; it expanded to form my armour. It looked like leather, however, it actually only had the flexibility of leather while having the solidity of diamond. My own was simple; ice blue with a silver trim. My brother also expanded his; an armband into a set similar to mine; only sea green with a black trim.

I pulled out my battle fan and then began to toss it up and watch it spin like a silver butterfly and they caught it at the handle. It was nice and simple; ice blue with a dragon design on it in silver. I twirled it around my wrist and it expanded to my sword. It was simple as well; leather grip, slightly blue tempered steel. Well, that was what it looked like; its temperature could change so it could be turned so it would be as cold as ice or as hot as the sun; and that would never affect me. Best thing was that is anyone else picked up my sword; it would be as though they were trying to pick up a three tonne boulder.

With that I span around to see that the campers had gathered to stare at my brother and me. I sighed and then twirled my blade to a ready position. I was about to call out a challenger and then my brother came up and put his hand on my arm.

_Let's make this a bit of a challenge shall me? We work as a pair and hold all the campers off. All powers allowed, no maiming or killing allowed._

_All right, I bet that they won't land a single hit on us._

We smirked at each other, and then I spoke up. "All right, campers. All of you will attack together and the two of us will hold you off." They were all staring at us as though we were mad. They all knew that no-one in their right mind would tell over a hundred campers to rush at them when they only had two people.

Then the immortal campers came to their senses and charged in. The rest of the campers followed and I sighed and sent up a wave of water and froze it in place. This created an ice wall, I conjured up some apple juice and started sipping it slowly and taunting the campers, who were still on the other side of the wall.

My brother was laughing his head off and then he conjured up two chairs and a glass of blue cherry coke. We sat down and starting drinking our drinks. Finally Annabeth saw that I had made stairs for them to climb over the wall. I sighed and then made the ice harder to walk on so they all slipped and ended up bowling over everyone else that had followed them up the stairs. By now, my brother was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey! Face us like a real warrior and stop using walls to block us out!"

I sighed and collapsed the wall so it turned to water, but still no-one came through. Sons and daughters of Poseidon then walked through, only to be met with a tendril of water that lashed out like whips and pushed them back to the other side of the wall.

I finally grew bored and closed my eyes and let the wall down. I exchanged grins with my brother and we pulled out pieces of cloth. We used them as blind folds and from then on, we let our instincts take over. All I knew was that I was a moving around, disarming and knocking out demigods. I finally got bored and used the water in their body to make them dance while I was blind folded. I eventually got bored of that too and I made them knock themselves out. I took off my blindfold, only to be met with a sea of unconscious demigods and my brother rolling on the floor laughing. I looked around and realised that I had been carried away and knocked out every single demigod. Then I said a single word which made my brother laugh harder.

_Oops. _By now my brother was close to tears _I guess I got carried away._

"How did you do that? They knocked themselves out." It was then that I realised that the Olympians had been watching us. I kept my replies as vague as possible.

"I controlled the water in their body. I made them knock themselves out. That was one of the first powers I ever tried using." Then I realised that the demigods were still unconscious. "Err… Apollo, I think you should heal them, I don't know how much damage I may have caused." With that the two of us walked off to the cabin in which Chaos had made for us.

_Wow, did he do dimensional portals to our rooms in the void?_

_Probably, well at least that means that we don't have to conjure up our stuff._

_Yeah, but… _I hesitated; I didn't want to tell Ice that they might find out the truth about us.

_We'll figure it out. I for certain will only reveal myself to them if Chaos orders me to._

I sighed at my brother's thoughts and headed off to bed.

Apollo's PoV

_Wow, they sure do know how to fight. _I was watching as the two of them were a whirlwind of destruction. I realised that even blind folded, they had very sharp instincts. I knew that even though I didn't want to admit that they were stronger than us but I knew it was the truth.

"Err… Apollo, you should heal them, I don't know how much damage I may have caused." The use of my name snapped me out of my thoughts. Before I could reply the two of them headed out. When she walked past me, I felt something twinge within me. It almost seemed as though a fragment of my own power… almost like someone I had blessed walked past me…

_No, it can't be. She has been missing for nearly a century._

_But… the only one I have given such a string blessing is… _

_No, she has been missing for such a long time. It can't possibly be her, she is not this strong._

"Apollo? You there?" my sister's voice always snapped me out of my mental conversations with myself.

"Sorry. I was thinking…"

"Well… I see that you have seen my two commanders fight. Just a little warning, the two of them can do so much more." Chaos had been standing in the shadows. "They have mastered _all _of your domains. Tomorrow, the troops arrive. I hope that you will think before you challenge them, now that you have seen the surface of their power."

Chaos disappeared in a black vortex and left us to our thoughts. Together, we all flashed back to Olympus. Zeus started to rant on about how powerful the commanders were and how we should try to find out whom they are.

I sighed and plugged my earphones in and turned up the music to drown out Zeus's rant.

Frost PoV

I sighed as I walked through camp in the moonlight. Being in this place stirred up old memories; ones that I preferred to forget. I had sensed Apollo's surprise as I had walked past the arena. I cursed myself again for letting my mind slip and revealing my blessing to him.

_You okay sis? You seem troubled._

_Well, I just let my mind slip in front of Apollo and now he knows that I have been blessed by him._

_Try to keep it concealed for the rest of the time we stay here. Maybe he'll take it as his imagination._

_I'll try._

With a little sigh, I headed into the forest to relieve some stress about how I was to conceal something that had been a part of me for more than a century. I remembered the day that I realised that I loved Apollo.

_Flashback – over 100 years ago._

I was sitting on the beach. I had just woken up and realised that my brother was no longer on Earth. I was so heart-broken. The sea always reminded me of him, I had already asked some of the horses to alert me when they saw Percy return.

Thalia was crying in the Artemis cabin. She had felt him disappearing as her fault. Nico was keeping himself busy in the Underworld so he would not break down in tears thinking of Percy. Annabeth had completely forgotten what he had done for all of us. Saving the camp and Olympus several times and yet not a single person actually cared about him.

I was completely lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that a certain sun god was behind me until he rested a hand on my shoulder and sat down in the sand next to me.

"You should be resting. We don't know how much damage Percy's death…"

"He's not dead. I know that much." I interrupted. Seeing Apollo's questioning look, I continued. "The link doesn't seem dead. It just feels numb, like he isn't on Earth."

Apollo sighed; I gathered that Hades had told them that Percy's soul wasn't in the Underworld. It was then that I realised that I had an overwhelming desire to turn and kiss Apollo. And then I felt a presence in my head. It did not feel like Percy… It felt like…

_Damn you Aphrodite._

A voice giggled in my head. _Well, I couldn't help but play with your love life. Your life is just so bare of love; I had to pair you up with someone who had plenty of experience._

_Arg! Get _out _of my love life!_

_All right dear; my work is already done. _I felt the presence in my mind go away.

"Damn you Aphrodite." I whispered out loud. I saw Apollo's eyes widen in realisation as he realised what I had said and stood up.

"I need to have a chat with her in a bit." He muttered under his breath. It was just loud enough for me to hear, but I didn't bother saying anything. "Anyway, since you won't go back to in infirmary…" He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a golden light. I averted my eyes as Apollo began to glow and in a flash of golden light, he disappeared.

It was only after I had returned to my cabin that I realised that Apollo had blessed me and Aphrodite had made me fall in love with him.

_End Flashback_

I sighed once again. I knew that once the rest of the platoons came, we would have to prepare for war. I headed back to the Chaos cabin to get some rest for the almost certain chaos that would come with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go!<strong>

**Thanks to chasezx3, lightningkid333, hassan221997, Ariel Night, percyjacksonriles542, GrayEyedWisdom, mrpuppy and LordoftheHiddenShadow.**

**UMM **Thanks, it's reviews like this that I really need; ones that point my very obvious mistakes. Thanks!

**Now… even if I get the characters, I am not going to update for the next three days because of a certain person who likes to say that a story sucks. A nice little note to anyone who is thinking of doing this; if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**So… characters please!**


	7. Character List

**Character List**

**Alpha: Sword**

Commander: Luke Castellan

Squad commanders (10):

**Beta: Bow**

Commander: Zoe Nightshade

Squad commanders (10):

**Gamma: Dagger**

Commander: Bianca di Angelo

Squad commanders (10):

**Delta: Air**

Commander: Thalia Grace

Squad commanders (10):

**Epsilon: Unarmed combat**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Zeta: Knucklers**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Eta: Pole arms**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Theta: Magic**

Commander: Nicolette Demitri Jean

Squad commanders (10):

**Lota: Water**

Commander: Cynthia de Blanc

Squad commanders (10):

**Kappa: Fire**

Commander: Jennifer Phoebe Iris

Squad commanders (10):

**Lambda: Earth**

Commander: Lance de Blanc

Squad commanders (10):

**Mu: Fan**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Nu: Scythe**

Commander: Alicia

Squad commanders (10):

**Xi: Herbs**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Omicron: Battle Axe**

Commander: Alex Fletcher

Squad commanders (10):

**Pi: Spear**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Rho: Staff**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Sigma: Mace**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Tau: Claw**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Upsilon: Metal**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Phi: Cards**

Commander:

Squad commanders (10):

**Chi: ?**

Commander: Saphiria

Squad commanders (10):

**Psi: Anything**

Commander: Dante Richardson

Squad commanders (10):

**Omega: Throwing stars/daggers**

Commander: Nico di Angelo

Squad commanders (10):


	8. Arrival

**Disclaimer: As you know, I own nothing… Why do I keep typing this anyway?**

**Well, here I am again. I had to ask my friend for two more characters since no-one submitted those two and I'm pretty sure that many of you had been annoyed at me for not updating. Anyways, I **_**still**_** need characters. But first…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost PoV<p>

Sitting on the beach again with Ice watching the waves. I grew bored and started to play with the water; forming it into tiny figure and making them fight a mini war. It was then that I felt a probe in my mind; I knew it was Chaos trying to contact me. Over the years, my brother and I had developed an impregnable shield around our minds.

_Yes?_

_Troops arriving in 10 minutes. Be ready, they are going to make an entrance. Also, there's an army of about 300 monsters heading your way, leading them is Atlas. There's also your old friend; the Minotaur. _

_Oh… Why can't he stay dead! _Percy sounded annoyed at the Minotaur and yet excited at the prospect of being able to kick some monster ass.

_They will arrive when the battle seems at the peak and assist you._

_Understood my lord. We will be ready._

_Oh yes, don't trap Atlas's soul in the void yet… I think we need a little dummy to practice our torturing techniques on. _With that, I felt Chaos's presence in my mind vanish.

I sighed and headed for Thalia's tree; now that I know there were monsters near, I could sense Atlas coming towards Thalia's tree. My brother went off to inform Chiron to get the campers armed up and inform the others.

I stood there and then saw Atlas walk out of the tree line; I sighed and sent up a thin wall of ice. It was barely visible so Atlas walked straight into it fell backwards, sprawling on the floor. I couldn't help it; seeing his surprised face made me burst into a fit of laughter.

He glared at me and tried charge at me, only to smash into the ice wall again. He got frustrated and slashed at it; being this, the ice shattered. After giving him a brief breather, I smashed a tidal wave in to him. I conjured up a bottle of apple juice and sipped it slowly as I watched him wrestle with the water. I soon grew bored and reformed the tidal wave into a full size dragon. I froze it and let it play with Atlas.

By this time, my brother had used the link between us to see through my eyes and have a look at the monsters. I could _feel _him laughing as he walked up the hill, closely followed by Chiron and the campers. When the campers got to the tree, they were greeted by the sight of Atlas and monsters being hammered by a full size ice dragon and me sipping a glass of apple juice.

"Hey! You should be fighting instead of drinking apple juice!" Annabeth called out. I sighed and made an ice copy of myself and directed it down to the battle field to help my ice dragon.

"There, happy now Annabeth Chase?" she flinched at the use of her full name. I could tell that she realised that she had never told me her name and yet I knew her name.

"H-h-how?" She stuttered out.

"As you pointed out, you should be fighting, not talking." I pointed out and gestured to the battle field.

_Stop it; you're freaking them out…_

_Oh fine!_

I tapped my necklace and drew my fan. My armour formed around me as I twirled my fan around my wrist. It formed my dragon sword; leather grip with the blade an ice blue colour, the blade was inlayed with a silver design; a dragon reaching for the tip.

I raised the sword over my head and the silver dragon glowed brighter. There was a gleam of light that passed from the hilt of the blade to the tip. Water vapour gathered next to me, forming a dragon's shape and left to form my own dragon, Glacier.

My brother mirrored my actions; using riptide (which had changed into a click pen) and his royal blue sword with a golden dragon. His dragon was called Blizzard; we mounted our dragons and took to the skies, just as the demigods charged into battle.

I went straight for Atlas; he was still battling my ice dragon. I quickly told my ice dragon to fight elsewhere and it scampered off, leaving me with Atlas staring after the dragon in confusion. I rain ice shards on him mercilessly; wanting to see how well he could block himself from almost invisible projectiles.

I laughed as he only blocked about half of them and ichor flowed out; staining the floor. I used one of my links to Chaos to open a portal to his dungeon and place it in to a shard of ice. With pinpoint precision; I threw it. It travelled close to the speed of light; flying straight and neatly piercing his left shoulder. Atlas roared out in pain, making the demigods clutch their ears and the monsters closer to him to disintegrate to dust. With a flash of black; Atlas was gone. He had been transported to Chaos.

_Good job. Now finish off those monsters, beware of the re-enforcements that have been placed in the woods._

_Thank you Lord Chaos._

I pat Glacier's neck with my right hand three times; the signal to dive down and swoop up last second. I gathered up some water from the lake and froze it in to ice shards; ready to throw on to any idiot who tried to touch my dragon.

I had just completed my first dive and was about to go for another when I realised that the elements were acting up. Each of the platoons made an entrance; Alpha, Beta and Gamma each sprung out of the trees with their respective cloaks on, each embroidered with their platoon letter. Delta formed by twisting the air, half of them floating in the sky, Lota used vapour-travelling like us, Kappa walked out of an eruption of flame which had lit more than half of the monsters on fire, Lambda literally rose out of the earth and Omega melted out of the shadows. Xi chose a more reasonable entrance and simply walked out of the forest; balls of poisonous herbs in cloth balls in their hands, ready to throw when commanded. Each of them wore a hooded cloak that had their platoon letter on their left shoulder and squad number on their right. The commander of the platoon had the letter on both sides and the squad leaders had a circle around their squad number. The forces of Chaos had arrived.

Their arrival had been perfect as the monsters hiding in the woods had been killed before they had been able to kill any demigods. My brother flew up beside me and both of us made the signal to attack at the same time. The platoons charges and within seconds the monster army was no more.

* * *

><p>Ice PoV<p>

* * *

><p>I had just gotten back from informing Chiron that these were our troops and we were to be introduced formally at the campfire tonight when I realised that most of the troops had been here before and we couldn't reveal our true identities; otherwise we could be recognised. I sighed and opened the doors to the Chaos cabin and I was met with a mini war of the elements.<p>

_Why does this always happen when we put the forces together in the same room?_

_Dunno; all I know is that I had to set up elemental barriers around my room. _My twin seemed annoyed. _We're playing card games in my room, coming?_

_Who's playing?_

_Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Omega._

_All right, coming… Just let me sort out this little war…_

_Hold on a sec, I bet the others will want to see this._

I waited for a little longer, until I saw my older friend poking their heads out in to the main room. I sighed dramatically and said in a conversational tone "Hello there! Why is there a mini war going on in here?"

Everyone visibly gulped. I saw smirks on the watching group's faces and absolute terror on the faces of the ones who had been fighting.

"Commander Ice," Jennifer, commander of Kappa came forward and bowed. Her platoon quickly mimicked her moves. Closely followed by Cynthia and Lance the commanders Lota and Lambda and their platoons, it was then that I noticed that the Delta platoon had been hiding in their platoon room and decided not to join in the war. I did a quick head count and saw that only about a fifth of Lota, Kappa and Lambda had actually decided to fight, the rest were probably hiding in their platoon rooms.

"All right, stop fighting over which element is stronger or whatever you are fighting over and go back to your platoon rooms. You are all going to need rest as we all have to train the half-bloods tomorrow and if I see any slacking off when you're training them, you will fight me. Any questions?" Deathly silence greeted my rant. I smirked as I realised that the word of people fighting against me ending up badly injured in one way or another had spread through these soldiers. "Off you go then." They all scurried off to their platoon rooms without another sound.

I sighed and began to clean up the mess they had left behind when all of a sudden the objects neatly slotted themselves back into place. I looked up to meet the gaze of Chaos.

"Meeting on Olympus now. Frost, Ice, you two are to attend."

"Yes Lord Chaos." We said at exactly the same time. In a flash we were wearing simple clothes; mine royal blue with a gold trim and my sister's ice blue with a silver trim. We both were wearing our hooded cloaks that concealed our faces (same colour as clothes). With that Chaos hade a black vortex and we disappeared to the Olympus throne room.

* * *

><p>Listening to Chaos rant on about how the Olympians were such a happy family was so boring. It was definitely not something I ever wanted to be a part of again. I realised that there were only a few people listening; Apollo was listening to his music again, Artemis was sharpening a hunting knife, Ares was polishing his weapons, Dionysus was sleeping and Hermes was on his phone.<p>

I sighed and conjured up a seat for my sister and me. We sat down and conjured up some drinks; I took blue cherry coke and she took orange juice.

_How much longer of this is there?_

_Brother, _she said, a little teasing tone in her voice, _we've barely been here for a few minutes._

_Yeah, but this is getting repetitive._

_No shit Sherlock._

_Arg! Why do we have to attend this meeting anyway?_

_Because Chaos wants us to pay attention to what he is saying as we know more about the forces than he does._

I sighed in boredom and annoyance. _Well, he knows the forces well enough that we don't have to be here!_

_True, but –_

"Ice, Frost, pay attention to the meeting now will you?" Chaos's voice snapped us both out of our mental conversation. We both exchanged glances and settled down for a long meeting to discuss battle strategies and others like that.

* * *

><p><em>(<em>A/N: I'm too lazy to do the full description of the meeting)

* * *

><p>"So, the forces will fight in their proper elements, the hunters will be in the forest and the demigods will be in their own elements. Xi will be back at the infirmary healing any wounded." Athena concluded.<p>

"Are there any other issues that are to be discussed?" Chaos inquired. No-one replied so he simply created a black vortex and returned to the void.

"So, Ice, Frost, tell us a little about yourselves." Zeus said slowly and cautiously.

"Well, we are older than you think; over 100 years old." I began.

"We came from Earth." My sister continued.

"We are twins." We said at exactly the same time, freaking out some of the gods.

"This doesn't tell us anything." Poseidon said gently.

"That's because you didn't let us finish." I smoothly said back. "You all know us."

"I have received a blessing from one of you." My sister added in. Most of them were looking between each other, wondering who had blessed her.

"And we are demigods." We finish in a flourish.

"Who is your godly parent?" Athena demanded instantly.

"I don't think that's your business Athena." I said coldly.

With that, I disappeared in a cloud of water vapour, as did my sister; back to camp half-blood. The thunder rumbling in the distance meant that the gods were not pleased with our little performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Hi I will KILL u and kaga cbb logging on. YSiC and BobJacksonSSJ; your characters have been added in.<strong>

**xIHeartCupcakes **Yup! I am very unexpected. That's what makes most of my creative writing stories interesting.

**Ariel Night** I was thinking to do that anyway, I like twisting plots until they get confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is your long awaited chapter. I am going to send in a few more platoons in the next few chapters so I need commanders and squad leaders for this story (I'm no good with names). Have fun everyone and until next time. R&amp;R Please~<strong>


	9. Games

**Disclaimer: Just like last chapter; I own nothing… Why do I even bother typing this every chapter anyway?**

**Now… I'm really sorry about the delayed chapter. I was kinda busy reading and playing games that I completely forgot about the story and I don't exactly have school anymore. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the others so…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Games<strong>

* * *

><p>Third PoV<p>

"Double 7."

"Cheat."

"Dammit."

"Three."

"Four."

"Four."

"Double four."

"Cheat."

"Take it."

Some of the commanders were currently sitting in their main room playing card games. Over the last few days they had been training demi-gods who thought they were better than the soldiers in the forces. It was frustrating so Luke, Bianca, Zoe, Thalia, Nico, Frost and Ice had decided to play a few rounds of cards before going to dinner.

"King."

"Ace."

"Two."

"Two."

"Three."

"Cheat."

"OH! Why does it always have to be me!"

The rest of them chuckled at Nico's frustrated tone. Zoe and Frost had already finished their hands so they were talking about the progress of the campers over the last few days. Ice had been looking over Nico's shoulder at his cards as he had also finished his hand.

"Arg! I've had enough! Can we play something else?"

"Black maid?" Frost suggested in an innocent tone, gathering up the cards.

"Sure." They all replied. Frost handed the cards out and the game began. At first, Frost had already gotten all cards but three out. Within the next three moves, she was finished. One by one, they all finished their hand of cards and finally it was down to just Nico and Luke. Nico held his two cards out to Luke, Luke seemed to be hesitant about it as his hand hovered over the black joker, Nico smirked, and he switched to the other card and threw down the double on the table just as Nico threw down the black joker.

"Once again… why is it always me!" He shouted out once more. We all giggled at his statement.

"Ah, don't worry Nico, you'll get better eventually." Frost said in a very innocent tone as she gathered up the cards. "Anyway, dinner is being served soon. Better get ready for that."

With that they each went to their respective rooms to get our hooded cloaks for dinner.

Ice PoV

The seven of us had just gotten to the Chaos table when we saw Lance and Cynthia walking in, bickering as always. The two of them were siblings, and yet they both led elemental platoons who had been fighting amongst themselves for ages. They were both children of Poseidon from before World War II; the difference between them for powers was that one had better gifts in water than earth and the other had better earth than water. That was what had separated them when they had entered, according to Chaos anyway.

After the two of them had gathered their food and sat down, their own fire elemental walked in, her ever present sword at her side. Her brown hair cascading down her back which even the children of Aphrodite were looking at her in jealously, not knowing that she too, was a child of Aphrodite. Her dark brown eyes seemed gentle as she looked over the campers as she had not been to camp for over seven centuries.

Chiron stamped his hoof on the flagstones and announced the soldiers of Chaos had come to aid them and a warning to the campers about our power, most of them looked like they didn't believe Chiron, but I hoped that they would heed his warning.

"This Friday we will be playing Capture the Flag, I hope that the soldiers of Chaos will participate in this." He looked at us expectantly, I in turn looked at my sister and the soldiers, most of them looked as though they wanted a little fun against the campers.

"We will, however, only the platoon leaders and squad commanders shall be participating." I replied, many of the ordinary soldiers groaned; but I knew they would comply with my orders. "Any squad leader not wanting to play can choose a member of their squad to play for them."

A horn call echoed through the valley, some of the soldiers reached for their weapons, however, I held up my hand to signal then to relax. I had heard that horn call before and so had many of the ones who had attended camp before. The hunters of Artemis had arrived; the one leading them was Artemis herself.

I stayed in my seat and signalled my companions to do the same as the hunters came and went back to Artemis's cabin. I knew that they would be challenging us in archery and any other skill that they could to prove them better than us, just like the campers had done.

"Well, this makes a strange change." Chiron sounded a little surprised. "The Hunters of Artemis always have a friendly game of Capture the Flag with us when they stay at camp and yet we agreed to play a game with the forces of Chaos. So, we will be having a three way game of Capture the Flag."

The campers cheered and I stood and addressed Chiron. "Lieutenants of squad will also be participating now." The soldiers cheered as they realised that they were almost certainly going to win the game.

* * *

><p>Time had just flown by as they planned for capture the flag. Planning for the forces of Chaos simply meant who was on defence, who was on offence, who was taking whose flag and who got to beat up whom. I called on Mathew, my sister tagged Annabeth as hers, Thalia tagged getting the hunter's flag, and Luke wanted to grab the Camper's flag while Nico and Bianca wanted to stay defence. Zoe had decided to help Thalia take on the hunters as the two of them knew the hunters best.<p>

"Campers!" Chiron announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

With that, he spread his arms out and the camper's weapons and armour appeared on the table. We simply tapped our morphing gear and were all armed up. We waited for Chiron to let us begin and as he did, we raced for the woods.

Frost PoV

Ice, Luke and I were heading towards Zeus's fist, where the campers always placed their flag. Minor scouting parties had already run into them, they were all knocked out neatly and snoozing under the forest. Mathew was the first one of our targets to spot, next to him; invisible of course, was Annabeth.

Ice casually walked up to Mathew, who was standing in the creek while I snuck up behind Annabeth.

"Hey, kelp head! I thought you would need that certain daughter of Athena next to you so you wouldn't do something stupid!" My brother called out.

_Work on your insults, their _terrible_. _I thought over to him.

_Well, like to see you do better._

_Easily, wait till later. But for now… I want to get my target._

_Deal._

While Mathew, being the idiot he is, charges at Ice, I use my sword to bat off Annabeth's invisibility cap. The look on her face was priceless. It was a combination of how-did-you-know-I-was-here-I-was-invisible and oh-crap-I-am-so-dead. I rested my sword on her neck and said simply:

"Submit?"

"I will _never_ submit to you!"

I withdrew my sword and allowed her to attack first, and she did. She swung her knife which would have sliced my ribs… if I had the intelligence of the idiot fighting my brother. I simply stepped back and started playing with her, I never once disarmed her (even though there were plenty of openings) and instead took every opportunity to strike nerve points, cut a particularly nasty area or smack her head with the flat of my blade, lightly of course.

Only when I saw Luke casually walking past with the flag in his hand, whistling even, did I stop playing with her. I disarmed her and knocked her out in quick succession. I then turned to my brother to find him playing with Mathew just as I had been playing with Annabeth. Mathew on the other hand was wearing a helmet, allowing Ice to hit harder and cause ringing in his ears. I could hear every single time he hit his helmet as a clear ring on metal on metal would echo through the clearing. Luke stopped and casually leaned against a tree to watch my brother casually denting Mathew's helmet. It was only after he got bored that my brother finally knocked him out with a harder blow to the head which I was pretty sure would leave him with a nasty headache when he got up.

"Let's go. Campers are all knocked out, they are way too easy, I was using my dulled practice blade on them." Luke sighed dramatically; the three of us began to walk towards our own flag.

"I didn't nearly have enough fun with that idiot as I wanted to…" Ice complained a little.

"You had enough, you dented his helmet so badly that I'm willing to bet he will have difficulty getting it off and you probably gave him one massive headache and concussion.

"Deal's on. Four thousand push ups for the one who loses."

"Deal."

We walked right next to Thalia and Zoe as they walked casually to our own clearing as well.

"Hey, how were things your end?" Thalia asked.

"Fine, had fun with my practice blade, Frost played with Annabeth while Ice played with Mathew." Luke answered for us.

"Well, Hunters are fun to play with too. Especially when a certain someone here decided to use the wind and rebound all their arrows back at them." Zoe laughed.

Now, we walked into our own clearing and saw all of our forces there. Luke and Thalia slowly walked past the creek and the flag shimmered to our own design; black with their symbol on it; Alpha for Luke and Delta for Thalia. Chiron galloped into our clearing and blew the conch horn; the game was over.

* * *

><p>After watching my brother do the four thousand push ups for losing our little bet, I headed over to the archery range to see how campers were doing at archery.<p>

"Let's see how much you've improved; ten arrows at the same target." Zoe called out.

I was currently leaning on my own twin bladed bow as I watched the campers shooting the targets. I almost collapsed in laughter as I saw a certain son of Poseidon shoot his own foot. I watched for a few more minutes before I decided to step in.

"You immortal campers should know how to shoot better." I said as I notched an arrow on my bow, which was now in my left hand. I pulled it back to full draw and fired; it hit the dead centre on the target, I then notched another and sent it after the first, splitting the first in half. "It really is simple, Zoe, test them on splitting arrows, the ones who can split ten in a row and in less than thirty seconds should be the ones who have actually been training." With that, I walked off the archery field to have a look at how well my brother was going with his sore muscles.

I could _feel_ the camper's gaze on my back; I knew what their thoughts were without needing to read them. I knew that the only reason I am able to split arrows that easily and going against the simple fact that all children of Poseidon are rubbish at archery was because of the blessing Apollo had given me. The blessing, in case you were wondering, gives me so many enhanced abilities which Apollo is the god of. It gives me better aim in archery, faster natural healing rate, higher resistance against illness or plagues and a very annoying tendency to want to rhyme as rhyme words that fit in would constantly pop into my head.

Anyway, I reached the sword arena, where I was watching Alpha teach the campers the basic disarming technique; the one which we learnt when we first got to camp. I watched as he taught them exactly the same way that I had been taught by him and watched as several campers were beaten and I sensed laughter through the link with my brother. I used the link to look through his eyes and saw that he was at the archery range, watching a certain son of Poseidon.

_Wow… I never knew I used to be _that _bad… _

_You were… I was a little better, not by much though… You should have seen him nail his foot with the arrow._

_Well… that idiot just managed to destroy a certain daughter of Athena's bow with an arrow. _My brother sent that thought with a snort and more laughter.

_Well… now even _you _weren't that bad. _A few moments of laughter as both of us watched the son of Poseidon get lectured by Beta and screamed at by the daughter of Athena. _How's your arms?_

_Sore… really sore._

_Well, that's what you get for betting against me._

_Shut up._

After that Ice cut off the link and I was left laughing to myself as I watched the campers get beaten up by Alpha in his 'training sessions'.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit, that no-good-stupid-nosy-<em>

_Whoa! Calm down! _I felt the rage go down a little bit. _What happened?_

_That… daughter of Athena is trying to get us to reveal ourselves. She practically enlisted the entire camp to try to get us to reveal ourselves._

_Hmm… That's going to be a problem… _I thought for a while, knowing that if the gods figured out who we were, we would be in deep trouble. _Tread carefully from now on. We cannot allow them to know who we truly are._

_No shit Sherlock._

_Shut it._

_Shutting…_

I sighed, my brother could be so immature at times, but then again… so could I. I smirked as I realised that the daughter of Athena had just entered my playing field. Our true identities were one of the secrets which only a selected few knew. Our identities were completely on my personal playing field and the daughter of Athena had decided to play.

The game had begun…

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Forex, Hi I will KILL u, ASTARCRAFTPLAYER, Ariel Night and anonymous for reviewing.<strong>

**For everyone who wants a nice long chapter posted, leave a little review and If this review count reaches 70 (muahahaha I am evil) I will update as soon as I see it. If not, then I will update when I feel like it.**

**And for everyone who **_**still**_** doesn't know… R&R please!**


	10. Identity

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**Hey, sorry about the long wait, I saw that it was on 70 reviews when my word was playing up on me so I couldn't update it. And… that was a cheap trick .**

**Anyway, sorry for the people who wanted me to let Frost play with Annabeth, if I have time and if enough people want me to, I can make a story about Annabeth's plans being thwarted by Frost. Anyway… Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Identity<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost PoV<p>

"I am warning you now daughter of Athena. Do not try to reveal our identities, you will get a shock." my voice seemed to echo throughout the entire forest.

"Why? Tell me _why_ I am going to be shocked." Annabeth seemed annoyed at the fact that I was trying to warn her to stay away from trying to reveal the commanders of Chaos's identities and yet not telling her why.

"That is something you must figure out yourselves."

"Can you at least give me a _hint_ to work this mess out?" Annabeth seemed close to begging.

I felt a presence probing my mind to let it in. I knew at once that Chaos had instructions for us so I held up a hand to tell Annabeth to wait a minute and let Chaos in.

_You must reveal your identities Frost and Ice. The others will too but you two must reveal yourselves separate from them. _Chaos's voice echoed in my mind. Anger instantly flooded down my link with my brother.

_Why? They tossed us away like toys once we had saved their asses _twice_. Why do we have to tell then that we have come to save them a _third_ time? _Ice's voice grew in annoyance and anger by each word. By the time he had finished that little rant, he was all but roaring down the link.

_They will not trust us completely otherwise. _Chaos's voice had slight hurt in it. _Frost, give that Chase girl a little to work on. When she figures it out; our commanders will reveal themselves. You two, on the other hand will reveal yourselves when I tell you to. Understood?_

_Understood, my lord. _I answered.

_Yes my lord. _Ice answered.

_Good. _After that one word, he retreated out of our minds to leave us at our own devices.

_I need to vent out my anger…_

_Hold on a sec. I need to set up wards so you don't destroy the whole camp if you need to vent your anger. _I answered, a little scared of my brother when he vents his anger my thrashing something.

You see, when my brother thrashed something out of anger, he tends to use the most powerful attacks he has. Last time that happened, Chaos had told us to eliminate a very sticky warlord on another planet, the warlord had insulted Chaos to a degree that my brother was driven to pure rage. Thinking back on it, I remembered that Chaos had told us to eliminate the warlord, not the whole planet.

"I need to go stop my brother from practically destroying the entire camp." I told Annabeth with a completely straight face. "But before I go; Chaos had ordered me to give you some clues to get you on the right track." Annabeth's eyes lit up like a child being given a present. "Here are your clues; you personally know all of us, except for Gamma, my brother and I have saved you before and two of us have previously been hunters." With that said, I vapour travelled to the arena, where my brother was waiting for me.

Fast as ever, I drew up a barrier of sorts around the main combat area, keeping the spectator's chairs outside. I then proceeded to pour about a quarter of my strength into it as I knew my normal power usage would not be enough to hold back my brother's rage. I signalled him that it was ready and settled back to watch the spectacular show that would be on.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And why are there protection barriers around Ice?" Alpha's voice was right behind me.

I didn't even bother to turn around. "Chaos has just told us that we need to reveal our identities and to say that he didn't take it well would be a huge understatement."

"Ah, I guess I should get out of here then?"

"Nah, I used about a quarter of my strength on those barriers, they should hold."

"Should?"

"You never know how pissed he is. So… as long as he doesn't drain himself and throw that power directly into the barrier, we should be fine."

He looked at me strangely before leaning on the fence right next to me. Together we watched the 'little' show that my twin brother was putting on.

* * *

><p>"Damn, we are so lucky; those barriers actually held back that destruction." Alpha remarked, we were back in the Chaos cabin, in my room, playing cards again.<p>

"Well, I _did_ pour quite a bit of strength into it and they almost broke before he signalled that he had enough." I said as I deal out my side of the cards again. We were playing speed once again, a game where we both were evenly matched.

"Well, since we have to reveal our identities, does that mean we can behave like ourselves again?" Alpha asked. I put down my last card and slapped the smaller pile, shuffled a little and to deal out again.

"Well, I guess so. You five will have to reveal yourselves when daughter of Athena figures out who we are. I for one can't wait to see everyone's faces."

We finished out game quickly and got ready for dinner. We both dressed simply and wore our ever present hooded cloaks. When the two of us got there, most of the other commanders had already arrived and were waiting for us.

"Hello you two, we thought we might have to walk back to the cabin to see if you had completely forgotten about dinner and stayed there playing cards." Ice remarked in a dry tone. In response, I sent an ice shard to poke him in the side and he glared at me.

"Anyway… Chase had figured out who we are, but she has sworn on the River Styx that she will not tell anyone until we decide to announce it." Delta informed us.

"I guess that means that you five will reveal yourselves tonight at the amphitheatre?" I asked.

"Yup, I guess that also means we have to call the gods in." Alpha coldly stated.

"Well, after the camp songs right?" Beta asked.

"Yeah. We'll reveal ourselves in order; that means that I'm first, then Beta, Gamma, Delta, Lota, Kappa, Lambda and finally Omega."

"Let's hope we don't cause up too much of a stir." Omega coldly stated.

* * *

><p><em>Well, it seems like Chaos decided to tell the Olympians to come. I wonder what he told them.<em>

A presence then probed my mind; I knew at once it was Chaos. _Well, I told them that there would be a 'little' surprise and they would meet some 'old friends'._

_That's lovely, anything else you wanted to say? Or did you just come because you read our thoughts again? _My brother answered.

_No, I came to tell you that I will be sending half of Theta, Nu, Omicron, Chi and Psi in for you and I will be taking back half of your current platoons. Oh, and I will also be sending your little stray friend with a new tool that I just made._

_Yes my lord._

The presence in our minds faded.

_Little stray friend? He doesn't mean _her_ does he?_

_Probably, after all, she is the only one who wasn't abandoned or lost hope completely, after all, we _did_ pick her when she was little and wandering around._

_Well, I wonder what that new tool is going to be._

_Probably a method of communication… Hey, they're about to reveal themselves._

While we had been having our mental conversation with Chaos, the commanders had gotten up from their seats and were now standing right in front of the fire. Alpha made a speech about why they were revealing themselves before flicking off his hood and causing all Hades to break loose.

Luke PoV

I flicked off my hood and waited for the attack of words and possibly daggers. Most of the campers knew they I was the former host of Kronos and the gods were present so I assumed the worse.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed and tried to run towards me, quick as a flash I had my sword out and in the guard position.

"Did you really think I would just take you back as a friend after you cheated on Percy, Annabeth?" I said in a very cold tone, I saw most of the campers flinch or wince at my tone. After she backed off, I announced in a clear tone "Luke Castellan, son or Hermes, commander of Alpha platoon."

Hermes was looking at me in amazement and slight fear that I was standing as one of the commanders of Chaos after all those years which the all thought I was dead. I stepped back in line as Beta stepped forward.

She flicked back her hood to reveal her face that so many of the hunters, gods and campers knew as Zoe Nightshade.

"Zoe?" Artemis gasped instantly. Muttering instantly broke out in the campers; I figured that not many of the campers had actually heard the full story; most of them only knew her as a constellation in the sky.

"Lady Artemis, it is an honour to see you again." Zoe answered in a grave tone, before announcing in a clear voice. "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, commander of the Beta squad."

Before anything else was said, Gamma stepped forward flicked off her hood. Artemis gasped again and looked down in guilt. Hades simply stared at the daughter who had disappeared from his realm all those years ago when Nico had disappeared. She looked at her father once and bowed before announcing "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, commander of the Gamma platoon."

As she stepped back in line, Thalia stepped forward, her eyes darting over the crowd. She flicked off her hood and almost all the immortal campers shouted out at exactly the same time.

"THALIA!" Annabeth was possibly the loudest of them all. She tried to step forward and hug Thalia, however, I saw Thalia's hand twitch just a little and Annabeth slammed into an invisible wall of air. Thalia smirked and all of the other commanders of Chaos were laughing.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, commander of Delta platoon." She said clearly before stepping back into line. By now, Annabeth had managed to scramble to her feet and glare at Thalia. That was when Lota stepped forward.

"Cynthia de Blanc, daughter of Poseidon, commander of Lota platoon." She announced in a clear tone before turning to Poseidon and nodding "Father." before stepping back into line. Kappa stepped forward and took her place.

She flicked off her hood and announced in a clear voice as Aphrodite gasped and started crying. "Jennifer Pheobe Iris, Jenny, daughter of Aphrodite, commander of Kappa platoon." She stepped back into line as her mother stared at her; I almost felt sorry for Aphrodite, knowing that her daughter had control over fire. Lambda then stepped forward.

"Lance de Blanc, son of Poseidon, commander of Lambda platoon. And yes, before you ask, Cynthia is my older sister." He sent Poseidon a glare before he went back into line. I knew that next to that egoistic jerk called Mathew, Cynthia and Lance had been his next favourite, however, being the same person who had chased Percy away, he had forgotten about them and they had joined Chaos.

Nico stepped forward and with a slight glance at his sister, he flicked of his hood to reveal his face. I would have sworn I heard Hades gasp and his eyes widen as he saw his son. Nico stepped forward and bowed to his father as he announced what most of them already knew. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, commander of Omega platoon." He said simply before stepping back in line.

It was then that Ice stepped forward and announced to us that Chaos was sending more troops to help us. He then turned to us and told us to get half of our platoon packing to go back to base. Together we walked back to the Chaos, ignoring the attempts to stop us and the stares that were directed at our backs.

Frost PoV

"Well! That was a very good source of amusement. You should have seem the looks on their faces when they realised who had been training them. The looks on the immortal camper's faces when they realised that 'Alpha' had been training them the same way that Luke had trained them at swordsmanship." I remarked as we lounged in the main room.

"Well, at least we had out fun whacking the campers while it lasted." Alpha replied with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well, let's get some rest for tomorrow, no doubt we will have some questions on our hands." Ice remarked in a very dry tone. With that, he walked back to his room.

"Well, good night everyone." I said simply as I stood up, walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I sighed and wondered how the gods and immortal campers would take my brother's and my own identity.

I fell asleep with strange thoughts clouding my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Zoegurl49, lightningkid333, Everlastingice277, xIHeartCupcakes, BobJacksonSSJ, legomaster, Bravo, Daughter of Chaos 98, PheoNox Hi I will KILL u, Ariel Night, Forex and Sam Joy Jackson for reviewing.<strong>

**Anyway... for anyone who still doesnt know, R&R!**


	11. Lorelei

**Disclaimer: Not mine… **

**Hey, here's a longer chapter cause I might not be updating for a bit. I am playing quite a few games so my chapters might slow down a little bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Lorelei<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost PoV<p>

_Yes my lord, I understand._

_Good, now make sure your brother follows those orders as well. On a happier note, your friend will be arriving today._

With that Chaos retreated out of my mind and I felt a fresh wave of anger from my brother. It was so strong, I almost felt angry myself.

_Woah! Calm yourself! _The anger retreated… just a little bit. _I have never, ever, felt you this angry before._

_Why do we have to reveal ourselves literally a day after the others did? We already are going to be facing questions from the gods about them, we do _not _need more._

_Well, I think Chaos simply likes to make things dramatic… sort of like Zeus when you think about it._

The anger faded into laughter. _Yeah, remember what Poseidon said that day we went to Olympus with Zeus's Master Bolt?_

_God of the theatre. _I laughed with him.

_Well, back to the problem on our hands… revealing ourselves._

_Yeah, nearly forgot about that. At least Chaos let us choose when and how to reveal ourselves._

_True, the others didn't get to choose. _Silence in our minds as we thought over this problem.

_What about this… _I quickly explained my plan to him. _And so, we can reveal ourselves and then disappear like we always do._

_As always… Do you even change? Must it always be 'carry out Chaos's orders and then disappear?_

_Yup, that's me!_

_Well, I guess that means today we gather the Olympians and campers to show them._

_Easy, I can tell the Olympians to come to the arena so we can show them the true extent of our powers._

_The gods will come so they will see why the two of us are the two most powerful beings in the universe._

_Yup, I'll reveal myself first, to smooth the way._

_Deal, I hate them more than you to anyway._

_Anyway, let's go greet our other platoons._

* * *

><p>It turned out that the one Chaos had referred to as out 'little stray friend' was who we thought it would be; Lorelei, or as we know her; Snow. When I saw her face as she looked around Camp Half-Blood, I remembered the first time I had met her.<p>

_Flashback – about 50 years ago_

I was walking through the forest; it was a lonely place as humans were yet to chop down the trees here. I knew that this forest was swarming with monsters that not many had encountered before so I was determined to find out every monster which lived in these woods. Suddenly, a shrill scream filled the air. Without thinking, I ran in the general direction of the voice.

Another scream made me turn left sharply slamming into some hanging vines with thorns which ripped at the skin of my palms as I pushed them aside. I stumbled into a clearing just as a little girl burst out of the shadows on the exact opposite side of the clearing to me. Without hesitating, I drew a little water from the flask at my side to form an ice shard, just as a large shadow burst out of the shadows, chasing the clearly terrified little girl. I threw it at the black mass and it wailed in pain, it was not a sound I had heard before but it bled _silver_ blood.

My eyes widened in amazement as I stared at the dying beast. It gave one last spasm and collapsed into shadows, the blood disappearing with it. I then turned to the little girl who was whimpering in fear and still staring at the spot where the monster had been.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked softly as I walked next to her and came down on one knee so we would be at the same eye level.

"L-L-Lorelei" She answered, obviously still shaken. She then started sniffling as she sobbed. _Probably about the family or friends that she just lost _I thought to myself.

"Shh… It's all right now, you're safe now." I said as I held her, letting her cry to her heart's content. I knew how it felt like to be abandoned and left alone in the world and it seemed like no-one cared about you.

Lorelei lifted her head up slightly and I caught sight of her eyes. It was a sea green, just like Ice's eyes. I thought that there was no way… Poseidon's child was in my hands and yet she was broken. _Just another one that had been heart-broken by their father. _I thought bitterly.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked her, my voice quiet and gentle. She instantly looked me straight in the eyes, hope shining brightly.

"Can I?" She asked, her eyes pleading me to take her with me. I knew that I was probably going to be lectured by Chaos or my brother or even one of the commanders; but I couldn't help it. Lorelei was one of my half siblings and I was _not_ going to leave her to get eaten by monsters and yet I was unwilling to go anywhere near camp.

"Yes." My voice was soft, but she heard and she instantly hugged me. Her tears had stopped flowing and she had almost knocked me over. I decided to up the stakes a little to give me an edge in the argument that was probably going to happen when I got back to the void. "Would you like me to be your big sister?" Technically, I already was, but she didn't know that and I was not planning to tell her until she had joined Chaos.

"Yes!" She almost yelled, I smiled as she jumped up with a _very_ stupid smile on her face. The expression reminded me of Ice when he was still Percy.

"Okay, now hold on and whatever you do, always stay behind me. Okay?" I looked at the little girl who had calmed down enough to think rationally. She looked up, her eyes hardening and she nodded. I quickly vapour travelled the two of us to the void.

_End Flashback_

Looking back on it, the result of that little stunt in bringing Lorelei to the Void had been well worth it. She had brightened my life considerably and my brother had even become a little more human as Lorelei had _insisted_ on playing with him and testing his patience not to blow her up.

_Flashback – 2 years after Lorelei came to the void_

I was training at the arena as usual when I saw a familiar black haired little girl walked into the arena. I smiled as I saw her walk in and waited for whoever was responsible for her for today show up. WE had rostered up some people who had been willing to keep her out of trouble and handed out certain days and times that they would be responsible for her. Seconds later, a familiar person in their cloak ran in after her.

"Lorelei, you shouldn't be wondering around. It's dangerous, you might get hurt." He exclaimed as he caught up to her. I couldn't resist teasing the commander of Alpha.

"Dangerous to her or dangerous to you once I find out?" I called over to him. He instantly paled as he realised that I was there and bowed. I sighed and signalled for him to get up; I hated it when people bowed to me, I had tried to make them treat me like an equal but they never seemed to understand.

"Um… Er… C-c-commander Frost." He finally stuttered out. I sighed and stepped forward to take Lorelei's hand to lead her back to her room.

"Alpha, it really isn't that hard to keep a little girl in a room…" I said sarcastically as I walked the two of them back to Lorelei's room. "Have you tried using a lock?" I smirked as I said that as his face went red with embarrassment.

"I-I-I never thought of that." He replied frankly. I almost laughed but caught myself last second. By this time, we had reached her room and Alpha took over taking her and keeping her happy so she wouldn't wonder around.

I turned around to walk back to the arena just as my brother contacts me to have a duel in the arena.

_Hey, could we have a little duel at the arena? No powers, just weapons._

_Coming._

To quicken things up, I vapour-travelled to the arena. Just as my vapour spread out again, my brother walked through the door.

_End Flashback_

Ice PoV

So it turns out Chaos had decided to send Snow into the mission with us. She was possibly the third most powerful person in the forces of Chaos, not including Chaos himself of course. I remembered the times that a commander or soldier would run into my room and ask whether I had seen her running around.

I looked at my sister and saw that she was daydreaming once again. I poked around in her head and realised that she was thinking about the number of times the commanders had run into her training sessions looking for Lorelei.

I snapped her out of her daze my snapping my fingers under her nose. She jumped a little and then glared at me. I pressed my lips together to supress my laughter at her surprise. I then turned to see squads 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 from the platoons that we had here teleport in one way or another back to the void. I sighed and walked down to call the troops to formation, my sister following right behind me.

"Troops!" I called out, instantly the soldiers stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at me. "Fall in for inspection!" There was a flurry of movement as the troops sorted themselves out. The platoons that had already arrived here also arranged themselves on the planes.

"Alpha platoon ready for inspection!" Luke called out from the front of his platoon. He was always the fastest of all the platoon leaders to get their platoons ready for inspection. His call was followed seconds later by Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, Nico, Cynthia, Lance, Jennifer and the others. Finally Snow called out from the front of the neatly organised platoons.

"Forces of Chaos ready for inspection Commander Ice!"

I sighed in annoyance and muttered under my breath "Why is it they always have to be so formal," my sister heard that much and started to giggle under her breath. I knew it was because she never had to make a fool out of herself as I always called out the orders to fall in, "What? Can't they ever be informal with me in public or even call me just 'Ice' without adding in the 'Commander'?" She simply giggled louder.

_You inform them of the formation of our defence and such. I'm going to Olympus to talk to some gods about a little demonstration. _Frost's voice sounded smug as she told me this.

_Fine! Have it your way!_

_Well… would you prefer to be the one to talk to the gods? _She seemed hopeful that she would not have to discuss strategies with the troops.

_Good point, I'd rather talk to the troops._

_Exactly. _The smug tone had returned once again.

She vanished in a cloud of water vapour.

Frost PoV

_Oh, this is handy… the one person who I would rather avoid is the only person in the throne room right now._

_Well, good luck sis!_

_Shut it._

Poseidon was sitting on his throne with a look in his eyes that told anyone who had ever seen someone that was daydreaming; he was daydreaming. I decided to put a hit in for my brother and created an ice warrior with its double handed sword held so it was as though he had swung it down to break Poseidon's skull. I then cleared my throat to wait for a very amusing reaction.

Poseidon's reaction was far more amusing that I thought it would be. He jumped and slammed his head into the ice blade. This was when he noticed the ice warrior and sent a wave of water at it. I hadn't enchanted the ice to stay frozen so it melted. By this time I was cracking up and I could feel my brother looking through my recent memories to see what had made me laugh. Right after he found out what I had done, I could feel him laughing too.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Poseidon's roar was probably what made the rest of the gods and goddesses flash into the throne room. They were met by a scene of me laughing my head off, Poseidon in a rage and the throne room flooded by his wave of water.

They stayed silent for a few minutes and then there was an assault of questions. I only managed to hear a few clearly.

"What have you done to the room, Kelp head?" That was obviously Athena.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" was probably Ares.

The rest of them were surprised yelps squeals or demands for what was going on or questions of what had happened. I was still laughing my head off and trying to catch my breath and Poseidon was still seething with rage so we couldn't answer. I finally managed to stop myself from laughing so I looked up at the Olympians and I saw Apollo's eyes widen in shock.

_Oh shi-_

I quickly masked my blessing from him once again. I saw that he was still staring at me in shock and I knew at once he had realised who I was. I sent him a pleading look that told him not to tell the others. Not yet anyway. By now, Poseidon had managed to supress his rage enough to explain what had happened. I forged a quick mind link with Apollo and sent him a few thoughts.

_Hey, before you ask any questions let me tell you some things first._

_Yah! How are you in my head! _He yelped out loud and the others looked at him. He muttered the statement under his breath and the other gods and goddesses eyed him curiously.

_Think the words you want say. That's how these mind links work._

_Okay… so Aria…_

_Don't call me 'Aria' now. I am known as Frost. _By now, the gods were looking between the two of us because we seemed like the only ones who knew what was going on. _Meet me on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, about 2am will do._

Before he could reply, I cut off the link and turned to the Olympians to announce our decision to show them some more of our powers.

"My brother and I have decided to show you the extent of our powers. We are inviting you to come along to witness this. This demonstration will take place in three days' time." I said simply before I vapour travelled back to Camp.

I was still walking back down the hill when my brother decided to contact me.

_So… how did it go?_

_Horrible. Apollo has managed to figure out who I am, but the gods will probably be attending our little 'demonstration' in three days' time._

_Come to the cabin. Snow has our new communication devices._

I sped up my pace a little so I could see our new communication devices. Chaos had decided that all the commanders had to have some form of communication about ten years ago.

It turned out that this communication device a method of communication that would be easily used; even when locked in combat. They were arm bands; the left one had our own personal symbol on it while the right had our symbol on one side while the other had the symbol of all the other platoon leaders plus Ice, Snow and me. I communicate with a certain person; you tapped their symbol on your right band and spoke into the left one. To stop speaking to them; you tapped their symbol again. To speak to all of them; you tapped your own symbol on the right band. To speak to groups; you tapped multiple symbols.

When you received a message the symbol of the person contacting you would glow on your right cuff and the voice would echo through your head; much like my link with my brother. To turn off the entire communication device; you tapped both the armbands together five times in a row quickly.

By the time this explanation had finished; it was getting close to midnight. I sighed and headed for the beach, I needed to calm my nerves and listening to the waves crash onto the sandy shore was the best way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to lightningkid333, mrpuppy, Ariel Night, Hi I will KILL u, PheoNox, Everlastingice277 and BILIUS for reviewing<strong>

**Forex **Ice is Percy and Frost is Aria

**Mr. Ahh** Sorry, I just find Frost easier to write than Ice cause I base most of my OCs on my friend's personalities while Percy is one of the original characters.

**Well, please review!**


	12. Conversations

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. My work didn't save once and I lost about half the chapter, then after that I realised how horrible my first attempt at writing this chapter was and started over again. I'm sorry but I can't write romance no matter how hard I try so there's only two options open to me here; get someone else to write the romance scenes for me or ditch the romance scenes all together.**

**If you are interested in this, read this paragraph, if not, then skip to the next one. If you are interested, please write what you would have done for the talk between Aria and Apollo and the talk between Artemis and Percy. Depending on the quality of the work people submit to me, I might continue putting little romance scenes, if not, then I will avoid writing any romance at all.**

**Anyway, have fun reading this chapter; it's a little longer than the normal chapters and about the same length of the one before. Have fun reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Conversations<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost PoV<p>

Breathing to the rhythm of the waves crashing onto the sandy shore was relaxing. I slipped into meditation and felt the flow of energy and life in this world. The ocean was stable as far as I could feel; the trees behind me were swaying in rhythm to the gentle breeze.

The Earth of the other hand was unstable. The flow of energy had been moved around so constantly that the energy that was residing in the earth no longer co-operated with the forces around it. It had been manipulated to grant Gaea and her minions extra strength. I sighed; the energy manipulation would make them stronger for maybe half a century or so, but eventually the energy would run out and leave Gaea so weak that even a half trained demigod would be able to defeat her.

I reached out to the flow of energy for the elements around and gathered a little from each of the elements to store them away for later use. I only took a little from each and the same amount from each of the elements because the elements would become unbalanced if a single being took too much.

I felt warmth behind me and knew at once that I had meditated for too long. It felt like the sun had just risen right behind my back. I tied off my link to the energy and opened my eyes just as Apollo sat down beside me. His face showed no emotion as he stared straight ahead to the sea. It stayed silent for a few minutes before I could no longer bear it.

"Well?"

He turned to me and I saw his eyes. They were full of emotion; betrayal, heartbreak, pain and surprisingly, love. "Well what? You disappear off to some random place, leave everyone who cared about you behind and now you come back after a century and all you can say is 'well'?" He sounded angry and yet relieved at the same time.

"Sorry, I never thought you cared about me." That much was true; I _didn't_ think the he cared about me because of the times I had taken a look at the gods they hadn't shown any indication of missing us at all.

"'_Never thought I cared about you'_? I spent the entire decade after you disappeared looking for you! I looked everywhere I could reach! I tried to look for the blessing I gave you and found _no trace at all _of what had happened to you! _AND YOU SAY I DON'T CARE!"_ Apollo's voice got louder and angrier and by the end of his rant he was practically shouting. I couldn't help but think after I processed all that information

_Thank the gods I decided to put sound wards around here._

It was about then that I realised that Apollo was radiating much more heat than normal and the sand he had been sitting on had turned to glass.

"Look, I'm sorry I never tried to contact you, I'm sorry I never realised that you cared about me and I'm sorry that I ever hurt you in any way." I said solemnly. I knew that he would be able to detect how truthful these words were. "I know now that you care about me, but I can't stay. Even _if _I can find it in myself to forgive Poseidon for what he had done to my brother, I have sworn my loyalty to Chaos and I will stay loyal to Chaos."

Apollo sighed, "I know you are loyal to the ones who care about and are loyal to you, after all, that _is_ your fatal flaw."

"I'm glad you understand."

"But, Aria -"

"Don't call me that." I said instantly, it was now a reflex ever since Alpha had been told who I was.

"Sorry. But Frost, this is one thing I never got to say to you before you joined Chaos: I love you."

Those three words melted my heart like ice in boiling water. Despite the years that had passed; I still loved Apollo. I knew I should have left behind my feelings as a commander of Chaos; however, I couldn't. I kept my feelings hidden and hoped with all my heart that Apollo would understand.

"Apollo, I love you too but I have sworn my loyalty to Chaos and I will honour that promise to my last breath."

"I understand that. I just wanted to let you know." There was a pause as both of use looked at each other. "You _are_ immortal now right?"

I nodded before wondering why he would ask me that kind of question.

"Well I guess that means I can give you my full blessing." Before I could react he leaned and pressed his lips to mine. I blinding golden flash surrounded the two of us; however, I didn't notice this.

Ice PoV

Something had happened last night with my sister and I needed to know what. There were three main clues which had told me this. First was the fact that she seemed distracted all the time. Second was that Apollo seemed to be staring at her longingly; I had to restrain myself from bashing him up for eyeing my sister. Third was that my sister was only allowing me to see the part of her mind which was what she was thinking right now.

_Hey, Frost!_

_Yeah?_

_What happened last night? You've been acting strangely lately._

_Nothing! I'm fine, just… give me some time; it's just a bit of a shock to me that Apollo knows who I really am._

_You like him don't you?_

_No! _That reply came too fast. I knew at once.

_Liar._

_Fine! I like him ok?_

_Yup, now I have something to tease you about._

_Oh stop! I know that you have a crush on Artemis. _I instantly blushed, even though my sister had told me in my mind. _Let me tell you this, she like you too._

_No way. She's the goddess of _virginity_. There is no way that it will work out. _

_You never know till you try. Oh and nothing is going to happen between me and Apollo, I loyal to Chaos and will always be… Oh, here's Artemis now, looks like she's telling the hunters something._

_Oh whatever sis!_

_Well, I'm going to start setting up for our little 'performance' in two days. I'll need your help tomorrow if I want to make sure the campers don't get blasted._

_Alright, anything to do today?_

_Err… get four medium sized power crystals ready for me. I'll be needing them if I want to make sure the campers don't get hit by our stray attacks and the reflected force doesn't build up._

_Which type of crystal?_

_We'll definitely need at least one Null crystal to stop our regular magic attacks. Amber can be used to stop any heat from escaping, diamond to strengthen the barrier and something to bind all of the runes and the power of the crystals together._

_Will gold work for the binding?_

_It will. Time to get busy storing up my energy in those crystals for the demonstration._

There was a silence as I walked back to my room to gather up the crystals. Laying them out and filling them up until they were holding a reasonable amount of energy. It was then that my sister decided to give me a little more advice.

_Hey, you should have a talk to Artemis. When we left to look for you, she seemed worried. If I didn't know any better I'd say that she actually cares quite a bit for you, even though you are a boy. _The last part sounded as though she was teasing me again.

_Fine, but if I die, I am so taking it out on you._

_You can't die… idiot. We were made invincible by Chaos when we had been fully trained._

_Shut it sis._

Silence fell once again as both of us had nothing to say.

_Just have a talk to her about why you left this place. I'm sure she will understand. I'm pretty sure that if you reveal to her who we are before you reveal it to everyone else she will forgive you faster._

_Fine. Where is she?_

_Archery range. Good luck brother._

I headed off to the archery range and saw Artemis talking to her hunters. I approached and hoped that she would listen to me before she would probably try to kill me.

Artemis PoV

I was informing my hunters that I would be attending another council meeting when one of the commanders of Chaos walked up to me. From looking at the cloak I assumed it to be one of the two twins who commanded the forces all together. I looked at the cloak's colour and saw it was royal blue with a gold trim; the colours for the main commander.

"Lady Artemis, I wish to speak with you."

_So… This one has some manners after all. _I thought to myself as he stayed away from my hunters; almost as though he knew what would happen if he tried to go anywhere near them.

"Very well." I said simply before walking towards the forest. I kept walking until I was sure there was no-one within earshot before I turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Artemis, do you recognise me?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth I thought it as familiar.

_Where have I heard this voice before? _That was when the truth hit me. The two main commanders of Chaos had told us they were over 100 years old. That was correct for two of our main lost heroes; Aria and Percy. They had told us they were twins, just like Aria and Percy. Aria had been blessed by my brother and we certainly did know those two. I looked at the figure standing in front of me and said the one word that was on my mind.

"Percy?"

He nodded and flicked off his hood, revealing his familiar sea green eyes and messy black hair. I stared at him with so many questions swimming through my head. It was then that thunder rumbled in the skies and I was reminded of the council meeting that I needed to attend. Percy seemed to notice as he sighed and looked at the sky.

"Meet me at midnight tonight on the beach. I'll explain then." After telling me that he walked back to the camp. I sighed and flashed to the Olympian throne room for another boring meeting.

Ice PoV

_Well, that went well. _My sister's sounded as though she was relieved and yet her voice had a slight trace of sarcasm in it.

_It did go well. _I stayed silent for a while before I asked my sister for a favour. _Could you find me a flower I can give her?_

_Why not make it special and make it out of ice?_

_I'm not as good at fashioning ice sculpture or whatever you call them as you. Could you make an ice flower for me to give to Artemis? It would be nice if it were everlasting ice._

_Fine, but I need something to ground it to… _She stayed silent for a little while before she replied, this time her tone was smug. _I'll bind it to your feelings for her. That way she will know when you stop truly loving her and she can kill you when it melts._

_Thanks sis._

_No problem._

Frost PoV

It was finally time for the demonstration. Two of the Olympians already knew who we truly were; I briefly wondered how many had guessed. The Olympians and Hades had already arrived and were talking to their children both inside and outside the forces of Chaos.

I waited in the arena and checked for possibly the hundredth time that the protection circle was completely enclosed and could hold my brother's and my own power in check. The arena slowly filled up and when the last god took sat down I announced that we would be sparring against each other and the protection circle would be keeping any stray energy from escaping.

Both my brother and I stepped into the protection circle and I activated the runes. It was then that I heard Alpha's voice in my head.

_There's an entire army of monsters out here. Leading them is Kampe._

This was closely followed by each of the platoon leaders.

_Kronos is leading an army of about two hundred this side._

_Hyperion leading this side, about two hundred monsters this side._

_Prometheus is on this side, leading about four hundred._

_Oceanus is leading some sea monsters here._

_Erebus is here too. He's leading some of those silver blood monsters._

_Pontus is on the other side of the Ocean._

After all those voices faded away, I exchanged looks with my brother. Our expressions screamed one word; shit. I leaned down and purposely deactivated the runes and absorbed half of the power we had stored in them.

"Everyone arm up! There are seven titans and primordial gods that are just about to attack!" My brother shouted out. There was an instant flurry of movement as everyone scrambled to get to out of the stands and to where their weapons or armour were. I tapped my symbol on my right arm band and spoke into my left one. "Arm up, everyone go where you are needed, campers are preparing to attack."

_Got it. _All the voices of the commanders echoed in my head at once.

"Go into your own elements, Xi; prepare three of your squads as healers in the big house, the other two squads are to fight using your poison fumes from those cloth balls that you all like to carry around."

_Got it. They repeated once again._

_Squads in position. _Alpha was first in position once again. He was closely followed by the others and finally Xi's voice was in my head.

_Squads ready, squads five, seven and nine are in the big house preparing it for any injured._

_Enemy approaching. _Was said by many of the squad members at once as all around Camp Half-Blood, the enemy charged and started attacking, breaking through the magical barriers in a matter of seconds.

The first battle for Camp Half-Blood had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**Special thanks to lightningkid333, Neon Glow Black, Avardsin, Zoegurl, Ariel Night, Hi I will KILL you, PheoNox, anonymous, Everlastingice277, mrpuppy and Everlasting Snow Princess for reviewing.**

**Hey, I'll be updating more often once school starts because I get more inspiration when I'm daydreaming while playing cards with my friends than just sitting at home.**

**Review please!**


	13. Cursed Weapons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

**Sorry. Most of the time I just hadn't been bothered to write and I had a little lack of inspiration for the last part. Just a little warning directed to anyone who can't take blood, this chapter is a little bloody. If you don't want to read that part, it's the second 'Third PoV'. **

**I would have written a little longer, it just felt like a good place to end the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Cursed Weapons<strong>

* * *

><p>Third PoV<p>

There was something different about the aura of the weapons that the titans' and primordial gods' weapons. The aura surrounding the weapons were different to what they were meant to be. For example, Kronos's scythe should have radiated the power of time; the one he was carrying now seemed to radiate a more sinister energy. The monster's weapons seemed to be normal weapons while the primordial gods had the special ones.

_"Watch out for those weapons. I think they might be cursed in some way." _Frost's voice echoed through all the commanders' heads.

_"Sis, I think it's best if you banished them to the void. You have the best control over that power out of us anyway."_

_"Okay." _She paused, gathering her energy to form seven ice daggers. Anyone who could see the daggers would know that they were no ordinary daggers; the hilt was made of ice, but the blade of the dagger was a thin layer of ice that held a swirling darkness that radiated power. Each of the dagger's ice was linked so that when a certain immortal's blood touched it, it would melt once that certain immortal's blood touched it.

_"Alpha, Beta, you two take on Kampe. I know the two of you should be enough to avoid those weapons. Be careful."_

_"Got it." _The two of them replied in unison through the communication device. That dagger disappeared in a cloud of water vapour.

_"Brother, Lota and Lambda, you three take on Pontus and Oceanus. I know that two of you would be more than enough, but try to avoid those weapons. They seem different from their normal weapons."_

_"Consider it done." _Ice replied the same time Lota and Lambda said _"Roger." _Those two daggers also disappeared in a cloud of water vapour.

_"Nu, take on your father with Delta."_

_"Got it." _The two of them replied in unison. That dagger also disappeared in a cloud of water vapour.

_"Chi, Psi, Erebus is yours."_

_"I'd love to take on my father." _That dagger vapour-travelled to one of them.

_"Prometheus… Kappa and Omnicron." _That dagger vanished as well.

_"So that means Hyperion is Omega and Theta's." _My brother finished for me. That dagger disappeared as well.

_"Yup, Xi, you should do the healing for the wounded. I'm not sure what those weapons can do."_

_"Roger." _Xi's voice came back.

_"Good luck everyone. Snow, go with Ice, you'll be safe there. We need to try keep the campers safe, they won't be able to defend themselves too well."_

_Brother, please protect Snow. _I added through the telepathic link.

_I will. _He replied.

I braced myself for the explosions of power that would tear through the valley soon as the forces of Chaos would defeat the primordial gods. The first came not even five minutes after I had sent the dagger away; it was the dagger for Pontus. I forced the power to pool around Pontus and Pontus only. The power fought against me but as soon as Pontus had been banished to the void, I forced the power to collapse, closing the portal to the void.

I repeated the process with all the others as controlling the portals to the void slowly drained away my power. I was waiting for the final portal; the one with Erebus to open.

It was then that I felt a lurch of power. I instantly traced the source to where Chi and Psi were fighting Erebus. As I arrived, I saw Erebus sink his sword made of pure shadows into Chi's weapon hand. She dropped her daggers with a cry of pain as the sword pierced her hand through the blessing of Chaos. My eyes widened in surprise as I registered the fact that the sword had struck Chi through the blessing. Thinking fast, I tapped my symbol on my right arm guard.

_"The primordial god's weapons are able to hit through the blessing of Chaos. Be careful when you fight the in the future. Omega, get Chi back to the infirmary. Xi, heal her quickly."_

Very soon after I had said that, Chi had vanished in a pool of shadows and Dante was being more cautious of Erebus's shadow sword.

I tapped my necklace and twirled my fan around my wrist; forming my normal sword. I grimaced as I realised that my power was running very low. I decided as I ran into battle that it would be better if I relied on my sword work more than my powers in this battle.

I blocked a blow aimed at a gap in Psi's defences and realised that if I didn't attempt to strike Erebus; he wouldn't be able to strike me. I stayed on defence; blocking all the blows aimed at Psi, it aggravated Erebus to such a level that he shouted and several tendrils; made of shadows, lashed out at the two of us. One took me by surprise and left a nasty welt on my left forearm.

Psi wasn't so lucky. There more aiming for him than there was for me. The first one smashed into his shield; taking him by surprise as he took a step back to regain his balance. The second one came up from behind him and struck the back of his locked knees. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Two caught him in the stomach; he doubled over, gasping for breath. Finally, the last one struck the back of his head; knocking him unconscious.

All I saw was Psi falling to the ground and before being smashed in the stomach. Before I could cry out for him to watch out, another tendril smashing him in the back of the head; knocking him out. I reached for my communication device on my right arm; only for my left arm to be seized by another tendril as it pinned both my arms to my side. My sword fell with a clatter and silence reigned across the clearing.

The first to move was Erebus; who had used up a large amount of power controlling the shadow tendrils. It was him turning to look at his fallen son with disgust. He stayed there for a few seconds before turning to me. Pure hatred burned in his eyes as he met mine.

"You destroyed so many of my followers and creations." His voice was laced in anger as he growled. I couldn't reply as the tendrils were tightening their hold on me so I had to gasp for breath.

The shadows engulfed me and all of a sudden we weren't in Camp Half-blood any more.

It was a large room I knew that much from the very little light that was in the room. My eyes tuned to the darkness as I realised exactly where I was and that I was in deep trouble. The walls seemed like they were constantly moving and swirling as though they would reach out and swallow you any second. I could see a single throne that stood on a raised dais. It was then that I saw the shadowy figure of Erebus walking towards it. Even as I watched; Erebus sat upon the throne and looked down on me.

It was Erebus's own palace. I was stuck in the underworld, in Erebus's own palace, there was no-one to help me and I was running very low on power. Just great.

I mentally sighed and looked at my body; still wrapped in shadows. I inched my hands together so I could tap my own sign to call for help. Erebus on the other hand had other ideas.

The shadows surrounding me suddenly morphed and I found myself hanging in mid-air; supported by two chains which were bound to my wrist and the ceiling, leaving my arms spread out and myself fully exposed to any attack Erebus might launch.

He stood from his throne and walked around me. He touched my communication device on my right arm. He suddenly jerked back as though he had been shocked. I smirked inwardly as I realised Chaos had probably made them so only one of us could touch them. His eyes flared again and the chains binding me tightened further; stretching me even more and almost cutting off the circulation to my hands.

He looked coldly at me once again and I could feel something drilling into my head… I snapped myself out of the trance and put up my mental defences. I could feel him still trying to get into my thoughts and smirked inwardly once again; Chaos himself had trained me to keep others out of my thoughts. He had tapped into the power of the void and assaulted my mental defences for at least an hour straight before giving me a brief rest for ten minutes before starting the process all over again. After this kind of drilling for a century, it was no wonder that keeping Erebus out was very simple.

He finally gave up and glided back to his throne. Sitting on it once again as he regarded me hanging there; apparently completely hopeless.

Third PoV

He finally came to a decision after a few minutes of eyeing the hanging figure before him. Drawing his shadow sword; he changed its form into a deadly looking dagger. Its jagged edges seemed to slice the very air as Erebus walked forward towards the hanging figure of the commander before him.

He lifted Frost's head gently using his left hand; his right holding the horrible dagger. Their eyes met; one burning with pure determination and the other had a wicked glint in it. Erebus smirked and placed the dagger on her left forearm; just below the armguard. He slowly applied pressure to it until it drew blood. His eyes were still on Frost's as he saw her jaw muscles tighten in determination not to cry out. He pressed it deeper and saw her eyes starting to water.

Slowly but surely he pressed the dagger all the way to the bone. The blood splattering onto the floor in huge amounts as the dagger cut through the flesh and muscle as well as the blood vessels. Tears began to cascade towards the floor as well; and yet the commander made not even a sob or a whimper of pain.

Erebus's eyes burned in hatred and he lost his temper, jerking the jagged edged dagger upwards along the entire forearm; it left a long jagged cut which blood poured out of. It was then that Frost made her first noise since arriving at Erebus's palace.

She gasped in pain when he twisted the dagger slightly when it was still in her arm. When it was dragged across a little she cried out in pain and as it was dragged out more; she screamed in pain at the dagger tearing through her muscles, flesh and skin. Erebus smirked that he had managed to get a cry of pain out of the commander of Chaos and left the room; as he left; the wicked dagger was slowly leaving a trail of blood drops behind him.

Frost PoV

All I can think about is pain. My blood is leaving me; it's so cold, it hurts so much. I sobbed and winced in pain as my arm moved. Another wave of pain exploded from my left arm. My thoughts trail off as I lose consciousness.; I think about every mission I had ever done for Chaos, I think about how long my brother had stood up for me, I think about how I had two places in the Universe; one with Chaos, the other with my father…

I think about my mother and all the good times we had together, I think about… wait. _Apollo._

_That's right, the blessing._

I let all my thought of him surface in my head; the time we first met him when Lady Artemis had summoned him, the time he had gone against the laws and come to assist us on our quest to save Lady Artemis from Atlas. The last two thoughts were the strongest; the time he had blessed me just after my brother had left and the time he had kissed me on the beach.

By the time I had finished reliving all my memories of him. The pain was just a throb. The bleeding had stopped; all that was left was a long, nasty, angry red scab. I moved my hand just a little and a sharp pain shot up my arm. I grimaced in pain and then mentally compared it to what it had been only minutes before and sighed in relief.

_Thank you Apollo._

I sighed and I notice all the blood that was still on the floor. I winced as I realised that all of it was mine. My power was still running low, though I gathered up what was left of it to replenish some of my blood. Completely drained, I fell into sleep, knowing that if anyone came nearby; my senses would wake me.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Forex, Hi I will KILL u, Angel of Sparta, Everlastingice277, Avardsin, lightningkid333, PheoNox, g and magic-demigod223.<strong>

**Almost killed me to do that to Frost.**

**Once again, I am very sorry. Please review, I'll try to update very soon.**


	14. Light and Dark

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Here's a quick update. I might not be updating for a while, I have a few assignments and such to finish off.**

**Chapter 13: Light and Dark**

Frost PoV

My eyes snapped open suddenly as I detected another presence in the room. I frowned after a while as I realised that the presence was not Erebus. He was somewhere else in the palace. The presence was…

"Dante?" I gasped out as I saw the familiar cloaked figure on the floor. He didn't reply.

"Dante…" I said a little louder. Still no reply. I gathered my wits and took a breath. Knowing that this would probably annoy him.

"Richardson!" I called out. He instantly tried to move his hand to his weapon. That was when I realised that his body was completely wrapped in shadows. He stopped suddenly as he realised who had called out his family name.

"Commander Frost? What are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat surprised that I had been captured.

"You try creating, maintaining and the sealing six portals to the void, see how much power you have after that. Not to mention that I had to make those daggers so they would react to each primordial gods' blood." I replied, slightly annoyed at how they always took me as having limitless power. Chaos was yet to give me the power to tap into the void's power which _was_ limitless.

"Sorry about that commander." he said back, clearly unsure about how much power it took to make something that strong. There was silence for a few minutes as he struggled with his bonds. "Any ideas on how to get out of this situation?"

"Not as of now. I just have to hope that my brother finds a way to get some power to me. I've replenished a bit from having some rest, but I need to have at least half power before I take on Erebus in his own palace. Here he has his own power at his call."

"Damn, I think I can help with sealing off my father's power sources once we get free. I know where most of the places where it is stored is and I can detect my father's power easily."

"That's good, but first we need to get out of these damned shadow bonds."

"I wouldn't try if I were you." A cold voice echoed through the room where the two of us were being kept. That was when I realised that Erebus was leaning against one of the shadowy walls. I had been so distracted that I had stopped sensing his aura around the room.

"There's more than one thing binding you. The shadows are one, the other is that shadow gloves that is on your hands right now. Those will bind you to this palace so you cannot stray beyond the gates." He smirked at the two us before he continued. "There is a way to remove them… but it is dangerous and even _I'm _not sure about what might happen to you if you try."

He gave one last cold laugh before he disappeared. I muttered under my breath several solutions to the problem but kept coming back to two of them; _Erebus used shadows, so shadows should be able to undo it, but he also said that he didn't know what would happen if we managed to undo it… maybe it isn't shadows… _and _Erebus is a user of shadows and darkness… maybe we need the exact opposite; light…_

So many thoughts were going through my head as I tried to get a solid solution to getting rid of these damned gloves. I almost didn't notice a new presence in the palace.

Almost.

I was muttering about how light might be able to undo the gloves when I felt a twinge of power in the palace. I looked at Dante and knew that he had probably sensed it too by the way that he was staring at the direction that I had sensed it. I closed my eyes to try get a better read on the power and found one power that was overriding the others; light.

I muttered just loud enough for Dante to hear "Light? Who has a reading of mostly light? Apollo would be one… no he has the heat of the sun more than light… Hyperion? No… his light is harsher than this… Who is it…?"

"Reading of mostly light?" Dante replied, snapping me out of my thoughts for a while. I was about to go back to thinking about who it might be when Dante continued. "That should be Aether, primordial god of light. My father has been fighting a war against him ever since I was born. I'm pretty sure that he has been fighting a war against Aether for longer than the gods have ruled."

"Of course… Light, pure light. That is probably Aether…" I stopped myself before I said any more as Erebus entered the throne room again. I moved my left arm to test out how well it was healed, when Erebus's eyes snapped to my arm, I knew it was a mistake.

"That's impossible. I know that you haven't done any magic." he stated with a note of impossibility in his voice. I gave the glove a quick probe of magic and realised that it also was used to detect any power that I used. Just as a trial I used an ice spell on it. Like I expected the ice fell into the glove and disappeared. I saw Erebus flinch and I smirked.

"Yes, it also absorbs power. Now…" He trailed off as he tried to figure out how I had healed without using any of my own power. I sent a look at Dante as the two of us realised that Aether was on the other side of the door. I decided to play along for a few minutes.

"Maybe your power isn't as strong as you think it is." Dante said mockingly, taking Erebus's attention off me for a while.

"Well Dante… " He paused for a second before saying "Richardson," Dante's eyes narrowed in pure rage. He never had liked his family name, even as a demigod. "You of all people should know how much I.. _dislike_ interruptions…" I twisted in my bonds to try to draw Erebus's attention from Dante, the bonds simply tightened until I couldn't move, and Erebus hadn't even twitched in my direction, he was still staring at Dante.

Erebus waved his hand and the shadows clinging onto Dante twisted until he was hanging up just like me. I heard a slither as Erebus's sword was drawn. I swallowed a gasp as it changed into the same dagger which had caused me pain. He pressed it against Dante's left forearm and he screamed as it slowly cut his flesh. I struggled to contain my power from lashing out at Erebus for hurting one of my commanders when he was helpless.

_Not now… _I forced myself to think. Erebus seemed to love the sound of Dante screaming as he slowly put more and more pressure on the blade, making it dig deeper and deeper. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from demanding that he stopped torturing Dante. I couldn't help it, I condensed my power inside of me so Erebus didn't sense it, before letting it lash out at him, knocking the dagger out of his hand and sending it spiralling away. He gave be a glare that would have made anyone else cower in fear, but in my raging state, I didn't even flinch. It was then that the door of the room crashed open and light entered the room.

Aether had decided to join the fight.

The second Aether had arrived, Erebus had turned his attention away from the two of us and glared at the primordial god of light and upper heaven. Erebus's lips curled into a snarl as he summoned his weapon, as it flew towards him, the dagger changed into the shadow sword. The second it reached his hand, he swung it at Aether. It was met by a perfectly timed block from a golden sword with a silver chased hilt.

Aether held the block and raised an eyebrow at the very predictable move from his father. He swept his eyes around the room and noticed the blood that had pooled around the two of us. Dante was still gasping in pain and was barely conscious while I was filing away information about his aura of power and weapon of choice. Aether was wearing a white cloak and full armour. All of it was white and gold so it was a little hard to make out great details as he was also radiating light. I noticed that Erebus was also radiating pure darkness.

With a brief burst of power, the two of them backed away from each other, circling once again. As if it was a response to an unseen signal, both gods lunged forward. Each strike was met by a block, neither had an advantage over the other; both were equal in skill, speed and strength. Erebus was the first to break out of the stalemate. With a slight flick of his sword, shards of shadows flew from the walls of the room and locked onto Aether. With a wave of his hand, a golden barrier formed around him, dissolving all the shadows that were directed at him.

From then on, the fight was a combination of swordplay and battles of light against dark. The chains melted away, but the glove remained. I looked at Dante, just in time to see him fall to the ground as well. He didn't move. _Probably unconscious. _I thought to myself before turning my attention back to the two duelling gods. They were now firing beams of shadows and light at each other, one of the shadow beams struck the shadow glove and it glowed a bright white before fading back to darkness. I blinked in surprise before a stray light beam also struck it, it glowed a dark purple before fading back to the dark glove.

_Use the two opposing forces to break that glove. It is one of my father's favourites to place on prisoners._

The that entered my head was deep. I looked up and saw Aether staring directly at me. I nodded and I saw Erebus fire another shadow beam at Aether, he swiftly dodged it as I place my hand with the glove on it in the path while also gathering my own energy for a light beam. I released it just as the shadow beam struck the glove.

Perfect. The two simultaneous beams struck the glove; I bit back a cry as pain seared through my whole hand. AS the light faded, the glove was no longer there. I grinned in triumph as Erebus realised what had just happened and began to attack with his full force. Within seconds, the room was filled with his shadow creatures, fully armed and ready to fight.

I reached for my fan… only to realise that I had dropped it back at Camp. I tried to summon it back to its place on belt. It didn't show up which meant it was either destroyed or badly damaged. Just lovely.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Aether holding out one of his own daggers. I took it just as the shadows charged forward and another fight begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Undy Pundy, Avardsin, Forex and MERDERESS OF DARKNESS <strong>

**Hi I will KILL u: **She was drained from the summoning and containing of the portals of the void

**Neon Glow Black:** How's this chapter then?

**Please Review, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update after I finish off my assignments.**


	15. Uncovered

**Disclaimer: No, this is still not mine.**

**Okay… Before any of you go on a rant about why I didn't update for two months. Yes, I did have plenty of assignments. I misjudged how busy year 10 would be. Now, I have more than just writing to do at home (yes cousin, it's the house) and I don't have as much time to write.**

**Oh, by the way. No, I am not dead.**

**This is a little shorter, but I thought you might want to read something rather than wait for me to make it longer. I'll try to update again before school holidays are over.**

**Chapter 14: Uncovered**

Frost PoV

_Stab, deflect, roll, strike, slash, duck, stab…_

After the first few moves, you eventually will just let your century of battle instincts take over. The only difference in this battle, is that the person I have no experience fight alongside the one person who is fighting on my side, the weapon I am using is not own and I have none of my normal power to draw on for long ranged attacks. Just perfect.

Through the sound of clashing weapons, I could only just hear Erebus call out to the two of us. "As amusing as it is to watch you fight my minions, I have a certain CAMP to destroy." Laughing like a maniac, he retreated to the shadows and disappeared. Seconds after, Aether's voice once again echoed through my head.

_The dagger isn't just an ordinary dagger. Twist the hilt to adjust._

_What?_

But he had already retreated back to his own mind. Striking down a few more of Erebus's creations, I twisted the hilt a full 180 degrees. The effect was instant; the blade of the dagger had grown to a full length long sword of pure light. The closest monster instantly vanished to the shadows and the others began to back away.

_Not _that _much, that dagger does have a limited amount of power stored in it you know. _Aether's voice seemed irritated.

_Sorry, _I twisted the hilt to about 90 degrees and the light of the sword was still there, but not blindingly light. _You could have told me earlier._

_True, but I like to let others figure things out for themselves. _He sounded amused. I just snapped back.

_Oh shut it._

Laughter echoed in my head before it faded and the two of us turned our full attention back to the fight. After a bit of trial-and-error, I settled on the power level required to destroy the shadows once on a human, it would draw blood. Things slowly got better from there. That was when I noticed the regeneration of the shadows was getting slower and slower until it stopped altogether. Once we finished off the last of them, I started the typical conversation between a deity and someone who served under Chaos.

"Lord Aether." I spoke in a clear tone as I bowed. I could have sworn I spotted his eyes rolling as I straightened from my bow. He muttered something under his breath, even with my sharp hearing, I only caught a few word. But from what I could gather, it was something to do with 'the same damned conversation every damned time I run into a soldier of Chaos.'

"No need for formalities, not after we have already fought together against my father." He replied in a smooth voice. "But I believe your friend needs some assistance."

My eyes widened as I realised that I had completely forgotten about Dante lying on the ground. He was still lying as he had fallen in the pool of his own blood. I approached him, kneeling at his side to turn him over, completely ignoring the moisture as the blood soaked into my cloak and pants.

I felt for his pulse. There was nothing for a while, I almost cried out; we had never lost any of our commanders by wounds before. The only time they had been lost had been when the commander had gotten themselves in a sticky situation on a mission and we had been unable to find them, making them starve to death before we could reach them. But there was his pulse, shallow and weak, but still there.

I examined the deep wound which Erebus had left on him; it was still bleeding but very slowly due to blood loss. I conjured a wide strip of cloth, ignoring the headache it was giving me and bound it tightly around Dante's arm. I sighed as I straightened up; healing was never one of the skills that was taught to everyone, especially when we normally had at least one squad of Xi's soldiers with us when we went on wars which included others. We had never encountered any weapon before which had the ability to strike through Chaos's blessing of invincibility.

"I can send you back to Camp Half-Blood, however, I cannot stay for long. Knowing my father, he may or may not have sent an army of his shadows to attack my own palace. Hemera is good at fighting tactics, but not actually fighting herself. Tactics will only go so far without my most powerful to execute them." Aether's voice cut me out of my musings. Before I could reply, a small box appeared in a flash of light. He passed it to me and said simply, "For yourself and your brother, it is the least I can do for you."

He snapped his fingers and Dante and I were transported at the top of Half-blood hill.

The camp was still a mess. The only part which seemed to be the cleanest seemed to be the big house, which was being used as an infirmary. Activating my communication device to everyone present, I called out.

"_Hey, is everyone still alive?" _The replies were instant.

"_Commander! You're still alive!"_

"_Sis!"_

"_Frost?"_

"_Yup, I'm still here."_

"_Where have you been!"_

I flinched as all the voices echoed in my head. _"Guys, wait." _The voices went silent. _"I will explain later what happened. Now, how many monsters are left and how long have I been gone."_

"_You've been gone for three hours. All the monsters brought by the titans and primordial gods have been destroyed. The only ones left are the ones Erebus came back with about ten minutes ago. I sent his essence to Tartarus; he won't stay there for more than a month though, I didn't want to risk losing control of a portal to the void. We both know what happened last time I lost control." _My brother recounted back to me. I grimaced as I remembered the chaos my brother had unleashed on the last planet on which he had lost control of a portal to the void. Let's just state that nothing got out of that encounter alive except the two of us.

"_Have the shadows stopped spawning?" _

"_Yeah, they stopped spawning after I sent him away. But there are still a hell of a lot of monsters."_

"_At least they stopped spawning." _I hesitated before coming to a single conclusion. _"Do we have enough power left to forcefully teleport monsters to a specific location?"_

"_Yeah, we have enough." _That reply came from Omega. It seemed like he was still fine.

"_Okay. Omega, get Psi to the infirmary. After that, everyone who can transport monsters, get the shadows to the clearing in the forest which I am going to show all of you on a map in a second. Everyone else, gather at that clearing and charge a powerful area attack. We are going to finish this battle now."_

"_Roger," _Everyone replied.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone set up?"<em>

A babble which was made up of _"Yes"_, _"Yup"_, _"Have been for ages." _Was the reply to that question.

Beta, Gamma and Alpha had gathered their troops around the perimeter of the area which was planned as the last strike of this battle. The rest of them were stationed around, ready to transport the monsters as soon as notified. Delta, Lambda, Kappa and their platoons were storing up their power for a full area attack. Lota and Omega had the main job of transporting the monsters while Ice, snow and the remaining troops were to run around and kill any stray monsters.

I was standing on a tree branch which had a clear view of the entire clearing. The rest of Beta's platoon was also standing on branches which Beta herself was standing next to me.

"_Ready." _I saw Beta signal her platoon. As one, the entire platoon raised their bows and charged up a series of attacks. I felt a gathering of three of the other elements around the clearing as well. Alpha and Gamma had flicked up their blades in a guard position as the rest of their platoon followed as one.

"_Now!" _

The effect was instantaneous. Shadows and water vapour filled the clearing. As soon as it cleared, arrows rained from above, fire erupted in random places, air pressure increase to crush monsters and the earth itself rose up and crushed some monsters. Seconds later, it was over.

Not a single monster was left in the clearing.

"_Good job everyone. We'll report tomorrow, I know that many of you or your platoon members are drained."_

There was a chorus of agreement through the communication device. I let them chat normally for a while before signalling the soldiers in the clearing to gather around. Gathering up the remainder of my power, I transported all us to the amphitheatre. We all landed neatly and the pounding headache that was forming meant one thing. I sent a thought to my brother and muttered out loud at exactly the same time.

"Shit, power overuse." The ones closest to me snapped their eyes to me in surprise. It was the one phrase which very few people had ever heard me say. The last time I had over used power was before I had reached the rank of commander.

My legs collapsed beneath me as I heard my brother sigh through our link. As I fell unconscious, I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Aria!"

My last thought before passing out was something my brother would definitely approve of.

_Damn you Apollo. You just blew our cover._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for not updating for two months.<strong>

**Thanks to **iStoleYourBlueMoonIcecream, **Avardsin, MysticWishes, Hi I will KILL un, Neon Glow Black, Forex, Niko Hobart, sir-midget99, Edward Haters and werewolves1999**

**Raziel's Blessing **I could do that, just a warning though, I am absolutely horrible at any type of romancem whether I am proof reading or just writing.

**Please Review!**


	16. Apologies

**Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise is mine. (I don't even know why I bother re-typing this every time I do a new chapter)**

**Okay, this is just a quick update. My assignments and assessments are stacking up again, so that's even more studying to do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Apologies<strong>

* * *

><p>Ice PoV<p>

_Damn you Apollo, you just blew our cover._

I froze in my spot when I heard my sister say that. I didn't bother sending something back as I knew she had just passed out. So, Apollo had blown our cover. I smirked to myself and vapour-travelled to my sister's side.

The first thing I saw when I arrived was the campers which had been within earshot to Apollo's shout. They had all crowded around my fallen sister. With a quick movement of my wrist, the people surrounding us were blasted outwards. Most of them were knocked off their feet. Bending down, I picked her up and vapour-travelled her back to her own room.

I set a little protection barrier around her room which would only let a commander of Chaos through without quite a bit of pain. I walked back outside, right in front of our cabin were all of the uninjured campers or the campers who had been healed enough for them to be walking around without causing themselves further injuries. The second I appeared, there was a buzz of conversation. With a few flashed of light, the Olympians had appeared. They all had varied degrees of shock on their face, only Artemis and Apollo had a different expression. They both looked resigned. My father stepped forward.

"Percy?" He asked, almost as though he needed to confirm my identity. Finally, the act was over. My temper snapped after the few months of putting up an act.

"Perhaps I once went by that name," The buzz of conversation grew louder. "But I no longer answer to that name. I am Ice, commander of the forces of Chaos. Formerly known as Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

There was uproar from the assembled campers. Among the ordinary campers, there were the immortal campers. They all had various emotions displayed. Four stood out from the sea of familiar faces from my old life. Clarisse was torn between being mad that I was back and surprised about how powerful I had become, Conner (his twin was still injured) was looked happy that I had returned, even if I denied my former life, Annabeth and my idiotic brother Mathew looked purely mad.

Poseidon opened his mouth to ask more questions. I however, held up a hand. "I will not talk until my sister has recovered." I closed my eyes for a second, focusing on tweaking the barrier. "Apollo, you can get into her room now, you might want to heal any of her physical injuries, I know that there is that long gash on her left arm." Apollo disappeared into the cabin.

"Everyone else, I suggest you leave the two of us alone for now." With that, I disappeared in a cloud of water vapour.

While no-one else knew, I had never even left camp. I had vapour-travelled to the beach, cloaked my presence and dived. After finding a small patch of level sand, I sat down, crossing my legs. Slipping into meditation to draw power from the water and feeding it back to my sister.

I felt the power instantly absorbed into my sister's reserves. I sighed mentally. Her reserves were far larger than my own. I may be meditating under the sea for a while.

Frost PoV

The first sensation when I returned to being conscious was the slight tingle of power through the link with my brother.

_Thank you brother. _I sent through the link. The trickle of power didn't stop as my brother replied.

_Not a problem sister. You needed it. _Was his reply. My eyes were still closed, I opened up my other senses. Only to find that there was one other person in the room. After a quick probe, it was obvious who it was.

_Percy, what is Apollo doing in my room? I can sense the barriers you put up on the doorway. I know I warded my own room against teleporting in an out unless it was one of us. Though I'm still not sure whether or not Lord Chaos can get through the wards._

_I let him in. _He replied, the power coming through now was a little thicker than the small trickle it was before.

_Why?_

_You had injuries. The slash on your arm._

_Right… Where are you right now anyway?_

_The sea. _I was ready to start lecturing him about how stupid it was if he didn't want Poseidon taking to him when he continued. _I know you are probably going to lecturing me about how stupid it is, but the power from the sea is he most compatible with our own._

There was a small pause. Before the trickle of power stopped altogether. _How are your reserves? _He asked after the last of the power stopped.

After a quick check of my reserves. _About half full, I just have to cut back on the casual high powered spells._

_All right, I'm heading back now. Be careful when you come out though. There are several campers and certain deities who want answers._

_Thank you brother._

_Your welcome._

"What are you doing in my room Apollo?" I said out loud without opening my eyes. I heard him jump in surprise, I coughed to cover the snicker as I opened my eyes.

I watched him as he turned the arm Erebus had cut so the palm of my hand was facing upwards. I glanced at it and saw that it was now fully healed. All that was left was a rather nasty jagged scar.

Apollo noticed that I had grimaced at the sight of the scar. "I tried to heal it, the scar refused to fade."

"I didn't expect the scar to fade. No scar would fade that was made by a cut like that. I'm not even sure that a scar would fade from a cut from one of those cursed weapons all together." I answered frankly. His hands tightened around my arm.

"What do you mean 'a cut like that'." He demanded instantly. I raised an eyebrow in return.

"You're the healing god, why don't you tell me."

"A cut to the bone." He whispered under his breath. I merely nodded in return. It stayed silent and unmoving for a few seconds. Before Apollo grasped one of the many daggers from the surrounding walls. He slashed his wrist and used his golden blood to draw a number of ancient runes over the scar on my arm.

After muttering in fast Ancient Greek, the runes glowed a brighter gold before slowly fading away. After the light cleared, there was no more blood and the jagged scar was no longer there. I glanced at Apollo who was now slightly pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat. He also seemed out of breath, which was completely out of character for a god.

I leant forward and brushed my fingers against his injured wrist. The skin knitted together, leaving smooth skin. With a small spark of power, I sent a little into Apollo.

"Thank you." He answered. Finally he stood up and headed to the door. As he walked, he explained, "Since you've woken up, I no longer have an excuse to shirk my duties." By the time he had finished, he had reached the door. He span around to face me, "By the way, you might want to avoid others for a while. Most of the campers are still in uproar about how you are still alive and back." With that, he was gone.

_Ice, meet me on the beach, if we are going to confront the others, we might as well do it in our own element._

_Right, I'm heading there now._

I teleported in a cloud of water vapour.

Third PoV

There was a commotion at the beach. Anyone with the slightest gist of being able to sense power would be able to sense the fourteen deities on the beach as long as two barely contained auras flashing in rage. The training demigods were all drawn towards the source of power for their own reasons. Some were drawn to it by the sheer power radiating in the air, some were drawn because they had recognised the aura of their parents. Other, more foolhardy ones were drawn to it for a challenge.

"NO!" The cry echoed through the entire valley. Most of the demigods jumped. The birds stopped singing and took flight, crying loudly. The animals all fled in fright.

"You threw us away. After we had saved you and your rule from the titans and giants, YOU THREW US AWAY LIKE A BROKEN TOY!" That voice had come from one of the sixteen figures radiating a powerful aura. The one who had shouted that out was the one in a sea green and gold trim cloak. "ONCE I HAD SAVED YOU FROM ALL THOSE FORMER RULERS, YOU THREW ME AWAY! YOU LEFT ME AND STARTED WORSHIPPING MY PATHETIC, EGOISTIC EXCUSE OF A BROTHER! He never defeated all those giants or titans. He's a coward."

Ice's voice had changed from growling to shouting and back to growling again. Poseidon stepped forward, facing the obviously angry figure in the green cloak. "Son-"

That was as far as he got before Ice had exploded again, "I am NOT your SON!" He roared back at the sea god, "you gave that right away when you decided to IGNORE what I had achieved!" He went on another rant about how his father had abandoned him by naming the one person he hated as his favourite son.

"Percy, I am very sorry for what I have done." Poseidon managed to get in once Ice had paused in his rant. The glare he got in return reminded a majority of the ones present on the phrase _'if looks could kill'_. Since, if looks could kill. Poseidon would have died ten times over.

"I'm done with you." He growled out before storming away. None of the ones present made a move to stop him. Although Poseidon's eyes showed deep sorrow. Frost sent a glance after her brother before turning back to the fourteen assembled deities.

"He's pretty mad at you all. He believes that you could have done better." She explained patiently. "I have to go after him before he lets his power loose." She turned on the ball of her foot and began to stride towards the direction that Ice had been running in.

"Aria." Poseidon called out, Frost paused and looked over her shoulder. "Tell Percy that I am sorry for everything that I have done."

Frost looked at him for a moment longer before nodding once and calling out at her father, "That apology might be a century too late." She turned once more and began walking away.

All the deities looked sad, Poseidon whispered one more time before flashing out, "I truly am sorry."

Unknown to the fourteen deities, someone else had heard the last words whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Everlastingice277, AgaveRaven1132000, anon, anni, Flufflover, thumbs. up. for. logan, Bikerhead6969, Soccerstar66 and StormOfNight for reviewing.<strong>


	17. Palace of Light

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Err, Sorry for not updating? Well, school holidays is soon so I will update more often then.**

**Chapter 16: Palace of Light**

Third PoV

The next few days passed like a blur. Apart from the occasional camper staring at the two commanders of Chaos, life at Camp Half-Blood had more or less gone back to normal. Or as normal as it could be in the middle of a war. Training was stricter than what had occurred before the two commander's identities had been compromised and punishments for slacking off were twice as harsh.

Frost had almost completely forgotten about the small box that had been in her pocket since her not so willing trip to Erebus's Palace. The break in this new routine came exactly a week after the attack.

Frost had been using Aether's dagger for the last few days. After sending a quick message back to the void to order a new weapon, her hand had brushed the small box which Aether had given her. After running her hand over the small box several times, she opened the box.

Frost PoV

_What the…_

The box contained two small transportation pearls that the gods seemed so fond of using. These pearls however, were glowing with pure white light. There was also a small note inside the box. After it was removed, it enlarged to its normal size.

_'As you already know, these are transportation pearls. Crush them and they will take you to my palace. It is there that I wish to speak with you.'_

There was no signature at the bottom, but it was pretty obvious who it was from. Without another thought, she headed off to the arena.

* * *

><p>"Brother." I nodded as I approached my brother who was currently attempting to teach the demigods how to fight against multiple enemies. He spared me a brief nod of acknowledgement before gesturing to the surrounding members of the Alpha platoon to attack. Within seconds, all the members were out cold on the floor, weapons at the surrounding demigods feet.<p>

"Sister." He replied. _What is it?_

_I have an invitation to Aether's palace. I wanted to tell you in person and give you your invitation before I left for the palace._

_All right. Stay safe._

_Of course… Mother._

_Shut up. I am not our mother._

_You act like her._

_That's true… _He stayed silent for a while longer. I tossed him the box; he slipped open the lid briefly before closing it again and placing the box in his pocket. I was just about to crush the pearl when a certain demigod decided to make his presence known.

"Hey! You two should have left and not bothered to come back! Why-"

That was about how far he got before my brother had him pinned against a wall. I let the pearl slide into the palm of my right hand before walking so I was to my brother's right and about half a pace behind him. I smirked at Mathew one more time before throwing a perfectly aimed punch at him. The punch hit home and the force of it shattered the pearl in my hand. The last thing I saw before being engulfed in white light was my brother's smirking face.

* * *

><p>I had to blink a few times before I could get used to the colours. My first thought in Aether's palace was something that made my brother laugh his head off.<p>

_Why the heck is everything so damned bright?_

I heard my brother laughing hysterically in my head and rolled my eyes. I sent an image of what I could see to my brother and he sent back the exact same thing which I had thought to him. I was on the edge of laughing my head off when I felt someone enter the room.

"Lady Frost."

My eyes snapped from the white and gold wall to settle on a figure which looked exactly like the entire room. White blonde hair, sky blue eyes and dressed in a simple white and gold clothes. On the left breast, it had a symbol embroidered in gold.

Aether's symbol.

It seemed like Aether had left someone to wait for me to arrive.

"Follow me, milady." The person span around in a single graceful movement and walked towards a set of gilded doors which I was yet to completely observe. The opened as he approached them. I followed him through the doors into the corridors. The colour scheme seemed to be the same throughout the entire palace. The same white and silver stood out with the occasional gold every now and then.

My guide led the way to a set of doors which seemed to be slightly more elegant that the other doors. The carvings were done with perfect precision so that the doors were literally a mirror of the other. The symmetry was absolutely perfect. With a second glance, I spotted out a few runes, nicely hidden in the design. The mirroring of the runes made it extremely hard to know which one was the true rune and which was the fake. The doors itself seemed to radiate power, but beyond the doors, Frost felt an aura that she had only sensed once before, but had already committed it to memory.

The doors swung open.

There was something that seemed different about this room compared to the corridors. Of the rooms which I had observed earlier, the walls had a simple design which was constant on all four walls. The colours were exactly the same as the other rooms, and yet this one seemed different.

Then the difference was staring at me right in the face. On the wall, just behind a large throne made of white gold and normal gold, there was a large rune. I didn't get to observe it any further before I met the eyes of Aether. I had only seen him in full armour before, so it was quite a shock to see him looking like a teenager and casually flipping a dagger in one hand while he looked at me.

He flicked his hand and the dagger launched itself at the person who had led me here. My guide in turn swiped his hand just as it was about to strike him and caught it. I could see the pride in Aether's eyes as he looked at my guide.

"Good job Lych."

The one who had led me here span around. I was struck by just how alike the two of them were. The only difference between the two as far as I could tell was the slightly darker shade of hair for Aether.

"Lychnus Aura, heir of Aether. Call me Lych." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"Arianna Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Also known as Commander Frost of the forces of Chaos." I replied evenly as I shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you milady." He as he let go of my hand.

I frowned slightly as my hand dropped back to my side, "Call me Frost, if you must add a title, I would prefer commander."

He hand a mischievous glint in his eyes as he bowed. "As you wish," He looked up from his bowed position and smirked, "Milady." I noticed Aether's lips twitch out of the corner of my eyes. I dismissed the movement for now in order to swing my arm mockingly at the still bowed heir of Aether.

"Ouch, that hurts." He said mockingly as he didn't even make a half attempt to dodge it, before he straightened up. I smiled slightly in amusement before I schooled my expression back to a blank look.

"Perhaps after I get my true weapon back, I will show you what true pain is."

"I look forward to it… milady." He swept into an over exaggerated bow again, straightened up quickly and leapt back quickly to avoid a small stream of ice shards. He smirked and bowed again before making his way to a dying globe of light. When it faded away, it left a smaller throne with the same design as Aether's. He sat down, still with his damned smirk on his face.

With an exaggerated sigh, I turned to Aether and bowed. "Lord Aether."

"Rise commander." Aether waited until I had risen to my full height before he continued. "I was wondering about whether you or your brother could speak with my grandfather about how the two of our forces recruit for our armies." I nodded, understanding what this meant. Aether's forces, also known as the light warriors, were known to only recruit the ones with a pure heart. If there was darkness, they were usually left for the forces of Chaos to take in.

"We have decided that we will no longer fight for getting to demigods or mortals faster than the other. I am willing to trade my blessing for the two of our forces to stop warring over recruits." He continued.

"I understand Lord Aether. I already know of how your warriors all have a pure heart, as only one with a pure heart can control the light completely." I replied evenly, "Whereas, with the forces of Chaos, anyone with a strong willpower and a reluctance to go against Lord Chaos once they have been fully trained, can gain control through the forces of Chaos.

"I am willing to do my best to allow the pure hearted ones to enter your service while we shall take the ones unwilling to enter your service but willing to enter the forces of Chaos." I finished off. Aether looked as though he was considering what I had said.

"Very well, I accept your terms. I will give you my blessing in return for your co-operation." When he finished, he snapped his fingers. Before I could react in any way, light engulfed me completely. It grew brighter by each passing second before I slowly fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Bikerhead6969, Flufflover, IcyRose66, Forex, StormOfNight, Everlastingice277, Avardsin, PJO is the best, Redsinfiar and Icrs50 for reviewing.<strong>

**MERDERESS OF DARKNESS **I thank everyone who leaves a review.

**Werewolves1999** I never leave a half-finished job, even if it takes me years to completely finish, I will do it in the end.

**Guys, I can only write another 2 chapters max before I get stuck. I need you to vote on the poll. It determines the result of the story.**

**Review Please!**


	18. Flight

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Okay, for those who have checked my profile recently, you would already know why I have not updated. Once again, I am so, so, so, so sorry. Well, here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Flight<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost PoV<p>

A rustle of fabric nearby was the first thing I heard, just like I always did, I kept my eyes shut, even though I was laying on my back. I waited till the noise was closer until I made my move. In a nice show of abdominal strength, I swung my legs just above the ground. After it crashed into whoever had been standing nearby, I continued the motion to roll backwards and get back on my feet. Only then did I open my eyes.

The sight that greeted me was Lych sprawled on the floor, cursing while I could also see Aether behind him laughing as hard as he could without falling off his throne. I turned my attention back to Lych who was climbing back onto his feet.

"What the Hades was that for?" He practically growled out at me. I smiled sheepishly back at him, while Aether just laughed even louder.

_You're not helping Aether _I thought before shaking it off and saying to Lych, "Sorry, it's my normal reaction now when I regain consciousness and someone's nearby."

Lych sighed, turned to the side and muttered under his breath, "Should have expected that. How else did she become the heiress of Chaos as well as his commander?" I didn't think that he meant for me to overhear that, so I ignored him.

I turned to Aether, who had finally stopped laughing, but was still having fits of snickers under his breath every time he looked directly at his heir. "Lord Aether, forgive me for asking, however, couldn't you have warned me before hand?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes and smirked, "No, It's better this way, when I catch them off guard. The reactions are way funnier." He paused for a second; his smirk grew wider before disappearing all together. "Now, this is the first time my blessing has left them retracted. Extend them out; I need to see what type you ended up getting."

Lych had finally stopped sulking and was now watching me with interest. For the first time in almost a century, I had no idea what someone was talking about. "Err… what?"

"My blessing, extend them out."

"No, honestly. What am I meant to be extending?"

"This." This time, it was Lych who spoke. Right after he spoke, two wings sprouted out from his back. It looked rather nice; pure white with gold on the edge of each individual feather. He flapped them once, snapping me out of my trance, and looked at me expectantly.

I concentrated on my own body, searching for where Aether's blessing had ended up. I eventually found it on my back, concentrating on it, I pulled the power out of whatever it had been stored in before and let it out. It felt like someone had sunk two knives into my back. I grit my teeth in pain.

_I will not scream. I will not scream. I will not scream…_

The pain was getting worse and worse, I tensed every muscle in my body.

_Do not scream. Do not scream. Do not scream…_

The pain level went up again. I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand. The pain level was going further and further up, I could feel blood leaking out of my fist. Just when I was about to give in and scream, the pain ended.

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for air. I looked up to see Lych was a lot closer than he was before and was looking at me with a surprised expression. I looked past him to see Aether was looking at me with the exact same expression. I was just about to ask them what was wrong, but Aether seemed to know what I was about to ask.

"You didn't scream." He said slowly. I looked at him, confused. Then turned to Lych, who elaborated.

"Everyone who has activated my father's blessing screamed louder and higher pitched than a little girl when scared when they extended their wings for the first time." He looked at me, observing how I was breathing evenly and how bloodied my hands were. "I screamed myself, perhaps not as much as others, but I still screamed."

I ran right land over my left palm, healing the still bleeding nail wounds before doing the same to my right. I said nothing, already knowing that anything I said to him would make him feel worse. I vanished the blood with a thought and waited for Lych to snap out of his thoughts.

"Well, this _is _the first time we have had wings with natural armour" Aether remarked.

I snapped my head around to have a look at the wings that were now extended. Where the wing bone should have been, there was armour. Each feather had a silver edging, the feathers themselves were a pure white. The armour gleamed as though it had been polished just seconds before. The colour was my normal ice blue with a silver trimming.

I gave the wings an experimental flap and was forced to suppress a wince as the wings were stiff. Slowly flexing it back and forth to work out the stiffness, as well as getting used to moving the wings themselves.

"This is a first, Aether, I felt you give your blessing, but I didn't hear any screams for a while." A feminine voice drifted over from the door. I span around and met a pair of blue eyes. "Well, this one seems stronger than the others then." After she noticed my wings, she raised an eyebrow, "This is the first time I've seen wings with armour."

My lips twitched slightly with the similarity between how she and Aether spoke. Then something in my memory clicked. "Lady Hermana." I bowed.

"Rise, commander of Chaos."

I rose back to my full height and inspected the primordial goddess of daylight as she walked towards the raised dais which the two thrones were currently on. In another flash, there was yet another throne on the dais. Their designs were exactly the same.

"Lychnus, could you teach Lady Frost how to fly using those wings? I am relatively sure that she has not flown using wings and in her human form before." Hermana said after turning to Lych, who had snapped out of his thought sometime earlier.

"Of course milady." Lych replied before turning back to me. "After you Lady Frost."

I bit back a grimace as I span around and left the room, after the doors closed, Lych walked ahead of me and began leading me through the corridors.

"So… A daughter of Poseidon is going to finally 'take to the skies'?"

I resisted the urge to throttle him and took a deep breath before answering in a level voice, "I no longer see myself as a daughter of Poseidon."

"I see." After a few more minutes of silence, he asked, "So why did you introduce yourself as a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Lord Chaos trained us all to introduce ourselves completely as who we are. Even if we no longer see ourselves as that person."

Lych had no reply to that and turned left at the next corridor. We stopped at a large set of double doors which had runes inlayed in white gold on them. I recognised the runes for 'protection', 'strength' and 'absorb', as soon as I caught sight of the door. Further inspection showed 'reinforce', 'contain' and quite a few variations of amplifiers of power colliding turning into power for protection.

"Welcome to our training room." Lych said, snapping me out of my trance I take when inspecting an object which interests me.

The room itself was slightly different to others The ceiling was at least three times as high as the already high ceilings of the throne room and the walls were radiating protection power. Lych extended his wings and leapt into the air in one smooth movement, he then called down to me, "Hey! How about joining me up here!"

I raised an eyebrow but thought I might as well try out flying. I tried to copy his movements, only to fall back onto the ground, not getting enough force behind my wings. Lych was trying not to laugh at my frustrated expression after the eighth or so time I tried to get into the air hen he finally came down to help me get off the ground.

Unfortunately for me, Lych's version of helping someone learn how to fly involved picking the said person up so they were almost at the ceiling and dropping them.

I resisted the urge to scream or yelp as the air rushed past me. Trying to extend my wings and flap while falling was something that was far harder than it seems. Just a meter above the ground, I finally managed to unfurl the wings and take flight. Lych cheered as I flew back up to his height, After I got a hold of how to hover, I glared at Lych.

"Hey, that the best way people learn. The best way to learn is when you are faced with the fact that unless you learn it fast, you are going to die." He said in a matter-of-fact tone with a shrug. I glared at him and lunged, surprisingly enough, I ended up flying forwards at the same time. Lych dodged out of the way with a smirk.

"Not fast enough Lady Frost." He said smirking again.

I lunged again, this time, faster than the last. Lych's eyes widened before he fell into a dive, spiralling back up after he had dropped two meters.

"Faster, but still not fast enough." He was plainly taunting now.

Thirty lunges with Lych dodging them with various ease later, we were both panting, out of breath.

"Good enough for a first timer." he finally said.

"Right, like you've ever had someone _lunge_ at you for an insult at their first time." I said drily as I hovered about two meters away from him.

"That's true enough." He admitted. After a few more seconds of hovering, he spoke again. "This is good enough for your first lesson. We shouldn't push it, your wings are just new; and we've already been flying for almost two hours."

I nodded and we both headed towards the ground. Lych landed neatly on his feet, while I on the other hand just missed crashing into the wall and falling over. The next thing I heard was Lych's laughter as he said, "We have to work on your landings." I simply groaned; this would be a long process.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this answers a few questions.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to emthereble, YesILovePercyJackson, Sandria, TheMightyHunter, Everlastingice277 and markofathena percabeth for reviewing. <strong>

**StormOfNight **No, Aria will not completely surpass Percy. Aria has finer control than Percy when it comes to using elemental powers and anything to do with magic while Percy is far better in combat using weapons. Another way of saying it is that Percy fights using mostly weapons while Aria uses fine-tuned power.

**Bikerhead6969** Err, something like that. Quite honestly, I just wrote that on the spot… It's however you want to perceive it.

**EcstaticAdriatic** Always glad to know that I introduced someone to a community of fanfictions.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the new chapter. The votes are extremely tight right now. It is mostly tied between two of the options. Currently, every vote counts towards the final result (yup, it's that close). Review please, and vote on the poll. <strong>

**And, sorry for making this chapter so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.  
><strong>


	19. Emotional Conflict

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Hey! Guys, this chapter is a little longer than my normal ones… I just wanted to know something… do I update faster with short-ish chapters or do I update slower with longer chapters? Also, the poll is getting heavily favouring one side… Something tells me that not many people like Poseidon… Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Emotional Conflict<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost PoV<p>

Seems like my brother has finally arrived. He hadn't come immediately after training the camper like I expected him to, but instead he came when I was practically finished my training in areal combat and basically using the wings as a whole. I had missed my brother's initial arrival, but I spotted him when he entered the training room. I blinked in surprise that I hadn't sensed him nearby like I normally did, but then realised what he finally learnt.

"Finally learnt how to cloak your aura?" I called down as I fell into a dive, successfully summersaulting twice before landing in a crouch, with my wings folded. I had been trying to teach my brother to cloak his aura of power ever since I had managed to cloak mine.

"Just because I am absolutely hopeless doesn't mean that I can't manage it after over 5 decades of training."

"Well, let's see how long it takes for a certain someone to finally learn how to fly." I smirked at him and took off again, circling him above.

Lych, who had come in with my brother, rolled his eyes before joining me in the air. I almost sighed out loud when I realised he was going to teach my brother how to fly the same way that he had taught me.

I sighed and pushed the basics of flying through to my brother through the link. The second Lych was in front of him; Ice activated his blessing and leapt up at Lych, who was too surprised to do anything. As the two of them crashed down on to the floor, I ended up almost falling out of the air laughing.

"Lych, how about a spar?" I called down to him once I had managed to stop laughing.

"Sure." He replied. That was the only warning I had before a stream of light was aimed at me. I deflected it with my hands and raised an eyebrow at Lych, who looked somewhat impressed.

"Nice try, but almost all commanders try that when they spar against me."

"Nice reflexes. Let's see how good you've gotten then."

Lych flew up above me within a second and was diving with his blade drawn the next. I conjured a simple steel blade and blocked the strike. The loud screech of metal on metal was deafening. The two swords were crossed; we both smirked at each other over the blades and broke away at the same time.

Lych was better trained in flying, while I had better training in normal combat. These aspects made our areal fights extremely long as the two of us were very well matched. They usually ended with both of us simply giving up or both of us holding the other in a position that would demand the other into yielding, but either way, there was never a clear winner.

Strikes and blocks were what any other person would see. What most others couldn't see would be the very quick burst of light between the weapons which would be blocked before they reach the target. Lych thrust his sword at me again; it was too close to use the sword. I followed my instincts again.

I shoved my wing between Lych's weapon and my own body. There was a loud screech, like metal on metal, and yet different at the same time. The sword had been deflected yes, but the blade was jammed between two feathers. I switched to using the air to hold me up and twisted away, tearing Lych's weapon away from him.

A quick beam of light caught me off guard, as I dove out of the way; I lost my grip on the air. I fell, once again, my training kicked in and I folded my wings, preparing to land.

I forgot about the sword.

With a loud screech, the blade twisted and bent. I flinched at the loud sound, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lych do the same. I landed on the floor, less graceful than usual.

I gingerly stretched out my wing; grimacing as it the movement was stiff. In a loud clatter the… err 'sword' clatter onto the floor.

_Holy shit._

We had the exact same words in our head at the same time. Lych had even said it out loud at the same time our thoughts had been sent.

"Well, I guess that means your wings are different?" Lych said weakly as he looked at what was previously his sword.

The sword had been twisted in the middle until it had snapped. I twisted around to look at my wings; they were absolutely perfect, apart from the simple fact that my right wing, which had been the one that the sword had been jammed into, was slightly stiff.

I reach behind to finger the feathers, I could feel that they were sharp, but due to the blessing of Chaos, it didn't cut. I thought for a second before conjuring a pole of wood. I slashed the pole with the open side of my wing. It was cut clean in half.

"H-Holy shit, I-I-I think their d-diamond ed-edged." Lych managed to stutter out after we all realised just how sharp my wings were.

I didn't reply, I was too busy thinking. If the feathers didn't fall out when the sword was in them, didn't cut when I folded the wings and didn't even bend under the pressure… did the feather's even come out?

I reached for one of the feathers in the middle. With a gentle tug, it came out in my hand. It grew to the size of a dagger blade. I considered it for a while before pulling out another feather from the other wing. That one also resized to the exact same as the one I had pulled out before.

I placed one in my right hand so the point of the feather was in the middle of my palm, about five centimetres of the tip of the feather poking out above my hand. I used my thumb to press the side of the feather into my palm and slashed at the wooden pole that was still standing there.

It slashed through just as easily as the whole wing had. It was impressive, but I still preferred my old sword which had been broken.

Lych was just plain staring at the feather that was in my hand. Wordlessly, be gestured for me to pass it to him. I flipped the feather, so the end was in my palm, and passed it to Lych. As I took my hand back, I caught a glimpse of my perfect wings.

_Wait… perfect?_

I snapped my eyes to the spot where I had pulled out a feather. There was no hole, no sigh that there was a feather missing. I turned to look at the other, no sign of a missing feather there either.

Curious, I reached over and pulled out another feather. The loose spot stayed for several seconds. I was beginning to feel like an idiot as I could feel my brother's eyes on me. That was when light around the feather twisted and grew brighter. After it faded away, the gap was now filled with yet another feather, no different from the first.

_What the hell… _

_What the hell is correct. _My brother replied drily.

_How do your wings look like then? _I asked him, somewhat curious what my brothers ended up to be if mine were like this. In response, my brother simply extended his wings out, showing me.

Ice's wings were of a similar design to mine. The only thing different was… well, they looked far more vicious. The armour that was on mine was on his as well. His however was his standard sea green with gold trim. The armour had small spikes on it, not large enough to be a problem with flying or to get in the way at all, but large enough to be intimidating to an enemy. The feathers though… even though the wings were a similar design to mine, they looked like the metal feathers that we found in Daedalus' room. The root of the feather started off as an equal mix of silver and gold. As it got moved along though, the silver slowly blended away and left it being purely gold at the end of the feather.

In simple terms… my brother's wings suited his personality perfectly.

"Yeah, I thought I could see the similarities in the design." I snapped my eyes from my brother's wings to Lych. We had both forgotten that he was still in the room. "His feathers probably have the same qualities as yours too." He was now playing with the feather as though it was a dagger. "Of course, yours look far more beautiful milady." He finished off with a smirk.

I snapped the wrist which still had the two feathers in it, throwing the feathers and Lych with deadly accuracy. His eyes widened in surprise and he span off with a speed which not many, even within the forces of Chaos, could match. But even with his speed, he didn't escape unscathed. He had dodged the first one without being hit; however, the second one had been a little right of the first one and had cut the skin, just deep enough to draw blood.

Lych looked at me in surprise, ignoring his injury for now.

"I thought you didn't know they were sharp!" he exclaimed.

"Well, of course I didn't know they were sharp, otherwise I wouldn't have been testing it earlier." I replied.

"Then how in Hades did you manage to throw them with that much accuracy?"

I glanced at my brother the same time he glanced at me. We exchanged smirks and replied in unison, "Intuition."

"Intuition? Yeah right." Lych scoffed.

"Well. They have the approximate length of one of my throwing daggers." I said to him.

"And her aim with those daggers is _deadly_." My brother added in, stressing the word deadly.

"Their weight is also similar; I found that out when I flipped it over." I continued.

"So, yeah. Not that hard to figure out." My brother and I replied together again.

"You two are really annoying when you start talking like that." Lych said, shaking his head at both of us.

"What do you mean?" We asked, in exactly the same tone and once again, at the same time.

"You know what I mean!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"No…" My brother said, feigning confusion.

"We don't know what you mean." we replied.

"Exactly that!" He was starting to get annoyed. We could both sense it.

"What?"

"That!"

"I don't believe we are doing anything. Are we brother?" I said in an innocent tone before turning to my brother and raising my eyebrows.

"I don't believe we are sister." He said, a smug note beginning to show.

"So, what are we doing Lych?" We said as we turned to Lych, who was looking between the two of us with an absolutely bewildered expression.

"Oh! I give up!" He almost shouted, and span around. Only to spin around again as both my brother and I collapsed in laughter.

"Oh, that was sooo fun." I managed to gasp out through my laugher.

"Fun to you perhaps…" I heard Lych mutter under his breath.

"Okay! Funs over. Let's get back to training. I think it's time to try flying somewhere other than base. Earth actually has air currents that are a little less predictable than the air currents here."

Both my brother and I snapped out of our laughter to look at Lych.

"You expect my brother to fly in air currents when he hasn't even learnt how to fly normally?" I raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

"I am aware that you two can transfer knowledge between some sort of mental link. _That _much I know from our databases."

"Fine, you win." I said with a mock surrendering gesture, feeding my brother the knowledge of flying through our link.

"Let's go." I said before twisting the light around me to teleport away, something that I had just gained from Aether's blessing and just mastered about two hours ago.

"Show off." I heard my brother mutter just before I was completely gone from the palace.

* * *

><p><em>Note to self… NEVER teleport without an absolutely specific location in mind.<em>

I managed to get that thought before I had to twist and spread my wings last second to avoid smacking straight into dirt. Flying full speed with my body parallel to the ground and flying straight towards a tree. Twisting away last second, my right wing lightly skims over the dirt, leaving a thin line in the dirt, small enough to think it were natural… if it didn't go dead straight for about three meters.

I turned to fly straight up and twisted up into the sky. I beat my wings to hover and smiled at how good it felt to be back on Earth.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts… Why was I so happy to be back on Earth? This was where I had been abandoned. This was where my brother had been used and thrown away like a broken toy.

"That was some flying." My eyes widened at the sound of that voice. I pushed my previous thoughts aside for now and turned to see meet the familiar blue eyes of Apollo.

I felt a strange urge to smile, before I could actually smile, I squashed the urge away.

"I never knew you had wings." He continued. I didn't bother replying. After a few more minutes of silence, Apollo muttered slightly put out, "I better get back to my duties then…" He then turned the sun chariot and flew off.

_What the hell was that about? _That was all I managed to get in before I Lych and Ice appeared. I pushed all remaining thoughts of Apollo out of my head and focused on training.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Avardsin, Everlastingice277, Icyrose66, StormOfNight, lilly, Forex for reviewing.<strong>

**BadassBatman **Thank you for being honest. I'll try to change it.

**percyjackson'stwinsister** hmm… I was considering cutting out all romance together… but I thought I might add tiny bits of it in about every 3 or 4 chapters. I'm horrible at writing them anyway.

**kajdl **How's those wings then? Just so you know, Percy and Aria are pretty similar in power, just that Percy is better in combat. But no-one will ever completely surpass Percy in power.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, with that done, I suppose… Let's play a game! I'm thinking of a number in my head, reach that number of reviews and a new chapter will come right after I finish it.<strong>

**Oh, and for the character list, I really can't be bothered to update it, so I'm just going to leave it now. And the poll will close when I update the next chapter.**

**So... Review please!  
><strong>


	20. Visions

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother sometimes? It's obvious which parts are mine and which ones aren't.**

**OLD AN  
><strong>

**Okay, you win. I was actually thinking 180. Even though that was a cheap trick, considering half of those reviews were absolute nonsense… Well, I apologize in advance about this chapter, it's a little short and not exactly one of my favorites. Depending on how I feel about this chapter next time I decide to write again (probably in a few days) I might re-write it. But if enough people want me to just leave it and move on to the next chapter, I'll do that.**

**Well, school holidays now… Not sure when I might decide to update next, considering that I need to train for nationals. Hopefully, even if I don't update, I'll get quite a bit of writing done.**

**NEW AN  
><strong>

**Alright, some of you may have read the old chapter 19, but I have completely changed it, so I am asking you to re-read it and forget whatever I wrote in the last one.**

**Just so you know, work is starting to stack up now and I might not be able to update as much now (even though I didn't update much earlier, but that's besides the point), but this story will NEVER be abandoned, unless I end up not updating for a year without a notice on my profile page... Even then, It's probably cause I forgot my password or something.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Visions<strong>

Ice PoV

I sat there, shaping a piece of ice. This was _not_ what I normally did. This was what my sister did in her free time, not me. I normally am the one training the recruits which have mastered the basics. I muttered a string of curses in Latin as the piece I was working with shatters into pieces, before turning into fine ice dust.

I growled in annoyance and slashed my hand at the now very finely ground ice, it disappeared, a new one taking its place. I sighed and placed a hand on the chunk of ice. It reformed to a rough shape of a miniature version of a tree.

_So far so good. _I thought to myself, after making sure that my sister wasn't poking around my head. _Now, time for the hard bit._

The ice hollowed out in the middle, pushing itself out to make branches and leaves. The whole thing looked very fragile. It didn't look as nice as my sister could have done but… My hand brushed gently against one of the leaves. I cursed in a combination of Ancient Greek, Latin and English as the whole thing shattered again, except, this time, it imploded.

I ran a hand through my hair as I sighed in frustration; this was why I never made anything.

_Watching you fail is very funny at times, but it gets boring after the tenth or so time it's the same problem, just with a small variation of what caused it._

I jumped at the sound of my sister's voice in my head.

_When the heck did you get in to my head? I'm sure that you weren't there earlier._

_Just because you absolutely fail at cloaking your presence doesn't means that I do. Anyway, I've been trying out cloaking my presence when I'm in another's head too._

_Hey! I don't fail._

My sister sent me one of my larger failures when I had been trying to cloak my presence. The one where instead of making myself blend in, I stood out.

_Well, maybe just a little._

I could hear my sister hysterically laughing. I grimaced and started poking around my own mind to find out where she was. After about ten minutes of searching with my sister's laughter echoing in my head, I found a small patch of, well, nothing. Concentrating, I pushed her out of my mind.

_That wasn't very nice. _My sister's voice was slightly sarcastic, but this time, it was coming from the link, not in my own head.

_I never said it was. _I retorted back.

I could _feel _my sister rolling her eyes at me. I cursed as I realised that my mental defences weren't nearly good enough to keep my sister out, as she was better than Lord Chaos himself at finding holes in mental defences. I could feel her probing my defences, teasing me.

_Don't you want to know why your projects keep shattering?_

That snapped me out of my thoughts, it seemed almost as though my sister was purposely mocking me about my failures.

_I'll figure it out eventually… _I trailed off. Knowing that when I said eventually, it meant whenever I decided to give up and just ask my sister for an answer. Logic was never my strong point.

_Sure, just tell me when. _The bad thing about it was that she knew too.

_Damn it Frost. Just tell me._

_When you're making the leaves, you're using the ice inside to push outwards, creating a vacuum inside the glass, making it implode. Well, that was what happened on your last one. On your earlier ones which all exploded outwards. It was because you were forming air inside the bubble, making it hold too much air. Other than those main ones, it would mostly because..._

_Could you please explain that in a language I can understand? _I butted in.

_It's English you jerk. You just can't be bothered to think. _I love my sister's sarcasm sometimes. _Well, basically your technique is wrong, you need to have a hole to let the air go in or out, you can seal off the hole later._

_Thank you, that wasn't very hard now, was it?_

_Learn basic science you idiot._

_That's your job sis._ I scrunched up my eyes in pain at a sudden headache. It seemed as though someone had just hit me… mentally.

_What the Hades was that sis!_

_That was my new project… A way of causing pain mentally. Just basically being able to hurt them without hurting their bodies, so their minds can be driven insane by mental pain, and yet not a scratch will be on their physical bodies. _

_Can't you already do that my shattering their memories? _This time, I was generally curious. I had seen my sister's victims once she was done with them. They were little more than drooling idiots.

_Well, yes, I could shatter their memories, but that would leave them without any chance at recognising people from their former lives. What I am trying to do now is to trap them in a world of mental pain, leaving them with enough sanity to recognise people from their life, and yet not enough to do anything but scream bloody murder every time they try to form a thought to say to that person._

_Holy… _I trailed off, still processing everything my sister just said. _Go find another test subject._

My sister laughed at me, without even attempting to conceal it, _Fine, fine. Be that way. I'll go find another test subject in out Lord's dungeons. _I felt my sister retreat from my mind.

I shook ye head and turned back to my ruined project which had lain forgotten on the table. I considered it for a few seconds before muttering to myself. "Stuff it." I got rid of the ice and walked out the door.

Frost PoV

* * *

><p><em><strong>A hill, with a large pine tree on the top of it…<strong>_

_**A battle field, wounded demigods screaming in pain while their comrades dragged them off the fields, blood dripping off injured and ones helping them alike…**_

_**Hades, fighting alongside the twelve Olympians…**_

_**A stream of jet black light flying towards Hades at the same time an arrow is flying towards a blond haired daughter of Athena. As it drew closer, she turned around, her eyes widening in shock as it came closer and closer…**_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp. I sat up and caught sight of myself in a mirror which was hanging on a wall. My eyes were glowing gold. I blinked several times, slowly my eyes faded back to their normal icy blue.<p>

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, whispering to myself, "What the _Hades_ was that."

There was one thing for sure though. This had not happened before, eve when I was a normal demigod.

* * *

><p>Teaching inexperienced demigods was something even the most patient soldier of Chaos would do anything to get out of. It was one thing teaching them how to defend themselves. A completely different thing to put them up against each other and end with them staring at each other in terror.<p>

I sighed and span around, catching sight of my brother teaching a few children of Poseidon how to manipulate water to a larger degree than what they were already doing.

I sensed Annabeth approaching me, the same time that the light reflected off one of my brother's balls of water.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabeth, shouting something at me, making a large gesture with her arm before stomping her foot and walking away.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes to clear my vision. I drew one of my daggers and turned it so the flat of the blade was facing me. I saw my eyes fading from the bright gold back to blue. What the heck was going on.<p>

"Excuse me, but I think you should be teaching the new demigods properly."

That same annoying voice. I tuned her out; everything she said came in one ear, and out the other. I saw Alpha's mouth twitch slightly as he realised what I was doing, before he forced himself to frown and started barking orders to the group he was meant to be training.

I turned my attention back to Annabeth. By now, she was shouting. Then she did the exact same arm gesture as I had seen in my vision. I thought I might as well have a bit of fun.

"What are you going to do? Stomp your feet and walk away from me?" I said, raising my eyebrows in a mocking manner.

Annabeth, who had raised her foot up, ready to stomp, froze and put her foot back down. "You… you… You guys are all IMPOSSIBLE!" She screeched, throwing her arms up in the air, stomping her foot and stalking away. It was only after she had taken five steps that she realised what she had done.

All the demigods who were within hearing range were all rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. I saw Gamma, who had been walking by, struggling to maintain her mask of indifference, clearly failing as her mouth twitch and a few snorts of laughter that were escaping her. Alpha on the other hand had given up on holding on to his mask and was freely laughing, leaning on his sword for support. The several balls of water which had been kept together by my brother were all dropping to the floor as my brother too dropped his mask, laughing with the rest of the demigods.

"YOU JERK!" I sighed, always the same person breaking the good mood. I saw the said jerk stomping up to me, he threw a poorly aimed punch and I decided that it was tome for some humiliation. I let the punch fly over my shoulder, bending down slightly as he was thrown off balance by the force of his own punch. In one smooth movement…

Smack!

Flipped over my shoulder to stare at the cloudless blue sky. I couldn't help but snort as Mathew made a ridiculously accurate impersonation of a landed fish. Then I walked off, leaving him staring at the sky with a dazed expression.

"Better luck next time idiot." I called over my shoulder.

Ice PoV

Sometimes, I love my sister's sarcasm. Watching her beat up people using words and a little bit of tossing is fun to anyone who isn't on the receiving side of it. But even after a century of hearing her remarks, she still manages to make up more on the spot, and they still manage to make me laugh.

I sighed and turned back to teaching the children of Poseidon how to manipulate water so it could cause damage. So far, they had only gotten to the condensing water stage, not even up to freezing it.

Either way, this was going to be a long day for me. And there was still that shaping ice thing I needed to get done…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks to Guest, Avardsin, BadassBatman, Forex, Turtle wing meep, Everlastingice277, Anonymous and S. A. Ness.<strong>

**Well, assignment stack up is also just finished. Oh, and if anyone was wondering about the wings, and plays FiestaOnline, their based off the glory/devil unicorn wings. With the obvious changed that is.**

**Please review, I won't play games with the number of reviews again. And the poll is now closed, see my profile for results.**

**Sorry for the horrible chapter that was up for about 12 hours.**


	21. Prophets and Seers

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as everyone should know by now…**

**Yay, a fast chapter… I wrote this in about two hours because I felt like it. It's amazing how fast I write when I am not trying to escape a teacher noticing me typing or thinking every few lines.**

**For people who haven't read the new version of Chapter 19, I suggest you do; there is none of the old stuff that was in it. I'm sorry about the first version of Chapter19… I wasn't in the right mind frame when I wrote that.**

**Anyway, longest chapter yet! 2.7k words… Don't expect the future chapters to be this long. I just had a lot to cram into this one.**

**Ph, and don;t expect the next chapter to come this fast, I only did this chapter because I had time and none of my friends were online...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Seers and Prophets<strong>

Third PoV

Ice knew there was something wrong with his sister. He knew that his sister was hiding something, he could sense the barriers in her head, not that he had the ability to break them…

Ice had been trying to create a new method of attacking and failing spectacularly, when he felt his sister's distress. He frowned and dropped the pen he was holding onto the book he had been recording his results in, heading towards his sister's rooms.

Easily, he stepped through the wards which were all around his sister's door and stepped through, immediately forced to duck the flying shards of ice.

_Hey, sis, calm down. It's me. _He tried to sooth her. Then he looked up and met a pair of glowing golden eyes.

She immediately dropped her gaze to the floor, hiding the glowing gold. _Why are you here?_

_I felt your distress. What is going on and why are your eyes gold._

She looked up, showing that her eyes were now the normal icy blue she always had. _I have no idea what you mean. My eyes are blue, like they always were._

Ice shook his head, so his sister was going to play the ignorance card. _You and I both know that your eyes were gold. What is going on?_

Instead of an answer, he felt one of the many barriers in his sister's mind flicker and die down. Easily, he slipped through and saw the visions of the battle at Camp, with Hades fighting with the Olympians. The double hit and the vision cutting off before Annabeth and Hades fell. The one of Annabeth making the gesture and the events leading up to it.

_What is this? I know that you didn't have this ability before. When did you get it?_

Another barrier fell. This one was showing him the time that Apollo had given her his full blessing. Ice flicked through his head, trying to remember all the domains Apollo ruled over. Then it hit him.

_Prophecies. Apollo gave you the sight of a prophet._

Again, no answer. It was obvious that they had both reached the same conclusion. It was either intentional that Apollo had given her the sight of a prophet, or he had accidentally transferred _everything_ he ruled over in his blessing.

_I'm going to kill him…_

Frost sighed, _Now you see why I didn't tell you earlier?_

Ice froze; he had been heading towards the door. As always his sister was always right.

_What do you want me to do then?_

_Leave him alone. I'll ask him later. _She said, standing up and waving her hand. Her clothes changed to their normal uniform.

"Where would you be going?" Ice asked, no longer using the link.

"Don't feel like sleeping. I run on my power levels instead of sleep. How else do you think I can pull off working all night and not even yawn? I can run off my own reserves for a week without sleep." She called over her shoulder.

Ice muttered something under his breath about sisters and their love of keeping secrets to make others look like fools and walked out of her room, resetting the wards as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Several days went by before an opportunity to speak to Apollo came. Ironically enough, it came right after one of the minor attacks that the Primordial gods seemed to be throwing in our direction.<p>

Almost all demigods had been injured in the fight which had happened hours before dawn, so the day of training had been cancelled, most soldiers of Chaos were chatting while polishing their skills. Children of Apollo and almost the entire Xi platoon were in the infirmary, treating the injured. Plenty of uninjured demigods were wandering in the forest or the beach.

Frost had been trying out a few new things with her abilities with water when she saw a familiar red car driving towards camp. She sighed from her place in the middle of the canoeing lake, where she had been trying to allow herself to walk on water as though it was solid, and yet everything else that tried to touch the water around her went straight through the water. The only problem with this was that every time the water rippled, she was thrown off balance.

She muttered a curse as she was snapped from her thoughts as a camper who had thought to try out canoeing capsized near her, sending the water rippling. After regaining her balance, she saw the camper scrambling to turn the canoe the right way up.

She snorted as the camper, who she now realized was a son of Ares got it halfway up before it fell back, pushing him under the water again. Easily, she stepped back on to shore, with no real success of managing to stay on the rippling water.

She walked straight into the forest, following the power of the sun radiated from the sun chariot. Once she found it, she leant against the side of the car and waited for Apollo to return, which he did, only minutes after she had arrived.

Apollo blinked in surprise when he spotted the commander next to his car. Then he spotted the slight difference in her aura from when he had met her. He grimaced when he realized why she was here.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had transferred a portion of _all_ of my domains to you. It wasn't my intention to place you under a seer's curse."

Frost raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? I thought it was a prophet's sight, not a seer's."

"No, a prophet goes into a trance, a seer on the other hand will see it whenever they truly want to see it, or when their seer power has been stored up for too long." Apollo explained, almost as though he was absent minded, clearly he had made this explanation several of times before to others. "A seer is far more powerful than a prophet, and that gift can only be inherited through blood, which makes it weaker, or through my blessing. However, almost all seers are targeted in wars; a seer's side of war always wins. Which is why we all call it a 'seer's curse', since seers are hunted down and killed if they refuse to join their side of war.

"The thing with that however, is that almost all seers are either bound to me or another person. No seer's gift will activate if their loyalties can be swayed, or they are loyal to someone who will use the seer's abilities to fight in a war. All seer magic is for neutral uses and neutral uses only. Unless it is stated otherwise when their gift activates. Which currently, I can sense that there are only two seers which have that power." Apollo blinked in surprise. "Sorry about that. It's just that more people don't understand the difference, I get tired of explaining everything and just zone out, and the explanation is exactly the same, with maybe a little difference with the number of 'free-lance' seers at the end."

Frost covered a laugh at Apollo's face as he realized he had zoned out and just explained the whole concept of a seer and a prophet. "So, who are the two 'free-lance' seers?"

Apollo frowned and closed his eyes, concentrating. "There are two. One has her gift dormant right now. It will activate later in her life. The other…" He paused here. The he opened his eyes and met Frost's. "The other is you."

Frost frowned for a second. The she sighed, "Not like I didn't expect that." She muttered under her breath. "So, why am I having visions of the same thing?"

Apollo closed his eyes again, he muttered under his breath, "Camp half-blood? That's strange… Hades doesn't usually fight alongside us… A double attack... Ah," He opened his eyes again.

"The reason it is the same vision every time is because it is a choice you have to make. It is a drastic choice for the future, and the role of choosing which destiny it will be had fallen into your hands. It means that if you choose to save one of them; since both attacks are too close to save both, the course of the future will change drastically, if you save none, it will also change." Apollo smiled sadly at her.

"In case you haven't already realized with your current visions, you only see possible futures, since the future is shaped by a person's own actions. There are some things which are set in stone, if the Fates will a life thread to be cut, it will be cut, one way or another. Even if you save them from their immediate death, they will still die, just maybe differently. But be careful if you see another's death; the Fates don't like to be messed with." Apollo met Frost's eyes, which now had a light of caution in them.

"Just one last warming. As a 'free-lance' seer, you will be attacked more often than an ordinary seer or prophet. A prophet's gift is far less of a risk to a person than a seer's gift. You can 'see' whatever you want, so long as you concentrate enough. I will leave you with that." Apollo turned around and got in the driver's seat.

Frost took a few steps away from the sun chariot. Watching it as it flew away, as the red dot disappeared. There was plenty to think about, with not enough time to think it through.

She sighed. It looked like it was time for another week of running purely on power. She had just one thought as she headed back to her rooms, _I swear, coming back to this camp is not worth the trouble it causes._

* * *

><p>Ice watched his sister pacing back and forth on the lake. It was getting close to three in the morning; he had been spotting her on the lake for the past four days. And it seemed as though she wasn't getting the results of her 'experiments' she wanted.<p>

He knew that she could run for a week, maybe more just on her power. But he also knew that the longer she ran on her power, the weaker she would be in the end. He had finally noticed that when she took all-night studying or experimenting trips, her attacks were just slightly underpowered the next day. Un-noticeable for someone who didn't train with her every day, but still there.

He frowned when he remembered that it started after that conversation with Apollo. _Probably something to do with the blessing then. Maybe it's something far stronger, and she wants to see how far she can push the boundaries… _He thought to himself as he watched her pace.

He hated how he was weaker than his sister in anything to do with the mind. He knew that she was concealing information, yes, but he could never break through the barriers long enough to find out what they were, considering that the second the barrier even had a _crack_ his sister pushed him out of her mind, and when he managed to get back in, the barrier was at full strength again.

Ice almost growled in frustration. He knew that his sister knew how he could get into her mind, but was deliberately not telling him, so he couldn't find out her thoughts.

Well, he had figured out how to keep her out of his inner-most thoughts. Though it was damned draining when he did it. Basically dump a while heap of raw defensive power on it, and she didn't bother to break through, since she knew that he was trying to keep him out of those parts of his mind.

Suddenly he heard laughter in his mind. _Did you really think I couldn't get into your head, even if I am experimenting?_

He muttered a curse under his breath and tried to hide his thoughts from earlier. _Well, no actually, _He thought back to her. _But I thought you were too busy to care._

_Actually, I am too busy to care; I just needed a break, and wanted to see what you were thinking._

_Shut up. So… is there a way for me to get past your mental barriers? _He asked, a little too innocently.

_Stop trying. Subtle manipulations aren't and never will be your strong point. _She sounded amused. _But I will tell you, might as well. But I will ask that you swear that you will not poke around the barriers I mark with certain marks, I will tell you what is behind them, but the details are my own to keep._

Ice was trying to suppress his enthusiasm as his sister told him that she would tell him, waiting for her to state the terms. _I need to learn how to recognize the marks, and I need to know how you know how I can break through barriers._

_The vow first. _She said firmly.

_Fine, I vow on my life that I will not use the information that will be revealed by my sister against her mental barriers._

_Good enough. How did make sure that I couldn't break through some of your barriers. Which ones were the ones I left alone? _She asked suddenly. Ice frowned, but answered anyway.

_The only one you left alone were… _His eyes widened as he realized what it was. _The ones I heaped a whole lot of energy over._

_Yes, the way you break through barriers is with a whole heap of energy. It isn't convenient for me, since I have less raw power than you do, but a very fine control. You possess so much raw power that you can heap plenty of power and the raw energy will break through anything, so long as there is enough of it._

Ice's eyes widened as he realized what his sister had said. So simple, and yet it had taken him ages to figure it out. But there was still more, Frost continued.

_It is far more dangerous than what I do. Raw power is hard to control, and yet very potent. Power from the void is by far the rawest power can come, but it is painful for anyone without enough of their own power to keep it under control or fine enough control to keep it under._

Ice stood there, staring absently at the moon reflected on the slightly rippling lake from Frost's pacing. _Thanks for the info, now what's got you so agitated?_

This time, it was Frost who sighed. _I don't have a prophet's sight… _Ice looked confused; clearly he had sent some emotions to his sister because she elaborated. _I have a seer's gift, sight… curse, whatever you want to call it._

_What's the difference? _Ice asked, clearly not knowing a single thing about prophecies and visions.

_I'll give you a brief version of what Apollo gave me. Basically a seer is a hell of a lot more likely to be attacked, and out of those seers, there are a very small number of seers who are called 'free-lancers'. These seers can choose a side and use their gift to make the war swing in their direction. All other seers have their power bound to a neutral purpose. I am a free-lance seer._

_Holy… _Ice trailed off, knowing that now, yes, his sister was getting more powerful, yes, he still had plenty of questions and yes, he knew he wasn't going to like the full explanation.

_So… I guess you're trying to see the boundaries of your new ability?_

_Yup, I need to see if I can 'see' the future of certain objects or people, Apollo said all seers can after some training, but it requires time, which is something I don't have right now._

_What's why you're pulling off your stunts of staying up all night?_

_Hell yes._

Ice sighed, knowing that his sister wouldn't like what he was going to say. _You shouldn't run yourself into the ground. I'll let you go for two weeks of this, no more than two weeks, because if you don't I'm just going to knock you out and force you to sleep._

_Thanks… _Frost trailed off, not knowing how to react to her brother's sudden out-of-character statement.

_Don't get used to it. _He thought simply before turning around and heading back in to his rooms. Just because his sister was staying up all night didn't mean that he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviewers who reviewed in the last few days that the chapter was up, whether it be for the old chapter or the new one.<strong>

**Greekfreak101 and Forex: **Thanks for reviewing so quickly.

**L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki and Avardsin: **I'm not sure whether you have re-read my previous chapter yet, but I suggest you do, I have completely changed. I apologise for the sloppy chapter, I wasn;t in the right mind frame when I updated it.

**No-one No-body: **Skills… Nah, I just write whatever I am thinking right now. You can see what kind of thoughts were going through my head if you read through it carefully. Anyway, the comment or "What are you going to do? Stomp your feet and walk away from me?" was actually a slight variation of my friend saying just before maths class "What are you going to do? Stomp your feet and never talk to me again?" so I take no credit for that wonderful idea from my friend… probably should have said that earlier…

* * *

><p><strong>Now, thanks for everyone who is reading this. Please review, I am starting a few side stories which are sequels to this when I get bored or get a new idea, but they are all crossovers. I'm not sure whether I should continue writing them when I am bored and post them later, since they are all crossovers. I need a second opinion, anyone? <strong>

**Please review.**


	22. Triton and Amphitrite

**Disclaimer: Not mine, why do I even bother retyping it every time, I should just copy-and-paste every new disclaimer…**

**Yay! Nationals are over. Now I can concentrate on the piles of holiday homework and other random stuff that my school decided to stack on me for this break .. Well, at least I won Nationals.**

**This might be the last update for a while; I don't exactly think I should be writing until I finish this stuff for school anyway. Well, have fun with the chapter, there's an A/N I want you all to read at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Triton and Amphitrite<strong>

Third PoV

The following week passed in a blur. Frost's control over her visions steadily improved. She had learnt how to block incoming visions which weren't wanted now, even though it causes a killer headache for hours after.

However, she had made absolutely no progress on seeing a vision of a certain object. The first person she had tried had been her own brother, the one person who had been there for her entire life. No results showed up for that. It was becoming purely frustrating.

Ice had tried to snap her out of her thoughts of failure by doing a number of things, not stopping short of his own failures at gaining a finer control, but as Frost had already pointed out, his strength lay in raw power manipulation and close combat. So far, the set of failures that had gotten a large reaction out of her would be his failed attempts at solidifying water for himself.

First attempt, he had solidified the water alright… by solidifying all of it. That had left several campers in canoes which were still, as though they were frozen to the water. When he tried to minimize his solidifying, he had undone all of it, with the rather spectacular result of him splashing into the water from his position in the middle of the lake.

The next attempt would be when Ice had managed to solidify just a part of the water. After trying to allow the ripples to go through, he let it go again, in complete reflex; he froze the entire lake, leaving Frost doubled over in laughter from her spot at the side of the lake.

And after that… well, you get the point. This was becoming something like his field trip record in school. But with far more spectacular results.

From the start of their mission at camp half-blood, they had both been avoiding the one topic which neither of them wanted to talk about.

Their father. And what they wanted to do with him.

Yes, he sounded sincere when he had apologized to them. Yes, Frost had even asked Apollo, the god of _truth_ to ask Poseidon how he truly felt about the twins. But, neither of them were willing to trust him.

And yet still, after months of training the demigods and fighting alongside their own father, they had both avoided him like a plague. They had not spoken to each other since the confrontation on the beach. Neither Ice, Frost nor Poseidon were willing to be the first to approach the other.

The first contact from the sea came during one of Frost's breaks in her training.

Ice and Frost had been speaking over their link. Ice had been drilling the demigods in 'basic' moves which even the immortal campers had trouble with while Frost had been sitting on the beach, idly making glass and animating it.

So far, she had made and animated a glass eagle; which right now was circling over a sea shell, a glass panther; which had its head on its paws, glassy eyes watching the eagle circling while also flicking its tail every now and then and created a glass tree, which grew, blossomed, fell apart and reconstructed itself as a sapling.

Not exactly what many others would call a break, but still something that Frost seemed to love doing in her free time.

Both twins felt a shift of power in the water. Frost stood up from her position on the sand, walking towards the spot of power. The person radiating the power appeared, not bothering to walk on shore.

"Triton." Frost nodded.

"I didn't think you'd remember me." Triton admitted, watching Frost approach him, standing on the water as though it was solid and yet moving as the waves passed by.

"I don't forget anyone that easily. What are you here for?" Frost cut off all the formalities. She wasn't in the mood for the usual dance-around-the-topic-until-someone-decides-to-take-the-plunge.

Triton sighed, "My father," He admitted. "He's been moping around the palace lately. Anyone who can even catch a whiff of emotional auras can see that he is moping about something as soon as they come within 100 kilometers of the palace. For the more potent people, they can sense it around half the globe."

"Hmm, so that's what I felt every time I touched the sea." Frost muttered to herself, too low for even an immortal's ears to pick up.

"Anyway, he's been this way for just over a month now. I did a little bit of digging." Here, he looked up a Frost, who had a slightly guilty look on her face, knowing why Poseidon was in this kind of mood. "It seems that this started when he found out that you and your brother were… well, who you were." He finished, sounding rather awkward as he didn't know another way to phrase it without sounding like an idiot.

Frost watched him carefully as he explained, paying close attention to his tone of voice and body language. She could see and sense that his intentions were true, and he was mostly concerned about what was happening with Poseidon.

"Triton, I just have three main questions for you." She said, after a few minutes of considering what to say. "Who are you truly concerned about? After all, you aren't asking me to do anything; you are telling me what is happening. Second, why do you care about us not anyway? When my brother and I were demigods, you hated our guts and went out of your way to annoy us. What has changed now? Last question; why do you think that telling me this will change a single thing to do with Poseidon?"

As she spoke, Triton was looking worse and worse. His face was a mixture of many different emotions. Guilt was the main emotion, as anyone who could read faces could see. Then, when she referred to their father as 'Poseidon' not 'father' he nearly flinched. He could tell that both my brother and I no longer consider Poseidon to be our father.

"For your first and last question, I actually thought that you still cared about his feelings. Now, your second question is something else entirely.

"You see, not many demigods go through what a god's immortal child goes through. With immortal children, you watch as your parent turns their attention to the heroes, and completely ignore your own accomplishments, but eventually, the hero will die, the parent will mope for a bit and then the attention will be back on you. At first, that is what I assumed would always happen, since a god has never stopped favouring a mortal child before.

"But all of my perceptions changed when it came to you two. Father immediately started favouring you both. Showering you with attention, you both completed several quests, fulfilled the Great Prophecy which had been hanging over our heads for a century, even completed the next Great Prophecy, also known as the Prophecy of the Seven. But then, Father's attention turned to someone else.

"He changed everything that gods had been doing for years. A god never stopped favouring a mortal child before; they always favoured a child until the end. You have gone through the process of being favoured greatly, then ignored by the one who favoured you, having to watch him shower a half-sibling with the attention that you bathed in before.

"I never thought it would ever happen, so that is why I treated you as I did. Before, you were just a rival to me, something that took father's attention away from me. Now, you are like me, someone who had been through the process of being favoured, ignored and now wanting to be favoured by the person who had been ignoring you." Triton finished.

Both twins were shocked badly by Triton's speech. They had known that he hated all children of Poseidon for grabbing the attention. But neither had known his full reasoning for it, or the reason he seemed to like the ignored children of Poseidon more than the favoured child, but never really got close to them. And yet now, they had an answer to that.

_What do you think? _Ice finally asked.

_I think that we can trust Triton. I can sense no lies in his words._ Frost replied. _But there is one more thing I want to know._

"What does your mother think of this?" Frost asked, slightly curious. Triton looked around, as though he was looking to see if anyone was listening in. "Don't bother, there's no-one near us, we are the only ones who can hear this conversation, apart from my brother who is currently hearing what I hear."

"How do you know?" he asked, with a confused expression on his face.

Frost smirked at him, "A soldier of Chaos cannot be spied on, whether it be in demigod dreams, scrying or the use of a god's power. That would be one of my most useful creations. And also, no-one can clock their presence from me, that's just one of the many abilities which I have a natural instinct for."

"Well, back to your question. My mother knew of my plan to visit you, she knows me too well." here, he looked down, knowing that he was admitting that his mother knew him well enough to guess that he was planning something. "Well, she approves."

Frost blinked in surprise, at the back of her mind, she sensed her brother dismissing the demigods and making his way towards them. "She approves of you approaching us and asking for help?"

"Well, no. The truth is, I have always wanted a sibling. Not one who would die, but one which can stay forever. When you and your brother left, I thought I might be able to befriend Mathew, who I hadn't met before."

Frost snorted, muttering under her breath, just loud enough for Triton to hear, "Fat chance you will like him."

Triton grimaced, "Not one of the best plans I have made. I approached him yes, but then it struck me how stuck he was after talking to him for about two seconds. No other demigod children have ever gone through what you and I had to go through, the process of being favoured and then ignored.

"My mother thinks the same thing as me. She had always wanted a daughter, but the previous daughters of Poseidon were all… vain. All they cared about was keeping their hair in style, even when wet and preventing their hair going frizzy when it rained." He grimaced when he thought of the previous half-sisters he had.

"To put it simply, my mother wants to take you as her own child. To take you in as her daughter as well as Poseidon's." Triton finished, finally telling why his mother hadn't stopped him from coming.

My brother, who was just flying over to us overheard the last bit of conversation. "Your mother wants to adopt my sister?"

"Well… er… no… ye… um, well, yes."

Frost looked at the hovering figure of her brother. "What happens to Ice then?"

Triton looked at us strangely, "Well, I'm not sure; you'll have to ask her. Do you want me to call her?"

"No need." They both said at the same time, sensing the queen of the sea approaching.

"Lady Amphitrite." Frost and Ice said in unison, Frost giving a half bow while Ice nodded in acknowledgement.

"Percy, Aria."

"Please, Lady Amphitrite, don't call us that." Ice said.

"Very well, Ice, Frost." She answered, knowing very well why they had said it. "I see Triton has brought my proposition to you."

"What of my brother?" Frost asked.

"Your brother is something else entirely. For me to lay a claim on you Frost, it simply requires you to take on my name. Well, for your brother… It is traditional for a daughter to take her mother's name while a son should take their fathers… and well…" She trailed off.

Ice muttered something under his breath. None of them could hear him clearly, but they picked up a few curse words and something to do with 'not taking that jerk's name willingly' and 'damn tradition'. Finally, he looked up and said simply, "I'll consider it."

"Very well, if you decide to take on my offer, both of you. Your names will change, and you will essentially be my next heirs after Triton. But that would also mean that you may have to be close to Poseidon, perhaps even accept him again."

The twins looked at each other, having a quick mental conversation. Neither of them were willing to completely accept Poseidon as their father again.

"Trust isn't something that can be shattered and repaired without a slight imperfection." Frost whispered. Both Triton and Amphitrite could hear her perfect well. And they both realized just how badly Poseidon had shattered them both.

"We will consider your offer Lady Amphitrite. This is not a decision that can be rushed."

"That is all I truly asked for." She nodded at the two commanders of Chaos and disappeared, Triton gave them one last glance, nodding a farewell and disappearing as well.

Both twins looked at each other again.

_What do you think? _Frost was the first to voice their thoughts.

_I think that Triton and Amphitrite deserve a chance, Poseidon on the other hand… _He trailed off.

_Poseidon is something else altogether. We trusted him once, he shattered that trust. If you shatter a bowl, there will always be some missing pieces and it can be shattered far more easily the second time round._

_I'll see. I don't think I am ready to trust him completely again._

_Neither am I brother._

-line-

Frost had been using conjured weapons for the last month or so, but an order had been made to the forges at Chaos's Palace. It just seemed to be the day after her strange chat with two deities of the sea that her new weapon arrived.

Frost looked at the fan in her hand; the weight was exactly the same. The only difference was the runes that ran along the spine of the fan. There were several runes there, after a few seconds; they were easily identified as a marking for a different weapon.

"What the heck…" She muttered under her breath as she inspected the fan, she could see no way of changing which weapon came out. Willing it seemed ineffective; the runes couldn't be pressed…

An idea suddenly sprang up. Frost opened the fan, staring at a blank fan with a silver trimming, and then snapped it shut again. Opening it again, she saw an elegant design of a dragon on the icy blue silk done in silver; she smiled slightly and snapped it shut again. This time, when she opened it, it had a dagger on it; she continued it before it went back to its blank state. The fan could turn into a normal sword, her dragon sword, a dagger, short sword and staff.

Her staff was one of the transforming pole-arms. The blades were retractable into the staff and the staff itself seemed to be able to conduct magic very well.

Frost expanded the staff, keeping all blades in. She twirled it like a baton before swinging her arm in the direction of the target. A bolt of lightning went racing towards the target. With that one hit, the target was reduced to a pile of ash.

Ice raised his eyebrows from his position on the fence, _That is some conductor._

Frost looked down at the staff in her hand, _Like Hades it is. I have NEVER thrown a lightning bolt that powerful before. That is Delta's job._

Ice slid down from the fence, approaching his sister and uncapping Riptide. "Let's get you used to that new weapon then shall we?"

Frost cursed and lent back, watching Riptide pass millimeters from her nose. She straightened up and was forced to spin away from her brother's quick follow up attacks. The clashing of weapons rang through the whole camp. It was the first fight the Jackson twins had fought since their return to Camp. All campers were staring in awe at the twins who seemed to know the other's moves as though they were their own.

Blocks and strikes were exchanged, getting fancier and fancier. The face was picking up; Frost's mocking extra twirls she made when she was dodging were dropped. Ice's flourish of his weapon every now and then also dropped. Both twins used their own advantages of combat over the other, without using any of their powers. Frost used her flexibility and speed to dodge attacks and counter-attack before slipping away. Ice used his skill in swords work to weave around his sister's defenses, making it harder and harder for her to counter attack.

Both weapons, now sword against sword screeched as their hilts locked. Both twins were panting slightly, having been fighting for over an hour.

_Draw? _Ice proposed, _the campers are starting to stare._

_Draw. _Frost replied.

They both broke away at the same time, bowing and sheathing their weapons. It felt good to fight against someone who could match your own skill.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki, greekfreak101, . .27, ascending death and Silent Aura for reviewing.<strong>

**SpiritGod:** Well, not really. The idea of wards is a combination of Harry Potter and something I read before, can't quite remember what now, considering all these different fanfics I have been reading.

**Sadria:** It would help if you would just point out what my errors are. Just a little note to you also, that not every word in English is spelt the same around the world. I am simply following the spelling version has placed in their doc management section. And one more thing, I don't have a Beta reader, which is what makes it even harder for me to spot the grammar and punctuation errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Which reminds me now, I want a second opinion on what I should do with these half-written stories which are crossovers with different books, games or TV shows which I have started and write every now and then with this story runs out of inspiration. I was wondering whether I should post them up after this one, as they are sequels to this story.<strong>

**Another thing, I was wondering if anyone was interested in Beta-reading this story. I would go browsing the beta-reader section, but I want someone who has already read a little of my story and had a taste of my style of writing.**

**Final little bit I wanted to ask is that if anyone was interested in making a cover for this story. My drawing skills and photo shop skills are absolutely horrible, and I was wondering if any of you wanted to have a go at it. **

**Please PM me if you are interested in Beta-reading this story or making a cover. Thank you.**

**Now, please review. The more reviews I get, the more I will be encouraged to write more often. Review Please… **


	23. Control

**Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise is mine.**

**Well, here's another chapter. I was just wondering just how many people bother reading A/Ns now. Anyway, this is to celebrate 60 000 views and 200 reviews. I was actually waiting for the 60 000 views though.**

**Well, have fun reading this chapter. It's just over 3000 words. Just… a warning though, my assignments are starting to stack up on weeks 3, 4 and 5 now so don't expect many updates for the next three weeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Control<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost stumbled out from her room, closing her eyes as she fought off the pain of her headache. It had been building up for a few days now, getting worse instead of better. And to top it off, it was getting harder and harder to hide it from others.<p>

_You alright? _She looked up to meet her brother's eyes before closing her eyes, resigning herself to the pestering of her brother.

_I'm stumbling, which I never do, clearly in pain. Yes, Ice, I am perfectly fine! _She managed to bite back at him. Might as well get something out of this situation to laugh at later on, Frost thought to herself.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You never get sick." This time, Ice was talking out loud.

"Yup, I never get sick. Which is why I have a headache right now and am resisting the urge to thrash you." Frost glared at her brother.

"No need to be so snappy." He muttered under his breath.

"I'll ask Xi about it later, it's my turn to teach." Frost waved him off.

"If you say so." He replied, still eyeing her, watching as she used the wall for support. Once his sister snapped out of it and started walking up straight and turned the corner, into the main room of the cabin, Ice made a mental note to watch his sister. It never was a good sign when she made sarcastic remarks.

* * *

><p>"Take a break. Meet back up here in 10 minutes." Frost called out to the demigods she was in charge of for today.<p>

The demigods all scrambled off, most of them went off to talk to their friends, and the others headed back to their cabins to relax.

Frost on the other hand waited until she was sure that they were all gone before pinching the bridge of her nose. The headache was getting worse, but now that she could think without having to keep a constant lookout for her brother looking into her head, she realised that it wasn't an ordinary headache.

She headed up to the pine tree which marked the borders of the camp. The dragon took a glance at her before going back to a nap, ignoring her as she wasn't a threat. She looked at the long road that winded through the countryside before turning around, being able to overlook the entire camp from the hill that the tree stood on.

Frost gasped as the headache throbbed suddenly and pulled her into a vision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camp Half-blood, perfectly normal. Children of Demeter tending to the strawberry fields… <strong>_

_**An argument breaking out among the campers, with Mathew leading one side and Ice leading the other… **_

_**Ice glaring at Mathew, deflecting a punch aimed at his face so it flew over his shoulder, stating in a firm tone "I am not in the mood to fight an amateur."**_

_**Mathew screaming at Ice "I am NOT AN AMATEUR!" before attacking Ice… **_

_**Thalia's tree swaying gently in the breeze, Pelus stands up, breathing a large column of fire into the air.**_

_**Monsters swarming around Thalia's tree, past the camp's magical boundaries, past the now dead dragon…**_

* * *

><p>There was a flash of golden light. Frost however, was too far into the vision to notice the approaching deity.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camp Half-blood in flames, the fire crackling as it burnt down the Big House… <strong>_

_**Campers fighting desperately to stop the monsters from reaching the infirmary… **_

_**Demigods screaming in pain as comrades dragged from the fields to the infirmary, blood dripping off the injured and uninjured alike… **_

_**Campers admitting that they didn't think they had a chance at holding the lines for much longer, unless backup arrived in the next few minutes… **_

_**Thirteen gods; the twelve Olympians and Hades, fighting alongside each other… **_

_**A stream of jet black light, a spell designed to trap a deity's power within themselves, slowly killing the target of the spell as the body holds too much power and the said deity is unable to change formes from the form they were struck with the spell…**_

_**The jet black light heading towards Hades, at the same time an arrow is heading towards a certain blonde-haired daughter of Athena. As it drew closer, Annabeth span around, eyes widening in shock as it drew closer and closer towards her heart…**_

* * *

><p>Arms went around Frost's waist, pulling her against Apollo's chest, breaking her out of the vision before it went too far.<p>

"You shouldn't have stopped too many of your visions. This is what happens if you have too much stored up energy from stopped visions." Apollo muttered to Frost as he ran his hands through her hair, grounding her in reality, making sure that she didn't get pulled back into that vision.

Frost didn't fight him; she was still trying to process the vision which she had just had. She relaxed in Apollo's arms as he held her. The after effects of the vision making her weaker, she slipped into unconsciousness in his arms.

* * *

><p>Apollo sighed as Frost went limp in his arms. He had been relaxing on Mount Olympus when he had felt a sudden rush of power to one of his seers. He recognized the rush as a vision which had stored up power from several previous visions which had been stopped. After that, he had flashed away, following the stream of power which linked him to his seers.<p>

It was surprising to end up on the top of Half-blood hill. Even more so to realize which seer was calling for help. He had hesitated to pull her out of the vision, and yet knew that he had to do so at the right time, less he damage her mind.

Apollo looked at the commander in his arms, before flashing down to the cabins in Camp. Luckily, most campers were too occupied to realize that a god had flashed in, Apollo walked up to the Chaos cabin, knocking on it lightly, he didn't have to wait too long until someone answered.

Just his luck that it was someone who actually knew him.

Beta had a slightly confused expression as she realized that the sun god was at the door, but that quickly turned to anger as she registered just who was in his arms.

"What have you done to her?" Beta growled out, still debating whether to call commander Ice to deal with this idiot.

"She was swamped by a vision, the power from the visions she stopped overwhelmed her defences." Apollo replied, changing his grip on Frost so he didn't drop her. Beta was looking at him strangely.

_Commander Frost does _not _get her defenses overwhelmed. Even less likely that the Olympians allowing Hades to enter Olympus all times of the year and giving him a throne up there. _Beta thought grimly to herself.

"Look, I'll talk to her brother later, could you just let me put her in her rooms?"

Beta glared at him just one more time before stepping aside, allowing Apollo to enter. Seconds later, he walked out of the corridor leading to the rooms. Striding out of the cabin, Beta smirked as she realized just who he was going to talk to, closing the door softly.

Ice never liked people getting too close to his sister. Alpha had learnt the hard way when he had tried his normal flirting techniques on her when she had first joined the Forced of Chaos. Beta had to stifle a laugh as she remembered Alpha's face when Ice had threatened him with the most creative ways of torture Beta had even heard in her years as a Chaos soldier and a Hunter of Artemis combined.

* * *

><p>News spread around the Chaos cabin as Beta told the other commanders what Apollo was going to do. The commanders gathered in the main room, Theta was setting up some sort of display while several others were placing bets on how the Heir of Chaos was going to deal with the sun god.<p>

Beta was forced to hold back another laugh as Omega bet that Apollo would be worse off than what Alpha got, and Alpha's face turning pale as he recalled _just_ how many threats Ice had made to him. No matter how many times Beta went over the threats mentally, she really couldn't find a single thing that she didn't think her commander capable of pulling off.

Then she remembered Frost. Well, it was far more spectacular to watch Frost lose control, since her control was normally so fine that even with a speck of the normal power she put in her spells, she could pull off some spectacular stunts.

The one all people at the palace remembered was definitely the time that the new recruits had insulted several of the current commanders. Frost had defended them all while also reigning in her own rage at the veiled insult at Lord Chaos's choice in commanders. The recruits had gone on to insult her brother about how he didn't deserve his position of being heir to the void and she snapped. Let's just put it mildly and say that none of them will ever be seen again. While not even Lord Chaos could find a speck of power in that room that belonged to Frost, she had used so little power in that room that there was no trace.

It was just as everyone was starting to gather around the viewing screen that Theta had set up when Omega realised just who was leaning against the doorway leading to the rooms.

"Umm… err… erm… Hi?" Omega stuttered out, looking somewhat guilty. Gamma smirked at her brother's expression and everyone else's before she bowed briefly to her commander. When she straightened up, Gamma bet the icy blue eyes of Frost and saw the icy look change to eyes glittering in laughter before turning back to cold.

Gamma blinked twice in surprise before nodding slightly, knowing what Frost was about to pull off and edging slightly towards the door that lead outside. Beta, the former huntress she was, noticed this and edged to the door with Gamma, asking in a low tone what she was doing.

All Gamma did was melt further into the shadows and wait for Frost's signal, Beta picked up that she would have to run when Gamma did and edged closer to the door herself.

A slight twitch of Frost's hand was all that was needed for the two very alert commanders to run off. They were out the door before Frost had even completed the slashing movement of her hand which left every single person in the room dangling by their ankle.

"Sloppy reflexes." Frost stated and casually walked across the room, ducking every now and then underneath someone. "Have fun getting down!" She called out before she walked through the door, slamming it for good measure.

Alpha and Omega swore in unison. Frost's pranks for 'sloppiness' always stuck for at least several hours. Theta was probing the air around her and then suddenly dropped to the ground, headfirst. With her own reflexes, she broke her fall and rolled to her feet, dusting imaginary dust off her clothes.

Delta watched Theta for a second before closing her eyes. She disappeared and reappeared on the floor, with a smug grin on her face.

"Take that Death Breath!" she called out to Omega as she turned the corner to her own rooms.

"Jerk." Omega muttered under his breath. He looked around for Alpha, only to find him sitting cross-legged in mid-air, playing on his phone. Omega spent the next few minuted simply staring at Alpha playing before Alpha noticed.

"What?" he asked innocently. There were several face-palms around the whole room as Alpha's expression was purely innocent and he turned back to his game.

Delta walked back into the main room, after stopping to stare at Alpha for a few seconds, she walked out of the room, muttering something about Alpha playing on his phone no matter what the situation.

* * *

><p>Frost had headed directly to the sea after her prank on her comrades. She knew when Theta had managed to get out of the bounds, considering how the prank that she pulled was a very simple spell that was air-based. She also felt Delta teleport out of the spell only seconds later.<p>

_"Nice try milady. But you can't trick me with my own spells." _Theta sent through the communication device.

_"Air based magic? You know that's my specialty." _Delta said simply.

_"Theta, I wanted you to get out. You weren't the one doing the betting, you were just setting up." _and said simply to Delta. _"That's how it goes. I can't use a fire spell; otherwise it might cause permanent damage." _There was no reply from either of them.

Minutes later, Delta spoke again. _"Alpha is playing on his phone again… Even though he's stuck in the air."_

Frost covered a snort of laughter as she heard this.

"You should be resting. A vision that strong isn't normally very nice on a seer's power levels."

Frost span around, having been too distracted staring into the sea to notice Apollo on the beach. She smirked at him, clearly not caring about what he said, since she disregarded almost all orders given by a medic, doctor or anyone else who told her not to do something which she felt like doing.

Apollo sighed and sat down on the sand, right next to where Frost was. They both sat there for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Frost nodded towards the sun.

"Shouldn't you be heading back?"

"I probably should, but why would I? Considering that I am in the company of a rather stunning lady?" Apollo replied.

"Not so sure about the 'lady' part." Frost muttered under her breath. "How did your conversation with my brother go?"

Apollo visibly flinched. Frost barely managed to keep her smirk from spreading all over her face, keeping her face blank.

"I should get going; I'll see you around another time." Without another word, Apollo flashed back to wherever he had left his sun chariot. The second the light completely faded, Frost dropped her mask and laughed her head off. It felt good to let go of the carefully controlled mask.

"Something funny happen? I felt Apollo leave." Frost's eyes snapped up to meet Triton's. Carefully arranging her emotions again to create her perfect mask of indifference, she replied.

"Yes, Apollo has left." She didn't give any more information, but Triton didn't bother pressing further.

"Well, my mother had this made for you. When you want to accept her offer, simply put it on. It will change everything else by itself." Triton handed Frost a medium-sized box in the shape of a sea shell. Then he pulled out another one, except this one had veins of gold in it. "This one is for your brother." With that, Triton disappeared back into the sea without another word said.

Curious, Frost opened the box to have a look. Inside was a tiara, encrusted with aquamarine and several other gems, all either a deep ocean blue or sea green. The main metal was clearly a form of silver, definitely not mortal silver, but definitely not gold. There was a slight missing piece in the design in the dead centre of the tiara, which was for a stone which suited the wearer best.

Frost sighed and closed the box again. As much as she liked it, she knew that her brother would take longer to accept his father again. She waved her hand, sending both boxes back to her rooms; she could give the other one to her brother another day.

A rainbow came down in front of her; she raised an eyebrow as Apollo appeared on the screen, the sun just having set completely.

"What is it Apollo?"

"Hey, I forgot to tell you when I was with you, but that massive vision was caused by a build-up of your visions that were stopped. Seer power is completely separate from normal power. You need to sense when your barriers are about to fall."

"Got it, anything else you wanted?" Frost asked politely.

"How about you go on a date with me?"

Frost resisted the urge to call her brother and tell him what Apollo had just said, but smirked at Apollo. "So… how was your conversation with my brother?"

Apollo paled, "Hey, I think Hermes is calling me, I'll talk to you another time, okay? Bye." Apollo swiped a hand through his side of the connection, breaking it. Frost fought to keep her hold on her laughter as she walked back to the cabin.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

Frost groaned when she heard that stupid voice. _Ice, get here now. _She ignored him and kept walking, she was aware of several campers nearby who had stopped doing whatever they were doing before in favour of watching their 'hero' confronting one of the commanders of Chaos.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, next thing he knew, he was on the ground, staring up at the now starry sky. Several campers started snickering at the look on Mathew's face which resembled a stunned mullet.

Swiftly, Frost walked and fell into step with her brother, talking about any topic that came to their heads out loud. They both entered their cabin, leaving the gaping jerk behind them.

Ice stopped in his tracks, "What happened here?"

The commanders were still in the air, but most of them had sat up cross-legged and started playing some games. Frost faked a look of remembering something. "Oh, right!" she dropped the spell suddenly, everyone dropped to the ground, with only about half the people managing to break their fall.

"Sloppy reflexes, I think it's time to pull out some of those old reflex training exercises!" Frost strode quickly across the room, casually side-stepping a stream of shadows and disappearing around the corner of the corridor.

Ice snorted in laughter at the pissed off expressions on half the soldier's faces and said simply, "You should get some rest. I don't think she was kidding about reflex training." Ice walked after his sister, ducking a few objects thrown at him and catching a dagger that was aimed at his side, he too went back to his rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki, Toner of ShadoWs, greekfreak101, SpiritGod and Guest<strong>

**Sandria: **Please, if people actually bothered to read my AN, I wouldn't have to repeat these things. I'm rather sure that I wrote either last chapter or a few chapters ago that I have two or three sequels that I have started out of boredom. The romance scenes I still have not found a co-writer to write them for me and there is a reason why this story is not categorised as a 'romance' story, since I know that my writing of romance absolutely sucks.

**one . direction . percy . Jackson . 27: **I'm pretty sure that it is in the end of the chapter titles 'Uncovered' and stretched over the next chapter too.

* * *

><p><strong>Still looking for a Beta reader for this story, and maybe for the sequels I have been working on out of boredom as well. Still looking for someone who is willing to create a cover page for this story as well, you will be given all rights over the page, so no; I will not take that work as my own, since I have no real luck in creating title pages.<strong>

**Just curious, does anyone have any good fanfictions like the ones on my favorites list? I'm starting to run out of things to read.**

**Please, review!**


	24. Reflex Training

**Disclaimer: How many more times do I have to say this? It is not mine.**

**Sorry, I have been swamped under assignments lately. And several other commitments. Well, here's a chapter… but it's not quite up to my normal standards in length, but I thought I would upload it anyway, seeing as you have not had an update for a long time.**

**Well, there's a new poll up on my profile. Please vote, since it determines the series of events.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Reflex Training<strong>

* * *

><p>Every soldier of Chaos snapped awake suddenly. There was no need for any conversation as they scrambled to get their gear ready for the day. Seconds after the troops had slid their weapons back into the sheaths, their commanders appeared at the door, taking one glance around the room in the pre-dawn light and signalling for everyone to meet outside quickly, before disappearing again.<p>

Several troops in Alpha's platoon suppressed groans when they saw the time that they snapped awake. Before they actually groaned when they remembered their lady's words yesterday. Bleary eyed, everyone stumbled out of their rooms, snapping wide awake after a hissed order from their commander.

Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Theta, Lota, Kappa, Lambda, Nu, Omicron, Xi, Chi, Psi and Omega were all standing on a platform which appeared to be levitating two meters off the floor. Frost walked out of the cabin silently, walking towards the platform, several metres before the edge of the platform, she took quicker steps and neatly flipped onto the platform. Seconds later, Ice stepped out of a cloud of water vapour.

All commanders exchanged several words before agreeing on something and turning to the troops.

"Forces of Chaos fall in."

Instantly, 14 perfect ranks of 10 by 5 were formed, each sorted with the lower numbers at the front, and higher ones at the back.

"I guess you all know that we will be doing reflex training now then?" Frost chirped, completely out of character with a wide grin on her face. "Here's how it works this time. Odd numbered squads will be the first ones playing the hunted, even numbers are the hunters and platoon commanders are assassins. You have five minute intervals; the boundaries are the camp boundaries. The end of the game is signalled by a flare of blue light in the sky. Your time starts now!" she smirked as every second row ran for the forests.

The remaining squad commanders had grins on their faces as they pulled out their watches. The second five minutes passed, they raced after their comrades, leaving their commanders.

_"This is going to be fun." _Alpha activated his communication device as he pulled out his sword, swinging it around out of boredom.

_"Hmm… Alpha, you're working with Beta; Gamma, you're with Theta, since that's the only person who you haven't worked with; Kappa, Delta; Lota, Lambda. Nu, you're with Omicron, the rest of you can work with each other or in groups." _Each commander nodded in turn at Frost's words.

_"Let's turn up the competition a little." _Ice said, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. _"Whoever, or whichever group that gets the most people doesn't have to deal with the inexperienced demigods for… a month."_

There was a chorus of agreement among the commanders. Before anything else could be said, their timers went, each of them slipping off in a different direction.

* * *

><p>Ice snorted in amusement as her watched his sister take down anyone who was daring enough to come anywhere near the river, lake or beach. His only task being to protect Frost from any attacks that may occur while she was locked in meditation.<p>

"How did I know that you would win this round again?"

Ice raised an eyebrow at Omega as he stepped from the shadows. "Because we always do?"

"Well, I am just going to stop bothering now. If any of them fall for the trap, that's their own fault." he shrugged and waved his hand, the shadows forming a throne for him. "Are we playing the last round this time?" he asked as he sat down.

"Probably, my sister can never let a chance of showing the troops up slip." Ice grimaced as several memories surfaced. "Hopefully, she isn't being too mean in training their reflexes, her attacks can be… somewhat surprising."

"I'll show you surprising." Before either of their could react, icy water cascaded down on them, drenching Omega thoroughly before disappearing, the chill striking through Ice's natural defence against soaking.

Omega shivered at the feeling of icy water before summoning hellfire, glaring at his commander as he did so. "Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Yes." she answered right back.

He glared for a while longer before relenting and asking instead, "How did the 'training' go?"

"As usual, no-one was badly injured, and there's one more of the hunted running around." She shrugged, clearly not caring that there was only one left of the large group that had set out, "I'll leave him to the others."

"Who was he?" Ice asked suddenly.

"Skyla, from Theta's platoon." Omega answered this time. Both twins turned to him, giving him identical expressions. Omega shrugged, "He just passed through a section of deeper shadows, but he's heading towards Beta, get ready for a game finish."

Seconds after that statement was said, a flare of pale blue light lit up the sky, and the three commanders vanished in their own way.

* * *

><p>The second round went a similar way to the first, this time with the odd numbers being the hunted and the even numbers being the hunters. As that round drew to a close, light was beginning to show. But there was one last round for the exhausted soldiers of Chaos.<p>

"Round three now!" There were several mutters from the forces as they registered what was said. It was time for the commanders to be the hunted. "You have five minutes to prepare!" Frost called over her shoulder as she walked straight into the fire in the centre, vanishing as she touched the flames.

_"Everything ready?" _she sent out as she collapsed the portal of flames she had used.

_"Almost, just one last touch on your illusion and we're done." _Theta replied. _"Done!" _she called out just as five minutes was up.

_"Perfect timing. Now, get into your hiding spaces and TRY to not laugh." _Frost heard several snorts of laughter from the commanders through the device as she cloaked her presence and strode into one of Omega's pre-made hideouts only known to the commanders.

_"Theta, please tell your platoon next time that they need to learn to look up." _Delta's voice came over after several minutes of silence.

_"Don't tell me they forgot that they weren't the only ones who could fly." _Theta sighed.

_"Not really, I'm kinda cloaking my presence and standing on a branch…"_

_"I'll pass on the message."_

There was a sudden snort of laughter and some snickers from Omega. _"Lota, teach your platoon to be more wary of shadows."_

_"Omega, teach your platoon to be more wary of water." _She fired right back as half of Omega's platoon was trapped ankle deep in the newly frozen river.

Frost muffled a groan as the rest of Lota's platoon was frozen in the lake. _"Lota, tell your platoon that they need to be a little more wary of water, even if it is their speciality." _

Several more insults were passed between the commander about their platoon's performances, and Omega's platoon was yet to show their faces.

A silent alarm went off in each of the commander's heads, telling them that their illusions were being approached. _"Impressive Omega. Your platoon is actually rather good at avoiding traps and all have a rather good reaction speed."_

Silence stretched out until each and every one of the groups was trapped by the spells placed on the illusions. _"But teach them to be wary, even if their target does look harmless."_

_"Is that all of them?" _Ice asked after several minutes of silence.

_"No… there should still be-" _Omega's words were suddenly cut off. She could hear several shouts of surprise from the other commanders. Frost nearly yelled at them, even if their devices could only be heard by each other, talking when someone may be in a compromised position could tell others where they were.

_"Shit, it's someone from Omega's platoon. And he's bloody good!" _Alpha shouted out.

Before Ice could answer, a blade of darkness flew out of the shadows. Completely out of reflex, his sword whipped out and clashed against the blade, sending it skidding along the floor.

"Not bad." Ice muttered under his breath. "You must be good to knock out your own commander."

"Really?" before any other words could be said, the soldier was yanked out of the shadows and had a sword at his throat.

"Here's a lesson I'm going to give to you for free," Ice said clearly to the surprised soldier. "Never talk when you are trying to assassinate someone, it gives away your position."

The blue flare went up for a third time that early morning, signalling the end of the third round of reflex training. _Yeah right, _Ice thought, _this isn't reflex training. It's making the troops look like idiots as their commander beat them at every turn._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki, Guest, Toner of Shadows and percysbro18 for reviewing<strong>

**Sandria: **Here you go! And Mark will be killed soon… but, the question is… how soon :P

**CrappyLittleAngelOfDoom: **I'm not dropping any pairing as of yet. I'm just not quite sure of how to write romance, I am horrible at writing romance and I will make no denials of that. So, once I find a way to write romance without sounding too sappy, I will put it in.

**theHuntress101: **Not really sure if I will drop all pairings, but I do know that the romance will not be permanent in the end. Ice has a chance with Artemis, but I really don't know how I will approach that, since Artemis is the goddess of _maidens_ and you can't exactly go up to her and declare your love for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for anyone who has actually bothered to scroll all the way down and read this. I know this chapter is very short compared to my normal chapters, but I thought I might as well update this story to a point which I could go in many directions in.<strong>

**Okay, I am still searching for a Beta reader and anyone willing to help me make a cover page for this story and many others that will come.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE:<strong>

**Right… I need to know whether people want me to finish this off quickly and move only the crossovers I have started out of boredom or do this story slowly. Please tell me in a review, I need to know what my readers want.**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile page.**

**Please review.**

**Please… I think that's it. Until next time :D**


	25. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: No, you are not dreaming. Yes, there is a chapter the day after my last one.**

**Well, a fast chapter makes up for the short one? Actually, no, I just felt like updating. Thank you to Sandria, who reviewed immediately. I was going to make you wait a little longer, but I felt like posting it up now.**

**Maybe when I go back to edit everything, I might combine the 23 and 24 into one chapter. Not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Nightmare Begins<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The clashing of weapons rang across the battlefield as the endless flood of monsters passed through the former magical boundaries of camp… <strong>_

* * *

><p>Frost jerked herself out of the vision that had shown itself as she stared at the pine tree. The vision had been more frequent. Perhaps that meant that it would be happening soon?<p>

_Don't let it bother you._

Frost sighed at the voice in her head. Recently, as her seer powers developed fully, she had developed a mind link with Apollo. Similar to the one with her brother, though this one could only send thoughts or particularly strong emotions.

_I know, but that doesn't mean that I can forget it._

_Yes, but there is no way that you can stop this from happening. The visions are both a blessing and a curse. They let you know of what is to happen, and yet you cannot change it. There is nothing you can do to stop it._

_I know, but that doesn't stop me from trying._

Frost allowed her gaze to sweep to the river that ran into the forest and was sucked into another vision, far more forceful that the first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The creek and the surrounding banks were dyed a bloody red from the blood of the fallen and running sluggishly with the dust of monsters… <strong>_

_**Amphitrite in full battle gear, smiling at Triton as he took down the last of the wave of monsters…**_

_**A blade sinking into Amphitrite's back, as she watched over the troops from the sea… **_

_**Voices crying out in denial as the queen of the seas sank to the ground in a pool of golden blood… **_

* * *

><p>"<em>NO!<em>" she yelled out in three ways; physically and mentally with her links with Apollo and her brother.

Instantly, Apollo was at her side, having already known what she had seen. He pulled her into his arms, Frost not resisting even a bit. She could hear her brother yelling out to her, asking her what had happened.

_It's fine. _She sent out to her brother, letting herself relax into Apollo arms.

"Is there truly no way I can stop what I've seen?" her voice was so soft that only Apollo could have heard her, even if there was anyone else nearby.

"The fates would not allow it either way. Amphitrite is a goddess, she will recover." Apollo replied, running a hand through her hair. He felt her shake her head.

"That blade was one that Nyx wields personally. It has been hers since the start of _time itself_. She had snipped off a portion of her power every day since she has had it. It has only been used four times that we know of. Once when she attempted to overthrow Lord Chaos; it hit _through_ his personal armor _and _his invincibility blessing. On top of that, it left him injured for a _thousand_ years, and he _still _has that scar."

Apollo stayed silent, but Frost wasn't done yet. "The next two times, it was against the titans; Selene and Helios." Apollo gasped silently, he had never known just how Selene or his fellow sun deity had died. "They both refused to take sides in the war and were killed for it. The blade kills immortals as if they were mortals. Their wounds will be unable to completely heal, that is, if the wound is not fatal. The scars will never fade."

Apollo took a long, calming breath. "You said it had been used four times. When was the fourth?"

Frost stiffened in his arms. Her voice had a trace of grief in it as she spoke. "The fourth time Nyx used it would be about 90 years ago." her voice broke, grief pouring out in the form of words. "She wasn't even at full power at that time. And it was used right in front of me.

"I had another mentor before after my brother taught me the basics. He taught me for several years, in raw power manipulation and control. How to cloak my presence and be creative with the skills at my command. He was our lord's only demigod son." Memories of her former mentor flowed through her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. "He never wanted to rule over the void. He liked to run around, without responsibilities or expectations weighing him down. I was with him when his life ended.

"He was showing me how to manipulate shadows, to harden them, to make weapons out of them when Nyx struck." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks faster than before. "He told me to run, to get away. I should have known that he would not have survived. I had started teleporting when he was struck. The last thing I saw I saw before I left was the life fading away from his eyes." Frost swallowed down her grief to finish her explanation.

"He was more powerful than a god, and yet not up to Lord Chaos' power. He did not survive the dagger, a goddess certainly won't." After that, from turned her face into Apollo's chest, tears soaking into her fabric as she grieved for her former mentor.

They both stayed silent until Frost was no longer radiating grief. "You never mentioned his name." Apollo whispered.

"I'd rather keep that to myself for now." Frost smiled sadly. "So that means that no matter what I do, Amphitrite will die?"

Apollo took a deep breath, "Yes, she will die. Even if it is not in this battle, it may be the next, or the one after. The Fates will not allow someone to interfere with the destiny they have planned. But you can make the rest of her life worth living."

Frost stayed silent for several minutes before a spark lit up her eye. "You're right." she whispered and left, determination was shown in her stride as she made her way towards the Chaos cabin.

* * *

><p>Ice and Frost were both seated on the beach with two very familiar boxes in their hands. They were both waiting for a certain two sea deities to show up. Suddenly, the water parted and the two walked out of the sea.<p>

Triton looked between the twins and noted the boxes in their hands. "You have made a decision?"

Both of them nodded, but it was Ice that voiced their choice, "We will accept your offer." both boxes opened to show Frost's tiara and Ice's pendant. Both items radiated the power of the sea.

Frost slipped on her tiara first, the power of the sea washed over her, more than it ever had before. She could feel every break of the waves on the beach, every wave that was about to come. She could feel the true power of the ocean for the first time. Her physical features also changed slightly. Her hair, before which only had the slightest trace of a wave in it became more so, gaining a slight midnight blue sheen in the sunlight. Her eyes changed slightly, the exact shade of shallow, clear water.

Ice's differences were so slight that they would only be seen if someone knew what to look for. His hair gained the same blue sheen as his sister, and his eyes became a deep ocean blue. The empty pendant had a single gem embedded in it. The deep purple colour matching the blue of the pendant backing perfectly.

Amphitrite whispered, "Lepidolite." identifying the stone.

Frost's tiara had a single blue gem that had swirling patterns of a darker blue over it. Amphitrite was left staring at it for several minutes before speaking in an absolutely awed tone, "Larimar, it's one of the more powerful gems of the sea, combining the two conflicting elements of water and fire. They're very rare, look after it well."

Triton stepped forwards, smiling at the two of them warmly "Welcome to the family, brother, sister."

Suddenly, all four of them felt a tug. Triton and Amphitrite exchanged grim looks and walked back into the ocean, calling out to the twins that the palace was under attack and not to worry about anything.

_I hope it doesn't end too badly._

_It won't, you just have to trust that they will take care of it._

The twins allowed their gaze to wander to the endless blue expanse of the ocean. Now knowing, that they had a rightful place there.

* * *

><p>Frost lent against the fence surrounding the arena, watching her brother teach the self-proclaimed 'advanced' class. Not a single one of them stood a chance against any of Alpha's platoon, to the Forces of Chaos, they were learning the basics, and struggling at that too.<p>

She twisted around, watching the children of Demeter tending to the strawberry fields. The entire field thriving in their care. A shout snapped Frost from her observation of the strawberry fields.

The group Ice had been teaching had split into two. It was clear who the leaders of the groups were as they were both being backed by their followers. It seemed like the arrogant jerk had finally had enough. He had decided to face Ice directly, instead of indirectly like he had before.

"Stop teaching us as though we know _nothing_!" He was yelling at Ice, attracting the attention of passing demigods and satyrs alike. "We _do _know how to tell the difference from one end of the sword to the other!"

_Could have fooled me. _Frost bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"So stop treating us like we are idiots! I bet you can't even beat me in any form of combat!" He finished his rant. Ice made a show of yawning.

"You done yet?"

Mathew lost his temper right there. He threw a punch which Ice let sail past his ear and flipped he enraged son of Poseidon over his shoulder. He landed in the exact same way my sister had before. With a loud smack, he was staring up into the sky again.

But as usual, his ego refused to let him back down and he threw another punch. This time, Ice deflected it over his shoulder. "I am not in the mood to fight an _amateur_."

Ice jumped over the kick aimed at his legs as the Mathew screeched, "I am _not an amateur_!"

Frost froze, her mind replaying the last few minutes and comparing them to the vision. She paled when she realised the events were exactly the same. There was only one thought going through her head.

_The nightmare has begun._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to zombiepotato13 for reviewing on one of my previous chapters. And thanks once again to Sandria for pointing out an error in my poll, it has now been fixed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope at least someone reads these notes at the end. I decided to add in a little treat for anyone who reads these notes anyway. It is kinda a spoiler for the end of the story and the next chapter, so if you don't want it to be spoiled, please skip the next paragraph.<strong>

**Ice and Frost will both be returning to the void. Whether or not Artemis or Apollo actually gets together with them is something else. The next chapter will be the actual start of the nightmare of the battle. Amphitrite's fall will not be in the main battle, but one of the battles after Erebus falls, led by Nyx.**

**I'm not sure whether to write romance between Artemis and Percy or Aria and Apollo, but that might just be me. I will just say right now to everyone reading this, I can't write romance that isn't cliché. You may have liked the previous snippets of romance, but I can't write much else apart from that, but I am willing to allow someone else to write the romance scenes and be acknowledged as a co-writer of this story.**

**Yes, I am still looking for a Beta reader and someone to draw anything related to this story. There is also the spot of the cover writer.**

**Thanks to anyone who actually read all the way up to this point, even if I was ranting on and on.**

**Please review, I need to know how this story is going for getting the attention of readers.**


	26. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: Not mine; never has been, never will be.**

**A/N: Well, this is both a present to you as well as one to me. It is currently 2am my time as I am posting this chapter because I can't sleep. To top it off, it just seems to be my birthday too.**

**Sorry for not updating earlier, but I just had too many things to do. And I'm moving into year 11, second last year of school so I might not have much, if not any time to write this story, but I will promise to you that I will work as much as I can on this story in my free time.**

**Well, here's the chapter, not sure when you'll get the next one so try to pick apart the riddles in the chapter. I hope to see how you guys interpret the hints, so please by all means, put what you think in a review of PM.**

**Now, enough of these notes, I'll have another one down the bottom for anyone who actually reads them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: The Battle Begins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thalia's tree, cresting half-blood hill, swaying gently in the breeze…<em>**

_**A dome of light around camp flickering once, twice, thrice…**_

_**The silver dome of the boundaries shattering in millions of shards, raining upon the ground, seconds later, monsters charging through the former boundaries of the camp…**_

Frost was yanked viciously out of the vision by her brother.

_It's not good to dwell on something you can't change._

She audibly sighed. Yes, it was true; if you couldn't change something, why dwell on it? But that was the problem, as a seer, you would know the future, but not be able to change it.

Instead, she summoned the only other person who would know her pain, whispering under her breath, "Apollo."

Several minutes passed before the sun god arrived in his sun chariot. He had his signature, as Artemis had confided in her, 'idiot grin' on his face as he parked his car. "Someone call for me?"

Frost wasted no time, "How can you stand it?" at Apollo's blank look on his face, she resisted the urge to punch him as she continued, "How can you stand knowing that someone you know is going to die and _not_ go insane? How can you stand knowing that there is a decision to be made by you that involves someone living while the other dying or letting them both die? How can you stop yourself from snapping? _How?_"

Apollo closed his eyes to hide his sorrow. He took a shaky breath; each of the seers he created had to go through this at some point. The seers who inherited through their blood weren't as bad, but they still went through it.

"If you must know, the circumstances between us are _very_ different. I was born with my gift, you could say that my mind was created for the strain of this gift." He paused here, knowing that if he chose his words wrong, it could possibly destroy her. "The other seers were also born with their gift, their minds adapt to the strain when they don't understand everything around them yet. The seers who gain through me… They mostly understand the world around them already by the time that their visions show them something that may affect their life."

No more words were exchanged for several minutes. Apollo stepped out of his chariot, regarding his seer for a few seconds before placing a hand on her head. A soft glow of golden light washed over her, dispelling the slight headache that had been developing.

Frost smiled at briefly, whispering two words before heading towards the sword arena, where the campers were being trained.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"We don't have that much longer to prepare them for war. How are they going?"<p>

"Sword work is passable; it's not up to our standards, but enough to defend themselves for a while." Alpha grimaced.

"Archery is going rather well for the children of Apollo, other than that, I do not recommend putting any others as archers. They would be more of a threat than an asset." Beta said simply.

"Hecate's have gotten several large scale spells down easily enough. They haven't mastered how to stop them from affecting our own side though. So they would have to aim for spots free of demigods." Theta called from where she was playing a few card 'tricks' with Omega, which basically meant letting him find his card in a deck of three cards. What he didn't know, was that his card, while being in the deck, was under an illusion to make it look like another.

"Children of Hades have mastered summoning the dead. The only problem with them is their ability to move after summoning them." Omega said dryly, obviously forgetting the battle of the labyrinth. "We could just get them to summon the dead then hide them in the infirmary or something."

"Simple water manipulations have been going well." Ice muttered. "The only problem is actually causing _damage_ to something. At this rate, all they can do is drown the enemy, or 'make _pretty_ shapes' to distract them." Rolling his eyes as he quoted what one of the Aphrodite children said.

Kappa on the other hand looked annoyed. "None of the children of Aphrodite are willing to fight. I've given them some tips on scents that the monsters hate, but that hasn't done anything."

Frost had a smirk on. "No… It can be handy." When each of the commanders turned with identical looks on their faces, Frost explained, "You can tell them to go around the place, spraying the monster repelling scents everywhere apart from a single path. It forces more monsters to attack at a certain point. That way, we can concentrate out forces in one place."

Every single one of them had the same blank looks. "Just… never mind. I'll make sure they are doing something. Just don't get in their way unless I ask you to."

Alpha smirked, "Yeah, we'll leave you to it then. I guess I'll be leading the main charge?"

Frost suddenly tilted her head as though she was listening to something. "I hope you can plan this out without me. Brother, you know what I normally do, if not, you can tap into my memories." She stood up, heading for her room.

"Where are you going?" Chi called out.

"Answering Lord Chaos' call!"

* * *

><p>Frost grimaced as she pulled herself out of the trance she used to project herself to Chaos' realm. "Fuck, that drains a hell of a lot of power." she muttered to herself.<p>

She let herself collapse onto her bed, allowing herself to sleep in what seemed like days.

_**Apollo standing before her, "I will not give up on you. No matter what."**_

_**Monsters pouring into Camp…**_

_**The demigods screaming in pain as they were dragged off the battlefield. Blood stained armour piled up near the infirmary…**_

That was when the vision changed, to first person view.

_**Triton, determination glinting in his eyes with Amphitrite standing next to him. "If you fight, we will fight beside you. If our forces fall, then we fall together."**_

_**Darting around, blocking each attack using her armguards which served as communication devices…**_

_**Iapetus sneering as he shot off a beam of light at Zeus' back, she couldn't control her body as she screeched out "NO!" Throwing herself into the path of the light, crossing her armguards to block the attack.**_

_**Iapetus' smug grin as she threw herself…**_

_**Searing pain lancing through her body, all coming from her arm guards. Pain, pain and more pain. Oh the painpainpainpainpainpainpain …**_

Frost jerked awake with a sharp gasp. Rubbing her forearms as the resonance of the pain remained, even though the vision had ended.

Frost closed her eyes in defeat as she noted the absence of the choice between saving Annabeth or Hades. It seemed like her seer powers had accepted her choice between the two.

She lay back, closing her eyes to catch a few more hours of sleep. After a few minutes, it became clear that it clearly wasn't going to happen. That was when something else clicked in her mind.

Her armguards had deflected a portion of the powers the Primordials had been throwing around while absorbing the rest…

Frost sat up, pushing the covers aside and suddenly wide awake. She had a project that needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Frost was sitting in the main room in their cabin when the rest of the platoon leaders stumbled into the room. She barely glanced at them before returning to fiddling with her communication device. The other commanders, recognising the glint in their commander's eyes, wisely left her alone to head out for breakfast.<p>

Her brother nudges her gently when she leans back and smiles at her work on the guards. The only difference that you could actually see would be the elegant silver wave pattern that trimmed both the guards. Frost doesn't respond to the nudge, Ice tries the most direct route to her thoughts.

Mentally, he nudges her though the link, _Hey, sis, time to go to breakfast._

Frost snags the devices from the table and clicks them on her arms, _Right, let's go._

The pair of the head out the door. To any outsiders, it would seem as though they were walking in silence. However, a close friend would pick up of the slight changes of facial expression on the twins as they bantered in their minds.

The pair of them looked up at Thalia's tree. Watching the branches sway gently in the breeze. A column of fire shoots in the air, drawing cries from the gathered demigods at the pavilion. Frost closed her eyes as she feels monsters approaching.

From her pocket, she pulls out a twig, snapping it. Her pre-set wards visibly glowed as they activated. She placed a hand on her throat, projecting her voice to the now panicking demigods in the pavilion.

"Demigods, arm up. My wards will only hold for so long. Follow all instructions from the soldiers of Chaos." Frost's voice echoed in the now silent camp.

"Not everyone may survive this fight. But if we fall, we fall with pride and honour. We fall with the knowledge that as long as there is still someone within this camp right now, they will not win. We will not submit to their wills." Ice's voice was firm, pushing the demigods' wavering courage to a firmer resolve. "We will fight together as one for our family, our friends… and our world."

Silence reigned for several seconds before a shuffling could be heard at the pavilion, every single demigod stood up to walk to their respective cabins, all rivalries put aside for the battle up ahead.

Frost quickened her pace; she had to talk the Aphrodite children into using the perfume to ward off monsters.

* * *

><p>Frost muttered to herself, "That was easier than I thought." as she left the pink cabin. She was full equipped for the battle up ahead. Each platoon had already reported in as in position. She strode to her own position at the centre of the area without the monster repellent.<p>

Frost took in her brother's steely gaze on the monsters pouring into the camp to slam into the new wards. She shook her brother's hand firmly, their gazes meeting with identical expressions of determination.

The twins looked at the dome of light, knowing that it would not last much longer.

Then it flickered once.

Frost twisted around to meet the eyes of the demigods and soldiers behind her, each and every one of them having the same steely determination to bring down the Primordial gods, titans and giants.

Flickered for the second time.

Frost looked up to the sun rising. A dawn to bloodshed and death.

Flickered a third time.

Ice's eyes flicked to his sister, knowing that it could be the last time they fought together. Attacks charged throughout the camp, the scraping of wood as arrows were drawn.

With the sound of shattering glass, the dome of light shattered into shards, scattering into the wind. With a victorious roar from the monsters, they charged forwards. An equally loud roar from the demigods as they charged towards the monsters, each and every creature willing to lose their lives in this battle if it meant their side would gain just the slightest bit of an advantage.

The battle had truly begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Lovely little Girl Vivienne, L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki, Forex and Guest for taking their time to leave a review.<strong>

**FaTaLClanWii: **Not sure how many people actually noticed it was the same events as the vision in one of the previous chapters, but then again, that would be my fault since the updates are so far apart.

**MysticLion: **Yup, I think you noticed most of the hints that I dropped.

**Sandria: **Ah well, that has almost ended now. I can't exactly ridicule him much more after these next few chapters.

**Guest:** Not exactly planning to be writing in the future, but I am considering continuing to write fanfiction, if anyone is willing to keep reading the fanfics.

**Factionless:** Hmm… didn't quite notice that one.

**theHuntress101: **Thank you :D. That just proves that at least one person reads my A/Ns.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it goes. I'm not sure how long it will be till the next update. School starts in a few weeks and I will be starting one of my major years so I might not have much time.<strong>

**I am however still looking for a co-writer for romance parts, a Beta reader who has a quick response and someone who is willing to create a title page for this story and possibly many others to come.**

**Please review.**


	27. Fall of a Commander

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.**

**Well, sorry for not updating for a long time… but in my defence I did tell you that school was starting… Well, the next update might not be for w while since my assessments are coming now. And between dealing with those and my Chemistry teacher's logic of 'losing a lesson for test preparation when the day lost is after the test', I don't have much time.**

**Anyway, I am being a little pressured by all the work lately, so this chapter may seem a little fractured, just like my life is at the moment. If you spot any plot holes, please tell me, I'll get right on to it and correct it.**

**Enough ranting at the start of a chapter… Enjoy this longer chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Fall of a Commander<strong>

* * *

><p>Ice PoV<p>

The fields of Camp Half-blood had fallen into Chaos. The once green grass was now drenched in the red blood of demigods, silver of the Shadows, as Erebus' creations were now called and coated in dust from monsters. Demigods screamed as they were injured, only to be helped by their comrades back to the infirmary.

I flew above the battlefield, using Aether's blessing to shape light. Sure, my control wasn't perfect, but on a battlefield, I outclassed my sister in kill counting by massive amounts.

_Ice, the strawberry fields need another hand. We're losing ground too quickly._

With a sharp turn and a flap of wings, I was speeding towards the spot where the armoured demigods were being pushed by a rather large group of Shadows. I spotted a dark figure amongst the shadows and smirked.

Folding my wings, I plummeted straight into Erebus. The razor edges of my feathers flashing as I blocked several strikes from his sword. For any observer, it would seem like a cloud of dust rising, a few quick movements and then both of us springing back. Erebus with several deep cuts dripping golden blood while Ice was smirking at him.

Erebus' voice boomed as several Shadows made a motion to attack Ice. "Stop! He is _mine!_" The creatures hesitated before stepping down. "Keep all others _away_ from this fight!" They all dashed away to obey his orders.

"Are you sure it was wise to send away your minions?" I mocked as he glared at monsters heading towards the two of us.

"It makes the numbers _even_. And I always fight _proper_ battles on _even_ terms." he hissed back. I couldn't help but mock him.

"So get your army and we'll be a bit more even. Not quite though, for us to be even, you would need an army at _least_ four times yours is right now, considering how weak they are."

With a roar, Erebus charged at me. I couldn't help but play… just a little. I froze the time of his sword as he drew it back for a strike, making it slip from his grasp. I saw a smirking Omega appear from behind him as he charged for me with a second sword as Omega took his main one away.

I slowed time from the ankle down just ahead of him, as he ran through it, his body jerked forwards as his foot slowed down. His own momentum making him fall flat on the floor. I resisted the urge to laugh as I cancelled the time alterations.

I felt a trickle of knowledge from my sister. As he charged at me, I had thought to swipe my hand as though I was swiping something from a table. Erebus was swiped from the floor as though he was a trinket. His sword fell to the grass with a soft thud. I looked between my hand and the handing Erebus before making a movement of tossing a ball up and down. Erebus copied the movements that I imagined the ball would do.

Outraged roars came from Erebus as he was tossed up and down like a rag doll. The worst thing for him was that he could feel everything but have absolutely no control over his body. Ice froze as he went over his thoughts again.

_How did I know- _Then he remembered the knowledge from his sister. _Sis?_

_Works better than I thought it would. It's one of my untested spells, because it required far too much raw power for me to wield. I reduced the rate of consumption of power per second by half already… but even then-_

_University lecture later, fight now. _I interrupted.

_Basically, I can't use that skill. It needs far too much power. It's the same as the rest of the ones I gave you. I needed someone to test them._

I slashed my hand at the approaching monsters that were trying to get me to drop the primordial god. Slash marks made by what would have been claws appeared over the monsters before they exploded to dust.

_Great, so… does that mean I can test the limits? _I prodded.

_Hell yes._

I grinned as I imagined crushing a can in my hand. The screams of pain from Erebus echoed throughout the entire valley. All monsters, demigods and immortals fell down to their knees, clamping their hands on their ears and scrunching their eyes shut in pain.

_That was not what I thought of when you said test the limits. _My sister's irritated voice sounded in my head.

_Who cares? It worked. _I said as I stared at the remains of Erebus… Well, I knew it was Erebus, never said anything about anyone else, since every single bone in his body seemed to be _crushed_ except his skull and spine.

I grasped one of my sister's 'void blades' as it appeared in front of me. I flipped it over to catch it on the blade, and in one smooth movement, it slammed into the crushed primordial.

As Erebus vanished into the void, the surrounding Shadows and monsters came to their senses that they no longer had a god with them, turned tail and ran. All around the fields, others regained their bearings and the war started up once again.

I flapped my wings briefly to get rid of the rest of the golden blood. I was just about to take flight once more when my sister's voice came through.

_"Barriers of protection have fallen. The monsters have blown away the scents to repel them. Spread yourselves out everyone!"_

Well, it looked like the battle wouldn't be finishing anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Third PoV<p>

Frost was wrecking nowhere near the amount of destruction she normally did on a battle field. Her mind was on creating the ward circles which would hopefully hold up for the night. Even then, the sun was only just beginning to drop from noon.

With a quick movement of her hand, the ward stone was sent back to the cabin. First ring of wards were done. She extended her wings to take a quick look over the boundaries of camp. A vision struck her as she spotted Chi taking down a Hydra.

_**Chi, in laying broken in her arms. A gash across her chest…**_

_**"Milady, your sword…" She gasped.**_

Frost shook her head to get rid of the vision, blinking away tears. She had known that soldiers would die in this war, since the Primordial Gods had those cursed weapons.

* * *

><p>Ice glanced up at the setting sun. It was getting dark, and as the darkness grew, so did the powers of the monster army.<p>

_Are the wards set? We won't be able to hold on for much longer._

_Just one last touch… _There was a pause the conch shell blew, the agreed signal to retreat. As soon as all demigods were behind the line, the wards went up. Monsters slammed against an invisible wall, screeching and hissing at the demigods constantly looking over their shoulders at the enraged monsters.

All survivors within the wards headed towards the big house, each and every one of them covered in either blood, monster blood or both. Weapons were left sheathed and close, the battle was far from over. Almost everyone headed towards the infirmary, leaving the cabin leaders and high ranking soldiers to head to the big house.

A probe in her mind pulled Frost out of her dark thoughts towards her commanding friend she had seen die.

_Hey! Finally figured out how you managed to do this! How are things at your end?_

_Apollo, we are at __**war**__, how do you think we are? _Frost replied dryly.

_Ouch! _Then his voice turned serious. _I am trying to convince Zeus to assist you all down at Camp, not that I'm getting anywhere. The council is rather… conflicted right now. Poseidon, Sis and myself are the only ones who are actively fighting to assist you, Zeus, Hera and Athena all believe that we should stick to our own wars and forget about 'mortal' affairs as class your war. Athena's resolve is starting to waver though, since her children are amongst the most targeted currently._

Frost listened to Xi's report of their losses briefly, no soldiers had been lost as of yet, twelve demigods were dead, fourteen maimed enough to be unable to fight and a further nineteen seriously injured. She noted the horror etched on several commanders' faces as they added up the losses. _Forty-five lost in the first day… Some may be able to fight again, but it is a heavy loss…_

_Yes… _Apollo stayed silent for a while longer while they all settled around the ping pong table used for the councillor meetings. _Athena has lost three demigods to Thanatos already, a further four are getting close to his grasp, she has been struck the worst out of the Olympians._

Frost allowed herself a quick prayer for the fallen demigods who had died fighting for the only safe haven there was for demigods.

_If Zeus refuses to help, I will come myself to assist you. Your position as one of my seers gives me a loophole in the laws, if I thinks you are in danger, even if you don't, I am able to join the fight. I know that sis will do the same with her hunters too, she's as loyal to her hunters as they are to her. They hunt together, eat together, fight together and fall together. And of course, after daddy's little girl gets injured, daddy will come help. _Apollo finished mockingly.

Frost sent a wave of exasperation at Apollo as the names of the fallen campers were stated. _Is there a reason you decided to probe my mind if you weren't telling me we had help coming? _

_Yes, I just wanted to hear your voice, even if it is only through a mental link. _Apollo practically purred.

_Not the time for this Apollo. _Frost pulled up a mental barrier before Apollo could reply.

_"I had a chat with dad, he's considering giving us a helping hand, although he did say to me that he needed an Olympian to be here or want to be here before he would be allowed to come." _omega stated though the com link.

Frost allowed a smirk to grow on her face. _"Oh, that won't be a problem." _exhausted smiles began forming up as Frost told them of the conversation with Apollo.

* * *

><p>It was not even dawn when Frost's first barrier began flickering. Everyone was awake within seconds when they spotted the flickering barrier. By the time that it was flickering at the rate of once every ten seconds, all fighters were armed and preparing for the first wave of monsters.<p>

Frost gathered a small amount of power and waited for the barrier to shatter. It made a loud sound of shattering glass, unlike the initial magical boundaries of camp, it fell down in shards. The burst of magic from Frost deflected the shards of power into the charging monsters, leaving streaks of monster dust.

The victory however, was short lived as this wave of monsters proved to be far stronger than the last. With no primordial gods guiding them, the monsters seemed to be acting as they wished, following their own instinct. Unfortunately, they were not above friendly fire, as long as it injured a demigod.

Slowly, but surely, the demigod forces were forced back. The sun had not yet fully risen when Frost was forced to activate her second layer of wards. By that time, even the soldiers of Chaos had been worn down. Several demigods had simply left their armour on and sat down against their cabins, Several were stating that there was no longer any hope, unless they got reinforcements… and fast.

Frost closed her eyes; she guessed that there was no longer any choice. With a decision made, she headed off to the beach, to find her brother, sending thoughts to him as she walked.

_Ice, I need you to hold the front lines for a while. I'm getting help._

_You sure? There are many who need your help here. Xi's resources are beginning to run thin, and Theta's knowledge on healing magic is nowhere near her knowledge of beauty magic._

_We NEED reinforcements, now. Extended war isn't something these people are trained for. We're all looking out for the demigods, not just ourselves. When we fight in wars with just the forces around us, we trust one another to watch our backs. Here, there is no such thing. Demigods don't trust each other to watch their backs, we don't trust them. _

_And so, that forces us to watch in all directions. Something only Omega platoon is used to, even so, they are not trained for this level of war. _Ice stated simply.

_I'm summoning any other allies I can get my hands on. I know that we cannot ask for more from our lord. He has already given us as many resources as he can spare._

_Understood sis. Now why are you looking for me, normally you would have already gone and told me while you were leaving. _Ice seemed slightly amused.

_Snap the sticks when the monsters reach them, it pulls up that layer of wards. There are three more layers for them to break through, hopefully you can push them back. _Frost said as she strode up to her brother and passed over three sticks with either 3, 4 or 5 printed on them.

_Got it sis, no need to be so worried. Now- _Whatever Ice said after that was lost as the wards gave a loud groan as giants pounded against them.

"_Shit._" both twins cursed mentally and physically.

_"I echo that." _Alpha's dry voice came.

"Apollo! Some help now would be useful!" Frost called out at the dawning sun. If he heard, there was no reply.

Frost grits her teeth as she ran towards the approaching giants, _no time to call reinforcements _she thought wryly_._

* * *

><p>Ice dashed between individual fights between monsters and demigods, his sword swinging fast enough to look like a spinning disk of steel. He cursed as a demigod stumbled into him, making him drop his sword. To his and many others' surprise, the sword fell with a loud crash and cries of alarm from monsters.<p>

With a look of confusion, Ice summoned his sword and took to the skies. He had a look of absolute surprise when he spotted the mountain of monster dust shaped perfectly as him sword. He heard laughter from his sister as she watched through his eyes.

_Deactivate spells when you're not using them please. The often cause more harm than good. You're just lucky you didn't do anything accidentally when we were having a break._

It was then that the front line of the ranks of demigods broke.

Ice watching in horror as their lines broke, monsters streamed through the hole in their ranks, killing the support archers and magic users. He folded his wings to dive down to assist when arrows of pure light rained down, honed into the monsters behind the lines with perfect accuracy. A flutter of wings next to him made him turn his head.

"Hope I'm not too late." Lych's winged soldiers currently swooping down on the swarm of monsters. Ice watched as several landed to plug the holes in the front lines. He stuck out his hand.

"As long as there is still a fight going on here, you are not too late." Ice replied, shaking Lych's hand.

Lych's eyes turn apologetic, "Sorry, Aether's forces can't act in darkness. Hermana's influence allows us to act as soon as there is daylight, so we stand till dawn to dusk."

"We'll be happy for any help at any time." Ice said as he made a slashing motion with his sword, a line of monsters burst into dust.

Lych's eyebrows rose, "Impressive, try this." His right arm drew back, a ball of light pooling in his hand. He made a motion of throwing something and a crescent of light appeared, it raced towards the monsters, slicing through all of them like a hot knife through butter until it vanished into the earth.

"Neat." Ice's hand went up and slammed down as though he was slamming his hand down on a table. A loud bang came as a hand-shaped pile of monster dust appeared.

"Will you two quit making shapes of monster dust and just kill them?" Frost called out as she swooped by.

The pair snickered briefly before parting ways, joining the mad scramble of a war.

* * *

><p>Frost cried out as Nyx slashed Chi. It looked like it was far too late. Her hurled disk of ice hit sliced through the air where Nyx had been seconds before. The commander crumpled to the floor, bleeding heavily from the slash wound across her chest.<p>

Frost ran towards Chi's fallen form, calling out several names as she ran and giving them a single order; guard.

She pulled her friend's head to rest on her lap, "Saphiria…" she whispered.

"Milady, your sword…" she gasped. Without a second thought, Frost handed over her sword. "Step back." She lowered Saphiria to the floor and took a few steps back.

The dying soldier of Chaos began chanting in Ancient Greek, a wide-eyes Frost knew better than to disturb the ritual her friend had evoked. When Saphiria stopped chanting, a single gem had appeared on the guard of the sword.

Saphiria looked at her friend and commander in the eye, stabbing herself with the sword in her hand. With her last breath she whispered her last words, "It has been an honour to serve you with my blade."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to: KanjiofRai, theHuntress101, Resatice, Chaoslover1, Tiggered101, Scorpius502, harryginny9, percypotter and RICKRIODANMK2 for reviewing<strong>

**Lilith Jae: **Jennifer is actually a character someone else created to be put in this story… so unless they spelt her name wrong, then it's spelt right.

**MagicGold34:** Sorry that you feel that way, but quite frankly, fanfiction is any story with some element of the book in it. And nice a simply, if you don't like a fanfic on this site, there are handy links all over the screen which can take you to another place to search for one that you do like.

**Guest:** Honestly, considering that I had planned Annabeth being killed since the start of this story, I really doubt that that will happen for one, and for a second, I honestly doubt that Percy would get back with someone who dumped him for his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, an almost three thousand word chapter. Don't expect another chapter this long for a while though… Maybe when the school holidays start in about five weeks though…<strong>

**I appreciate it if some people would vote in the poll I have placed on my profile, since I aim for Forces of Chaos to be finished by Halloween at the very latest, and I would like to know which of the stories you would like to see first. Right after the final chapter is posted up, I will upload the prologue of all the crossovers I have started to the site and see which one has the most popularity if there is no clear winner of the poll.**

**Just so you know: SAO or Sword Art Online is an anime, voted the best anime of 2012, so I guess that you should try it out. Harry Potter… well, it's RATHER well known, so I guess you don't need me to point that out to you… **

**Please Review! More reviews encourage me to write more in my free time instead of read!**


	28. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine.**

**I could let out several reasons as to why I haven't updated for so long, despite the holidays, but since I'm pretty sure that no-one wants to hear it, I'll leave it at that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Prophecy<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost slowly glided forwards to grasp the blade as the blinding light died down. She drew the blade out of her comrade's chest, noting that there was no longer any blood left in her friend's body. She slashed her sword through the air to find any changed in balance or weight, finding none, she sent a pulse of power into the blade.<p>

Her breath caught in her throat as fine script appeared on the faintly glowing blue blade. _'Frost?'_

Tears fell from Frost's eyes as she realized the loyalty and trust her friend had in her. She ran her hand along the fine script, sending another pulse through the blade. "Yes Saphiria, you selfless fool. It's me." She whispered.

Frost's heart sunk when more words appeared. _'Don't cry Frost. You helped me understand that there is more to someone than appearance and power.' _The text appeared in sentences before vanishing and the next showed up. _'You taught me the true value of trust and loyalty. You took me from my normal existence; you took me from the lowest position in my platoon to become a leader. Since I had yet to repay you, knowing that I would die, I have done the only thing I could do. This is my gift to you, my loyalty, my trust. I trust that you will use me well as your weapon.'_

As the last line of text faded away, Frost let the last of her tears fall. If Chi still had the capability to communicate through an inanimate object, the ritual had been strengthened by her loyalty to the forces of Chaos and to herself. The strength of the ritual depended completely on the loyalty of the sacrifice to the wielder of the weapon and the trust placed within that person to use the weapon wisely.

Frost conjured a simple leather sheath for the sword, clipping it into her belt. Her gaze fell to Saphiria's body… and her lifeless eyes. Frost bowed her eyes in respect as she slid her long time friend's eyes closed. With a few movements of her hands, a silver half-mask appeared slid over the dead commander's face.

Frost raised a hand, sending out a stream of silver light into the air. It pooled high up in the air, gathering the attention of all present. It twisted around to form a glittering silver half-mask. The symbol of Chi glowing silver just below the hollow eyes of the mask.

There was a distinct silence on the battlefield. Then, collectively the commanders began whispering into their devices.

_"No…" _Beta whispered, remembering every moment that the female commanders had gathered in Frost's room for a session of good natured jokes and bonding time.

_"No." _Lota recalled Chi saving her life multiple times, when asked what she wanted for repayment, the simple reply of; "It's what we do here. We watch each other's backs."

_"Please… Not her." _Gamma gasped. Not the one person who you _knew_ would never give away anything confided in her. Not the only person who would not tell any more than what absolutely needed to be told.

Several other whispered of denial came from the other commanders. Alpha was the first to snap, knowing the former commander the most.

_"No." _He whispered, staring at the glittering mask. _"No."_ he stated, gripping his sword in a death-grip. _"No!" _He called out. His voice was beginning to break in grief. _"NO!" _He screamed, slashing his sword. It cut through several monsters like a hot knife through butter. _"NO! NOT HER! ANYONE BUT HER!" _His sword was a blur of steel as he span and struck everything in his path down.

Aether's forces had not known Chi as well as the forces of chaos, but still recognized the glowing marks for what they were. A mask for a death, silver for the position of a commander and the symbol beneath the mask for the platoon. The fall of a commander of Chaos.

The very air seemed to freeze as a chilling aura of pure rage swept across the battlefield. Eyes swung up to spot the winged figure hovering over the lake. There was an animalistic growl from the figure as it dove down into the ranks of frozen monsters. Sea green eyes shone with grief and blazed with rage as his bronze sword slashed through the ranks.

Frost's eyes shone with tears as she stood, tendrils of shadows wrapped around her body, taking it back to Chaos' palace in the void. The members of Saphiria's squad who had been fighting off the monsters flinched from the coldness that seemed to radiate off Frost.

The crackling of a brewing storm brought attention to the skies. Delta had called lightning through her grief; the storm had been fueled by the grief of both Ice and Frost, not to mention the other children of Poseidon or Zeus.

Lightning struck the ranks of the monsters, which just seemed to be gathering enough wits to retreat. The smell of ozone and charred… monsters filled the air. In a heartbeat, all Aether's forces landed on the ground, unwilling to be fried by the lightning.

A brief flicker of movement caught Delta's eye. Frost had extended her wings and appeared to be flying straight for Nyx. Her smug smirk still evident, even as the monsters retreated. Frosty blue eyes met her own, a single message going through her mind.

_Direct lightning from the storm at me._

Delta didn't bother to think. She grabbed the next bolt of lightning from the skies and directed it at her commander, knowing better than to question her. Everyone watched as frost twisted her arm to _grab_ the electricity from the air. Sparks raced along her body as a single ball of lightning formed in her hand. Nyx's smirk flicked for a second. Frost's arm drew back, the ball turned into a stick of lightning, with deadly precision, lightning lanced towards Nyx. A cloud of dust erupted from where the primordial goddess of night stood.

* * *

><p>Ice pulled a face at the distinct smell of ozone in the air. If there was a reason for him to never use lightning, it would definitely be the smell of something that had been burnt afterwards. He watched as his sister hovered for a moment before flying away. The monsters had simply turned tail and run. Not a single person pursued them.<p>

Slowly walking towards Thalia's tree, Ice felt grief leek through the link with his sister. The brief flash of a clearing in the forest and the beginnings of a grave of sorts was enough of an explanation for the grief. Idly, Ice waved his hand and a clear path through the carnage of the battlefield, monster dust covered weapons were amongst the piled of dust that were heaped aside to form a path.

Ice traced his finger along the line of runes on the trunk of the tree. Unsurprisingly, the golden fleece was missing, but as Ice trailed a hand along the trunk, he felt his sister's concealing magic. With a slight twitch of his lips which may have been a smile, he sent a pulse of raw power through the runes, the magical boundaries around camp flickered and strengthened. Ice couldn't help but smirk as he thought of what would have happened to the fake fleece that Gaia's forces had taken.

_It's ready. We stand tomorrow I guess._

Frost's voice was enough to break him from his idle thoughts. A flood of emotions that the adrenaline of battle had kept back crashed into him. The foremost; anger. Anger towards the gods for not assisting them for this fight. Anger that he had lost a commander, anger that this war was not even _theirs_ to fight in the first place.

_Take charge of the forces for the time being. I have a message that needs to be sent._

With that, Ice summoned his wings, with a flash of metal, he was flying.

Straight towards Olympus.

* * *

><p>Frost rose from her position next to the simple marker she had created for her fellow commander. Each member of the forces who died in battle were given two markers; one at the site of the battle, the other at Chaos' palace, where their body would lay.<p>

She had felt Ice's rage as he flew towards Olympus but could not find a good reason to stop him. After all, this was _not_ their war to fight. The gods had to get their heads out of the clouds and actually _help_ in these wars for a change. If things went the way she expected them to, she would not be surprised if Ice came back and ordered them all to pack up and leave.

At the very least, she knew that both Triton and Amphitrite would be fine if it boiled down to the forces leaving. Several soldiers in Lota had placed charged ward stones around Poseidon's palace days ago. The particular stones were designed to drain the power of enemies to add to the power of the wards, only to drain even faster as they grew in power. This particular ward was created by complete accident as it was a self-sustaining ward that had killed at least several thousand monsters that had wandered towards one of the safe houses that the forces used time to time.

Frost walked back to camp, towards the infirmary to assist her comrades, mostly Xi's platoon, in healing the injured. She looked towards the horizon, the direction she knew her brother had headed. She kept her thoughts to herself. _'Stay safe brother.'_

* * *

><p>Apollo gripped the arms of his golden throne in both pain and irritation. The splitting headache he was getting from holding back one of his prophecies or vision was getting stronger, but he knew that he could not sink into the trance yet; he just had to see Zeus' response to Ice when he stormed in…<p>

Artemis was eyeing her brother; he was clearly holding back a vision that was causing him pain. Which begged the question of why he was doing so, he of all people would know that the pain of holding back a vision would increase as time went on. Apollo turned to give her a pained smile, nodding towards the massive double doors. She had begun to turn her head towards the doors…

*BANG*

* * *

><p>Ice glared at the assembled Olympians, taking in that almost all of them sat tensed in their thrones with slight satisfaction. A nod of acknowledgement towards Artemis, Apollo and Hestia, who hadn't even jumped at the slamming open of the doors, was all the respect he gave them.<p>

As he strode forwards, his metallic wings glinted dangerously in the natural light from behind him, and the firelight from the hearth. He noticed the flicker of a smirk on Apollo's face at the fear shown clearly on Zeus' face.

The first phrase struck fear into every deity's hearts. "We do not _need _to be here… this is not _our_ war." Ice was snarling at them now. His eyes flashing green in rage. "And yet here we are. Fighting _your_ war, using _our_ resources and even _losing OUR LIVES! _And _what_ do you do? _You, _the reason this war is even here in the _first place_. _All of you_ are _sitting_ here while _your children_ are being _KILLED!_

"But oh no… It doesn't stop there. We have to lose a _commander_ to a war that isn't even _OUR fucking war _to begin with! We decided to fight _with_ the very people who have_ abandoned_ and _forgotten_ us to begin with, _against_ the single person who wields the _only fucking weapon _which can _kill us_! _AND WHAT DO YOU ALL DO? _

"_You _all just _sit_ here in your glorified chairs and _watch. _You watch as your children are slain at the hands of others. Well here's the plain truth for you. The ancient laws only apply when Lord Chaos or a representative of his _isn't_ involved. You all _know_ that, but oh no, you just all _sit back_ and _watch_!"

Ice watched with glowing eyes as each of the Olympians' expressions had traces of guilt and remorse, but he wasn't done yet.

"After our traditional stand for the dead are completed tomorrow, we will leave. I see no point in fighting this war when the rulers are not willing to fight alongside their own children."

With that final statement, he span around, light glinting off the metallic wings and strode out the door. Apollo finally closed his eyes, sinking into the prophetic trance that he had been holding off for quite a while.

_**"Deities of the old shall rise once more**_  
><em><strong>War shall be fought where never before<strong>_  
><em><strong>The army of Chaos will answer the call<strong>_  
><em><strong>Night shall cause the mystery to fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>All will be lost lest the gods plea<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plea to the Prince and Princess of the sea"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to harryginny9 and Jadey Julia for reviewing<strong>

**Gothic Math Freak: **:P

**Pwnie3: **I can put those characters down as reserved, but they may not appear for in this story and what did you want the name to be as Nu?

**Raven:** Nice suggestion, it would fit, but I can't quite find a way for it to link with my original idea.

**Chaoslover1:** How did you like how I put your idea in? Hopefully not too far from how you imagined it to play out?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think of that? If anyone has any suggestions for anything occurring after the war is over, I'll be glad to hear it, maybe even put it in the story, but honestly, I am hopeless at events after the action has taken place, as many of you have gathered.<strong>

**My poll of what to post up after has been scrapped for now; I will restart it after I have posted the first chapter/prologue of each crossover which you can all choose from. I am still looking for a Beta reader. **

**Anyone who feels like designing any weapons which any of the characters shall use, feel free to upload it or send me a link. I am also looking for someone willing to design a cover page for this story, perhaps my future ones too.**

**Please review. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to write.**

**_Edit Note: Just a name change, no content changed_  
><strong>


	29. The Decision (Part I)

**Disclaimer: Nope… not mine – anything that you recognise anyway**

**Author's Note: I guess I should be saying sorry for not updating in 6 months, but I am entering my final year of school and quite honestly I only wrote this chapter because I was stuck on what to write for my English speech.**

**Anyway, this chapter definitely wasn't one of my best ones, it is most likely riddled with a whole lot of major and minor errors… and now that I see it, why did I even name the previous chapter the decision -.- I should have named it 'The Prophecy' or something… anyway on with the story.**

_**Edited: Chapter name change for this one and previous chapter. No content changed.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Decision (Part I)<strong>

Frost froze, her hand hovering above one of the nastier stab wounds on a demigod's leg. She'd felt a twist… a turning of wheels… something had changed, her powers from Apollo telling her that much… but what was it…

"Milady?" Frost's head snapped up to look at Xi. He tried to hide his concern about the commander and heiress spacing out; it certainly wasn't something that happened often.

"Sorry." Frost muttered under her breath, turning her attention back to healing. With practiced ease, she drew healing wound using the demigod's own blood, it closed up until it looked weeks old; a red line. She ignored how the demigod had stared at her in shock before promptly fainting.

_'A turning of wheels…'_ Frost began to think as her eyes swept across the infirmary, _'The only form of wheels attached to Apollo's powers are…' _She watched as a screaming demigod under Nyx's eternal night curse began lashing out at Xi's medics, smashing one of their scalpel blades into his arm. She was turned to heal another and felt the eternal darkness tear at his mind. That demigod's fate was sealed.

She ran her hand over a cut; it closed over without a trace, _'What could have happened to make the wheels of fate turn?' _

Xi placed a hand on his commander's shoulder and gained a questioning look in reply. "The critical injuries have been healed; the others will heal themselves in time. We don't have enough power to heal everyone right now." With a silent nod, she strode straight out the door, missing the strange looks from any soldier she passed.

She walked around camp, going nowhere in particular. The once lively camp had an air of sorrow, grief and pain. _'Well, this is what happens when one fights a war and loses friends and family.' _slowly, her eyes settled onto the blood stained surroundings of the camp. _'How many more lives must be lost before this war can be won.'_

Her eyes darkened as she recalled the demigods which had died defending Olympus from the titans. And yet, now the titans had other forces along with them._ 'Almost all of us died inside that day, I wonder how many will die physically or mentally this time.' _

A metallic glint caught her attention. Frost watched as the familiar form of her brother swooped into camp. She sighed and unsheathed her blade; there were still preparations for their traditions to be completed.

_"We leave in two days' time. I've said my piece to the Olympians. This is not _our_ war, so we should not lose _our_ soldiers." _Ice spoke through their devices.

Frost didn't wait for an answer from her fellow commanders and turned the device off. She still had had to find a suitable burial site for her comrade.

* * *

><p>"-lo? Apollo?"<p>

Apollo groaned as came to from his vision. The headache was slowly fading away, the words of his latest prophesy replacing the pain. The first words out of his mouth summed up their situation; "Oh, shit."

The sound of whirling in his ears grew louder, he frowned as he listened to them; the wheels of fate had begun to turn whether it was for the better or worse was yet to be determined.

"Apollo?" His blue eyes turned to his sister.

"The wheels of fate are turning, faster than usual. Make your choices; it may be the last one you make." Artemis' eyes widened as she met the sky blue eyes of her brother. For a second, she swore there was a flash of black. Before any others could react, Apollo flashed off.

"What could he mean…" Athena began muttering a string of possibilities under her breath as the remainder of the Olympian council descended into disorder.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled over the ruckus. "First thing is that we must deal with is the prophecy." Mouths snapped shut and everyone turned to the wisdom goddess.

"Well," Athena began, "The first line has already past; the deities of the old being the primordial gods, they have obviously risen. _**War shall be fought where never before**_**… **now, I'm not quite certain about that, but it may be referring to the camp grounds… there had never been any wars there, just a few… internal disputes." Her eyes flicked to Artemis and Ares. "The army of Chaos has already arrived to assist, so the third line has already been completed.

"Now, _**Night shall cause the mystery to fall**_**…** I see nothing…" her eyes snapped to Hermes. "Hermes, check who the sea spawn was referring to when he yelled that he had _'lost a commander'_."

After less than a minute of tapping on his phone, the messenger god looked up. "I can only find one person within the Chaos Forces who has died. Is the one known as 'Chi', if I remember correctly-"

"Chi was the group which specialised in…" Athena's face paled when she pulled out her notebook with the lists, staring at the blank space next to 'Chi'. "Chi was the group which had no specialisation… or had a specialisation which no-one knows of… in other words, a _mystery_."

"In other words… Nyx murdering Chi is the next line of the prophecy?" A voice asked from the corner of the room. Eleven heads whipped around to see the lord of the dead leaning against the wall.

"Before you throw a hissy fit about me being up here Zeus, the Fates _personally_ ordered me up here." Hades cut off any statement from the youngest brother. It seemed the king of the gods was no more willing to cross the weavers of fate than any other. "Continue, Athena."

After a moment of hesitation, the goddess of wisdom began speaking again, "Yes, that ine has also been fulfilled… which leaves out last two lines. _**All shall be lost lest the gods plea**_, I'd assume this would be referring to stopping the forces from leaving. Any yet, why does the final line tell us to plea to the _'prince and princess of the sea'_…" she trailed off and looked pointedly at Poseidon.

"What? I haven't crowned anyone prince apart from Triton, never crowned anyone princess…"

"No time." Eyes snapped towards Hermes. "The monster army has grown. They will attack again soon, we need to make a decision as Apollo said."

* * *

><p>As the sun rose to light up the sky, it highlighted the ranks of soldiers in a clearing in the forest. Full gear, cloaks and armour, perfect ranks; each and every soldier stood in rank, not a single sound was made in respect of their fallen commander.<p>

It had always been a tradition for all ranks to assemble and stand for the hour of dawn as a commemoration for a fallen member of the forces. The more the late member of the forces was respected or liked, the more people would stay after the mandatory hour.

It was midday before anyone moved, within an hour, the only ones left were the commanders of each present platoon; the ones who had known Saphiria personally.

Another hour ticked by, slowly, the commanders had trickled off, nodding in respect to Frost, Ice and Alpha, who looked like he never wanted to move. Omega walked up to Alpha, placing a hand on his shoulder. At the look that clearly said 'What?' Omega simple nodded with a sad smile before leaving.

It was well past nightfall when the silence was broken by Alpha's quiet sobs of grief. Frost jerked her head in the direction of camp to her brother before placing a hand on Alpha's shoulder, leading him into the forest, away from the shrine constructed in Saphiria's honour.

Suddenly, Frost stopped, spinning around to face the swords master. "Let it out Luke. It will cause you more pain if you try to keep it in."

"What do you know about it," He growled out. "You didn't lose someone that close to you!"

"I lost a friend, just like you did." Frost replied, knowing very well that Saphiria had been more than a friend and comrade to Alpha. He needed to vent, to scream out his grief and anger.

"She was _not _just a friend!" He yelled.

"I know exactly how you feel Luke; there is no need to hide the anger, the grief, the pain-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Luke roared, snapping. "YOU HAVE _NEVER_ LOST THE ONE YOU LOVE! I _loved_ her… with all my heart. You have never suffered in grief as much as though part of you _heart _had died with her… DON'T YOU DA-"

Frost held up a hand, cutting him off halfway. "I understand perfectly well, Luke. Did you truly think that Apollo was the only one that I loved?"

Before an answer could be formed, she vanished, leaving Alpha staring in shock.

* * *

><p>The Forces of Chaos had gathered, the massive rune array having been prepared in their cabin. To transfer everything on it back to Chaos' Palace. That was when Chiron knocked on the door.<p>

"May I have a word before you leave commanders?"

Both Ice and Frost exchanged looks, before nodding. "Outside."

The sight they met was eleven Olympians standing before them, looking as though they had swallowed a lemon. The first words came from the king of the gods.

"Please…"

* * *

><p><strong>A massive thanks to my reviewers XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, KitKatSuchi, expa, Fanboy2000 and Erma<strong>

**Random **If you are going to leave a review… at least finish what I have posted up first and maybe… just MAYBE you might notice that it sticks to third person later.

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy** If you truly feel like it sure… but I may find it rather strange since you spell the American way while I spell the UK way… either way is fine.

**Lorelei11** Hmm… nice coincidence.

**To all guest reviewers: Please do leave a unique name so I can actually reply to you in turn… but as a common reply to those who did not have a name: Please either read on or read between the lines. Do you really think that being strong means you always win? Experience will always win over raw power, sometimes I wonder how many of you have actually been beaten by someone who you are stronger than, but they are older.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Most likely has some major grammar mistakes.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but it may become even slower soon (HSC year). I was wondering if anyone was good at drawing… If it is one thing I suck at apart from writing romance… its drawing. So if someone could just do a cover page for this story… it would be greatly appreciated.**

**And just as a little note: If you like things that are hilarious you may want to have a look at Kuroko no Basuke(sometimes Kuroko no Basket and English name of Kuroko's Basketball), Magi, or Prince of Tennis. Their all anime/manga.**


	30. The Decision (Part II)

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine, nor will it ever be.**

**I would apologise, but I already know that a majority of people tend to skip over the AN at the top of a chapter so I will save it for later. But anyway, Happy Easter.**

**Chapter 29: The Decision (Part II)**

"_Omega, take out those hellhounds. Delta, kill that drakon before any more demigods get killed. Kappa-"_

Frost was cut off by an alarmed yelp behind. A spear of ice impaled it without a second wasted before a tingle of the power of the sea alerted her.

"_Lota, Whose approaching from the sea?"_

_Feels like Amphitrite and Triton to me. _Ice replied.

"_Never mind. Lambda, get to the strawberry fields." _

_You speaking with Triton and Amphitrite?_

_Yeah, heading there now. Meet you there. _She stomped on the ground, ice spread out like a pebble landing in still water. Approaching monsters impaled on the sharp icicles. An absent wave of her hand set several monsters on fire.

* * *

><p>"Exactly <em>what<em> are the two of you doing here? I know that you can interfere without stepping on toes, but you should be with Poseidon." Frost called out as she approached the pair. A blast of wind threw a group of empousai into the waters, leaving them open the attack of the merpeople.

"You're my sister. Any attack on someone I recognise as family I believe allows me to attack back. Besides, what kind of big brother would I be if I let someone get away with attacking my younger siblings?" Triton answered frankly.

"Well... I could name the times when you did _not _help me-" Ice drawled from behind Frost.

"I did not recognise you as my siblings. I saw you as a demigod." Triton stated bluntly.

"Go back, Triton, Amphitrite. There is no need for you to be involved with this fight. Especially when the god of the seas has not arrived." Frost span around to leave. _Please, just leave. Please, be a nightmare._

"No." Amphitrite glared defiantly at her. "I have a place as the queen of the seas just as you are the princess and Triton and Ice are the princes. The army of the seas answer to us as well."

"Besides. Like hell I would allow you to be killed." A blast of water struck a telekine sneaking up on Triton.

"Try not to get killed yourself." Ice scoffed. _What nightmare?_

"You should be with Poseidon. Join the battle when he does. You should not be fighting for our sake." Frost blanked her face and voice of all emotions. _I can't tell you._

Triton's eyes hardened. "I will fight beside you."

"No. What if our forces fall?" Frost was becoming desperate. She had to make them leave. She would not lose another friend.

The look in his eyes changed to determination. "If you fight, we will fight beside you. If our forces fall we fall together."

Frost paled at his choice of words. _No. No, no. This is not happening. _She ignored the insults traded across the communication network between Alpha and Delta about taking too long to kill a drakon.

The roar of pain cut through the clashes of weapons, the cries of pain and the calls for help. The thud of the drakon's body on the floor however was swallows up by the noise of battle around it. Her wings shot out, she was in the air and out of earshot before either of them could call her back.

She slashed her hand towards the wave of monsters who had just passed Thalia's tree. They crumpled to dust, leaving the following monsters in a state of confusion as to how they died. Her vision had started, but it was not in the order she thought it would be in.

Amphitrite would die if she remained here. That much was certain. Frost's eyes narrowed at the setting sun. Perhaps not today, but she would eventually... in this war. Her eyes slid shut before snapping open, she would not let Amphitrite die without a fight. Screw what she saw in her visions, she would not allow her adopted mother to die without a fight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Theta, give me a hand here." <em>the female commander appeared next to Frost in a flurry of sparks. She regarded the scratches on the floor for a second before rewriting a single rune in the design.

"On three. One, Two" The pair placed a hand on the ground, careful not to disturb the runic circle "Three!" it glowed a brilliant silvery blue. The visible ripple in the air expended to enclose the camp.

"_Spread the order to retreat to tend to the wounded. Nyx is approaching, I would rather not face any Primordials just yet. The wards are up."_

* * *

><p>"So the gods never did show up." Alpha remarked as the commanders retreated to their cabin.<p>

"When have they ever given a damn about what happens to us?" Ice strode past Alpha to sprawl on the couch.

Theta tapped one of the many tables littered around the room, several decks of cards appeared on it. "I need to cool off, anyone for a quick game?"

Omega eyed the decks warily, "Of what?"

"Just a game of speed." Ice glanced over his shoulder in time to catch the look on Theta's face before he rolled his eyes and lay down on the couch. Frost glanced at the decks of cards before striding off into her room. The remaining commanders took up seats around the table, leaving their respective platoon members rolling their eyes at the table. Only their commanders would play a card game immediately after a major battle.

* * *

><p>"Apollo, what are you doing here?" Frost's tone was flat as she regarded the sun god. "We are on the edge of leaving since not a single one of you decided to join us."<p>

"Father decided that we were not needed. But I am well aware of the consequences should we not assist."

"Then leave Apollo. If you are aware of the consequences, then you should be approaching Lord Zeus, not me."

"I will not leave you to sustain a barrier with Nyx hammering on it." He glared at the commander. There was no way that he would allow her to get herself killed due to pride.

"Stop stalling Apollo, What do you want?"

"You've been holding something back. Something that happened long ago. The dreams you dammed up have begun to flow through." Her body tensed. "You can't keep holding it off, it _will_ destroy your mind if you continue."

"Stop." Frost whispered, her dreams were beginning to surface.

"They will start bleeding into your eyes, you will stop being able to tell the difference between your mind and reality. Let me-"

"_STOP_!" She yelled. Thank the gods that she had permanent silencing unless she deliberately allowed sound out. "I _know_ that I have to let it go. I_ know_ that it will destroy me. Just let me fall into the abyss Apollo. My mind is already being worn thin by your visions. Just give up Apollo, my mind will shatter after thi battle, so just give up."

Apollo strode up to her standing directly in front of her. "I will not give up on you. No matter what." He vanished in a bright flash.

Frost exhaled shakily. How did he see through her? How did he know?

* * *

><p>The wards shattered an hour before dawn. Nyx's relentless attacks throughout the night had drained Theta's reserves dry while taking a chunk out of Frost's. The battle worn soldiers awoke to clashes of weapons as the guards of the forces of Chaos engaged the enemy monsters. Demigods however were not used to the sudden battle directly after rolling out of bed.<p>

Demigods screamed as their slight stumbles resulted in cut limbs and horrid injuries. They screamed in pain as they were dragged off to the infirmary, blood dripped off injured and non-injured alike. Despite all their efforts, they were being pushed back. Nyx's army of shadows were nigh invincible in the dark, being close to undetectable.

"_Focus on staying alive. Those who can detect and attack them at the same time, get any strays that get through." _The orders were a last resort from Frost. But she was well aware of the limitations of their abilities and sadly enough, fighting shadows in near complete darkness was one of them.

The stacks of bloody armour torn off the injured were piling up next to the infirmary. No-one truly believed that they could survive for much longer and yet none voiced their thoughts.

A flash of fire lit up the battlefield. The flickering light of the Big House on fire burned itself into the memories of each demigod; present camper or former camper. Kappa gestured at the flames, they responded by literally peeling off the house, leaving it slightly scorched. The fire snaked over to Kappa, giving her enough illumination to dispatch any monsters who approached her.

"There is no way that we will survive this without any back up." Ice overheard a mutter.

"We have half an hour before dawn. We must hold out until then – Aether will surely send us reinforcements." Ice barked in the general direction of the voice.

Thunder rumbled within the skies. The lightning bolt lighting up the sky lit hope within the weary demigods.

The Olympians had joined the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm... Sorry, but the chapter was beginning to get rather long. I will try not to leave it for so long next time, but no promises. I only had the time to write because I was desperate not to analyse a novel for English. This is my final year in high school and work is really stacking up so I would not expect an update for the next term (10 weeks) but I may end up writing through my athletics carnival when I'm not filming or laughing at a friend.<strong>

**Sorry for leaving it at such a point, but I really do not feel up to writing any more. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to harryginny9, Wolfman613 and DaughterPoseidon for reviewing.<strong>

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy** Please contact me through private messaging if you are still interested. No guarantees on how fast or slow I will send chapters though.

**Max0820** Thanks, but just as a side note, so am I XD

**EternalHuter96** With all honesty, I really need help with writing romance if I truly require it. I might just skip on it though, depends on how much I can avoid it...

**SpectralOceanus **As I am pretty sure I have stated in one of the previous chapters somewhere... I may leave this story for a long time, but I will NEVER abandon it.

* * *

><p><strong>I really can't be bothered to do a title page for those who have asked so feel free to draw something that can be used. Please do review, although I cannot state when the next update will be, I will try not to leave you hanging for too long.<strong>


	31. The Decision (Part III)

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be.**

**High school exams are done. Well, they were done a while ago, English exam just had me in a mood where I didn't want to think about English, let alone scrape together the will to start writing again.**

**Yes, a shorter chapter than usual, but I really want to re-write this story. I left far too many plot holes and little pieces of information which don't seem to lead anywhere it's actually really annoying to me now. But since I know how annoying it is for readers when an author re-writes a story halfway through an arc, I'll finish it off before deciding whether or not to rewrite the whole story or not.**

**I really should have thought out how I should have divided these chapters though. Maybe I will rename them later.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Decision (Part III)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The defence line of demigods were crumbling…<strong>_

_**The sound of a conch shell, the call of the sea…**_

_**The battle raged around them Triton stood with Amphitrite in full armour, the moon shining upon the army of the sea and demigods pushing the monsters back.**_

_**Triton's words echoed through her head: "If you fight, we will fight beside you. If our forced fall, we fall together."**_

_**Amphitrite falling as Nyx stabs her…**_

Frost's eyes snapped open, glowing gold.

_Why is it that no matter how many times I see the same thing, it still fills me with horror? _Frost shook her head to clear the clinging tiredness. She grabbed her sword and fan as she strode out of the room, into the silent main room.

"You know… usually you have your sword as that fan, what actually happened to make you remove the sword from the array?" Frost span around to see Nico standing in the darkest corner.

"See for yourself." At Nico's look of confusion she elaborated, "Use your soul sight."

It was well over a minute when Nico spoke again. "I will not try to understand exactly how you two managed that but I will let it slide since I know that her soul would not have gone to the Underworld anyway."

Silence washed over the room once again.

"Hey Nico," Frost closed her eyes. "Do you think _his_ soul went to the Underworld?"

Nico shook his head sadly, "No-one knows what happens to a faded deity; therefore we do not know what happens when struck by Nyx's dagger. I could feel no link to the Underworld on him, so there is close to no chance that he went there."

Frost smiled sadly. "I guess the only chance we have of finding his soul now is to search the place where the faded go."

She strode out of the room, Nico made no move to stop her.

* * *

><p>Power hung thick in the air, her hands hovered over the sword housing the soul of one of her oldest friends. The complex array on the ground glowing a brilliant silver as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. A familiar blonde heir of light hovered just outside of the runic circle.<p>

Suddenly the entire array flared, a visible ripple in the air spread from the circle.

"Must you allow that much power out? I thought that was your brother's sort of thing?"

"It is better to have power to spare and allow it to disperse on its own rather than too little and end up short feeding the array. I can tell you from experience that incomplete runic arrays will cause rather impressive explosions." Frost replied as she erased the still glowing runes from the floor, one ring at a time, anticlockwise.

Lych watched the runes vanish one at a time under her hands. "Must they be erased in such a way? It seems kind of…" He paused, searching for the right word, "Tedious."

"Oh it is, but last time I ignored it I blew up one of our ritual rooms, plus, some of these runes can be rather volatile she you erase half of it. For example if you erased half of -" Frost replied absent minded as she swiped her hand through a large section of runes.

"I did _not _come for a lesson in runes and rituals." He glanced at the sky quickly, the sun was sinking rapidly. "We must retreat soon, our powers are beginning to fade with the sun. Those Olympians have been a help, yes, but Nyx…"

"Her powers grow do they not?" The final runes vanished. It was only then that the light faded from the two object Frost had been holding in her hands. One, her sword, another the fan that had once been another form of the sword.

"You removed it from the array? I thought that… who was it? Phi? Was bound to that sword." He paused before replying to her previous question. "And yes, she is almost in complete power. I can remain, as can some of my more senior lieutenants, however, the bulk of our forces must go. I sought permission from father last night to remain."

"Against this army, any help will make a difference." Ice strode from the direction of the cabins. "They seem to have retreated for now. I'm assuming they are waiting for complete nightfall." His eyes rose to the rapidly darkening sky. "And I believe Lady Artemis will be taking the lead tonight. We should be able to leave the entire forest to her and the girl scouts that are known as hunters."

Frost tapped at the armguards on her arms. _"Basic formation 44, leave the forest and all forms of water clear, get there before Nyx attacks again. No wards are up, basic alert boundaries are connected to the map in main room."_

_"Roger." _was the reply in unison.

"We are in for one hell of a night." Lych stated. The twins couldn't help but agree. "Wait… did you just say _44?_ How do you guys remember this stuff?"

An amused smirk was his only answer from the twins.

* * *

><p>Her blade swung in a low arc as it caught the blade of a dracaenae, flicking it above her head, leaving it wide open. Then she froze.<p>

For a second, the semi-transparent image of a rotting corpse was in place of the dracaenae, the jagged edge of its blade far out to the side, leaving it wide open.

Frost was snapped back to the present time as the monster's blade swung back to decapitate her. Swiftly she ducked and finished it off.

_'Well, looks like it begins.' _she thought to herself as she forced her mind to stick to the present.

* * *

><p><em>'There is something wrong with Sis.' <em>Ice slashed back and forth across the never ending wave of monsters.

_Left, right, spin slash, forehand, backhand, duck, jump, slash_

He saw a long line of clear space with monsters on either side.

_Dash spin strike. _Two parallel lines of monster dust formed, marking his dash path.

He spread out his senses. Nope, nothing but monsters for about 6 meters. With a slight grin, he pushed a bit of power into the sword and span into a slash. Immediately, a perfect circle of monster dust appeared around him.

_'Damn, that is handy for large crowds.'_

* * *

><p>Frost looked out at the carnage before her. Oh the forces were getting away with minor injuries right now, but the demigods were another matter. She killed another monster before turning, spotting one of the few daughters of Aphrodite who had chosen to fight fall from a wound to the stomach.<p>

With absolute ease, she finished it off before pulling the demigod behind the front lines. Immediately, her hand glowed the pale green of the basic healing magic all members were taught.

"This will keep you alive, but try not to strain it, go back to the cabins. You have done enough for tonight." She told the demigod as the wound closed.

"Thank you." she whispered. She pulled a bracelet from her wrist before opening her palm.

For a second it was Silena Beauregard, dying, opening her palm to show a bracelet with a scythe charm.

"Could you give this to Jacob from the Apollo cabin?" Frost shook off the chilling effects of the flashback. "Tell him it's from Sylvenna, for luck."

She nodded, pocketing the bracelet before sending the girl on her way.

_'Keep it together Ari. You are a commander of the forces of Chaos, an heiress to the void. Keep your mind together for this battle, it can chatter later.'_

Somehow, it didn't seem very convincing, even to herself.

* * *

><p>Ice felt a spike of terror from his sister.<p>

_Hey, you alright? _He poked as he slashed through more enemies. Their lines had spread out as the demigods had been sent back behind their lines for purely support roles. Apparently the Olympians didn't like it when their children are killed in front of them, as opposed to being killed on their wishes and quests.

A spike of shock and fear this time. _'Not expecting me to pick up on it?' _Ice thought to himself as he brought his sword down in an overhead slash, crushing monsters to create a twelve meter line of dust.

_I'm fine. I should be able to hold on for this war._

He did not miss the fact that she had states 'this war'. He pushed away the dread creeping up on him. His sister would deal with it. She had dealt with worse before.

* * *

><p><em>"Pull back, our lines are becoming too thin. We don't have enough people to stretch our line out any further without taking too many risks." <em>Frost's voice echoed into the commander's ears. Immediately, their defensive circle shrank to a more manageable level.

By now, they were fighting in knee deep monster dust. Not really a problem for the well trained soldiers of the forces of Chaos, however it was still a pain for those who could not execute their favourite moves.

_"Alright, everyone retreat. I'm calling in a storm to wash this dust away. Lota, Delta, take over during the storm."_

_"Roger." _came the reply. And then _"Can I fry them?" _from Delta.

Laughter echoed in everyone's ears. No-one could help the urge to laugh, even if they were locked in combat. The reply came from Ice. _"If you can fry them without cooking us, then sure, why not?"_

_"Sweet."_

Lightning split the sky as the storm rolled in. Immediately, the bulk of the drain was taken from her as Zeus, Poseidon and Delta fed their power into the surging storm. The resulting downpour stopping everyone from seeing the end of their own blade, let alone anyone else's. Unluckily for the monsters however, every person who was considered a soldier under Lord Chaos' orders had undergone what was formally known as 'sense fighting' but was known as 'blindfolded-and-beaten-with-a-stick-until-you-can-fight-back' to a majority of the forces.

As lightning lit up the battlefield, the shadows deepened. The earth cracked apart as the dead clawed out.

Hades had joined the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>A very large thanks to the reviews that you have left during my long absence. Thanks for pulling me back to my story after such a long time<strong>

**So, thanks to the three people who are under the name of 'Guest', MisH, Connor, FallingNarwhals and nathaniellange999 for reviewing.**

**Puppeteer of Chaos:** I will admit I was debating whether or not I should reply to you in PM or not, but it seems like I have left it far too late to be polite about it. I don't know what you expect from a site which is for fans to write what they want in their own way. I don't know what you want from those who are taking their own time to write when I will admit that half the stories on this site lack the basic grammar and punctuation to make it worth a read. Quite frankly, if you expect more, I think you should pick up a normal book instead of reading fanfiction because around half of these stories are a variation of another or even an identical copy with a few names changed. I apologize if you feel offended by me, however I feel like if you speak your mind, so shall I as it is the most honest response I can give you. I am sorry however that you expected more than what I can give.

**Wolfman613: **Writers take their own time to write stories because they feel like it. I will put it quite bluntly and say that I only write when I have the time to and feel like it. I do apologize for taking so long however, as I actually started this chapter due to your review, however I did not have the time nor motivation to finish it off later.

**Sorry for the insanely long reply to reviews, but for some reason, I felt as though I should answer them as honestly as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this chapter will get me into writing again, and I hope everyone had a great year.<strong>

**I will probably be posting up another story in a few days, it's more a side project as I play a game out of boredom and I know how few people actually pay attention to the intricate storyline the game developers have put in. Its set in this story's past but nothing that must be read, but please do have a look at it. Though I honestly don't expect much of a response from it.**

**Not sure if you still want to be my beta reader Iluvcandyilivcandy, but my chapters should pick up before Uni starts and keep going provided that Uni coursework isn't that high.**

**Please do review, and I do wish to know what your thoughts are on me re-writing this story.**


End file.
